Il était une fois le Grelliam
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Plusieurs histoires célèbres revisitées à travers les personnages de Black Butler, mettant en scène le couple Grell/William. De la Petite Sirène à Harry Potter en passant par Hercules, plongez vous dans vos histoires préférées avec nos chers Shinigamis !
1. La Petite Sirène Part 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Pour la rentrée, une fic un peu spéciale, qui reprendra donc beaucoup de films, de livres, de contes, de Disneys, etc... avec les personnages de Black Butler ! Il y aura toujours du Grelliam, bien sûr, mais peut-être que Will et Grell ne seront pas toujours les héros principaux, cela dépendra de l'histoire. Aussi, bien que j'essaie de conserver le caractère des personnages d'origine au maximum, il se peut que pour concorder avec l'histoire, certains personnages agissent de manière un peu OOC. j'en suis parfaitement consciente, alors ne m'incendiez pas XD. **

**Autre chose : il est tout de même recommander d'avoir vu ou lu les histoires que je vais reprendre, cela vous donnera une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas necessaire. Si vous aimez le Grelliam, normalement toutes les histoires vous plairons, que vous connaissiez l'oevre d'origine ou pas ^^**

**La première histoire est... (en plusieurs parties ) LA PETITE SIRENE (version Disney). Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient. les personnages de Black Butler appartiennent à Yana Toboso, et La petite sirène à Disney.**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans le pays fort fort lointain qui se nommait... euh... Londres, un jeune chef de secteur du nom de William T. Spears. Tous les jours il se rendait dans le monde des humains afin de Faucher quelques âmes, effectuant ce laborieux travail à la perfection.

-Sérieux, Spears, lui avait un jour dit son collègue Eric Slingby alors qu'ils étaient dans le monde des humains. Tu devrais te détendre de temps en temps… ca te ferait du bien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre pour me sentir bien, lui avait-il froidement rétorqué. J'aime travailler. J'aime savoir que les âmes que je collecte ne seront pas dévorées par des démons.

-Ce qui serait super, fit rêveusement remarquer Alan Humphires, un autre Shinigami qui souffrait d'une pathologie rare et incurable, ça serait de collecter… (une musique dramatique retentit) _l'âme légendaire…_

-Alan, comme son nom l'indique, l'âme légendaire est une légende, rétorqua Eric.

William fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle âme légendaire ?

-Quoi ? S'offusqua moqueusement Eric, mais tous les Shinigamis en ont entendu parler ! Cette âme si pure, celle tant convoitée par les démons ! L'âme de Ciel Phantomhive ! (il pointa du doigt un immense et somptueux manoir situé à quelques mètres d'eux)…Paraîtrait que c'est là dedans qu'il vit…

« Hum », fut tout ce dont Will fut capable de répondre. Il n'aimait pas tellement être dans l'ignorance.

-Ha, mais te prend pas la tête pour ça, reprit Eric en tapotant le dos de son supérieur, ce n'est qu'une grooosse rumeur ! Personne n'y croit… sauf Alan, hein ?

-Rho, la ferme, Eric, s'emporta ledit Alan.

Sur-ce, Eric éclata d'un rire gras et bruyant, tandis que Will orienta pensivement son regard vers le manoir qu'il venait de dépasser en marchant…

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du fameux manoir Phantomhive, le jeune Ciel était négligemment assis sur son luxueux fauteuil, surplombant le living room tel un roi sur son trône. A ces côtés, droit comme un i, se tenait son magnifique, charismatique, sublimissime majordome, Sebastian.

-Pourquoi dois-je participer à cet ennuyant remake ? Protesta le jeune Lord.

-Parce que la très talentueuse auteure en a décidé ainsi, Jeune Maître, argumenta Sebastian. Il serait donc avisé de lui faire honneur en récitant votre texte.

Ciel grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante, puis, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, le morveux qui se permettait de remettre en cause mes magnifiques talents d'écrivaine daigna enfin faire ce que je voulais qu'il fasse.

-Je me réjouis d'avance du spectacle que tu m'as préparé, Sebastian, récita Ciel d'un ton très morne ( il fallait le dire, le jeune garçon n'avait AUCUN talent d'acteur.) Voir mes serviteurs chanter en mon honneur est quelque chose dont je ne saurais me passer (inutile de dire qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il était en train de dire). Surtout que le jeune majordome que tu as récemment embauché est réputé pour sa voix extraordinaire.

-Effectivement, Grell est un très bon chanteur (son visage s'assombrit) si seulement il daignait venir aux répétitions…

Sebastian reprit son expression « amicale » habituelle puis frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, Maylene, Bard, Finny et Tanaka débarquèrent dans le Living room, vêtus pour l'occasion de costumes de scènes grotesques. Sebastian se plaça face à eux, puis sortit d'on ne sait où une baguette de Chef d'orchestre qu'il agita gracieusement pour donner le départ. Les trois serviteurs se mirent alors à chanter tandis que Tanaka les accompagnait de « Ho ho ho » mélodieux en guise de musique de fond.

_-Nous sommes les serviteurs de notre Jeune Maître si ami-cal ! Notre statut nous oblige à adopter des capacités spéciales ! _

_Maylene : Je suis une tireuse hors pair ! _

_Finny : Je suis doté d'une force exemplaire ! _

_Bard : Mes explosifs sont du tonnerre ! _

_Tanaka : Her, Her, her (il avait été obligé d'adapté ses « Ho ho ho » de manière à ce que ça rime en « air ») _

Ciel soupira d'ennui. Ils chantaient tous fort faux.

Puis les quatre domestiques se séparèrent en deux groupes en tendant les bras histoire de laisser un petit passage pour le cinquième serviteur.

_-Et voici le cinquième dans ses débuts musicaux, not' petit majordome va sûrement faire du bon boulot, Il va éclairer le manoir aux côtés du majordome noir ! _

Tanaka alla ouvrir doucement la porte du living room…

_-Il s'appelle Gre-_

Le vieux maître d'hôtel ouvrit pleinement la porte. Normalement, d'après les répétitions savamment élaborées par Sebastian, le cinquième serviteur aurait dû se trouver derrière la porte à ce moment-là pour son solo, mais… personne. Sebastian soupira avec lassitude, tandis que son jeune maître commençait devenir rouge d'énervement.

-GRELL ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais Grell ne pouvait pas entendre les hurlements de Ciel. Pas de là où il était, car voyez-vous, Grell se trouvait présentement dans le vieux cimetière de la ville, situé à des kilomètres du manoir, en compagnie de son meilleur ami Ronald.

-Grell…se plaignit Ronald, nous ne devrions pas être ici…

Mais Grell ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à flâner à travers les tombes, à profiter de cette atmosphère MORTELLE qui régnait autour de lui.

-Grell…

-Chut ! Ronald ! La ferme et laisse-moi être envahie par le romantisme de ce lieu (il écarta les bras en fermant les yeux) Huuum… Ce vent morbide qui flotte dans mes cheveux… Aaah… C'est comme une douce caresse…

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha en sautillant d'un vieux mausolée…

-Oh, Ronnie, tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?

-Si, si, superbe, dit-il en lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui, maintenant qu'on a bien rit, rentrons…

-Hu hu… Ne me dis pas que tu as peur… gloussa-t-il en l'entraînant dans le mausolée… Qui est censé avoir le rôle de la jeune fille frêle et innocente ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Seulement je ne comprends pas ta…passion pour la mort !

-DEATH ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en faisant la pose. Mais la MORT, c'est si…uuum… fascinaaaant, dit-il avec envie. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester m'attendre ici, tout seul, dans ce cimetière…A surveiller les fantômes… hu hu.

-Les f-f-f-f-antômes ? …. C'est bon, je t'accompagne ! Mais c'est bien parce que je ne laisserais jamais une…euh… « fille frêle et innocente » toute seule dans un lieu si lugubre.

Grell rit de nouveau. Ils avancèrent tous les deux de quelques pas, quand soudain, les yeux verts de Grell se posèrent sur une immense Faux tenue par la statue d'un squelette en pierre. Il s'en approcha rapidement, puis passa son doigt dessus avec admiration.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en liant ses mains, Ronnie, as-tu déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ? On dirait…une Faux de la Mort, comme celle qu'utilise la grande Faucheuse…

-Mouais… Tu crois en ces trucs, toi ?

-…Je ne sais pas trop.. Mais je suis sûre que Undertaker pourra nous renseigner…

Déterminé à ramener ce magnifique objet chez lui, Grell se mit à tirer de toutes ces forces sur la Faux afin de l'arracher des mains squelettiques de la statue.

-Mmmf ! RON, T'ATTEND QUOI, rugit-il, VIENS M'AIDER !

Ronald s'exécuta – non sans pester- puis tira à son tour sur la Faux. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils réussirent enfin à la dégager.

-OUIIII ! S'enthousiasma Grell en sautillant. On a réussi !

-Oui mais… pourquoi… la terre tremble ?

Les deux explorateurs levèrent les yeux vers le plafond et hurlèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils découvrirent que le mausolée était en train de s'écrouler. Sans perdre une seconde, ils se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, et réussirent à s'en extirper juste avant de se faire ensevelir par les décombres.

-Rha..ha…ha …Plus…jamais…ça…s'essouffla Ronald alors que Grell s'amusait avec la Faux, comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais eu lieu. Puis Ron orienta ses yeux vers le sol.

-Hum ? Fit-il. Grell, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé…

Grell cessa de jouer avec la Faux puis se dirigea en sautillant vers son ami qui tenait un étrange objet dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Grell en faisant rouler le petit objet transparent entre ces doigts. On dirait une espèce de petit bâton en… je ne saurai pas dire en quel matériau c'est fait… Mais je pense que Undertaker pourra nous éclairer, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il attrapa Ronald par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'habitat de l'étrange croque-mort.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le magasin de pompes funèbres, aussi glauque que d'accoutumée. Grell poussa la porte grinçante et il fut aussitôt accueilli par le ricanement lugubre de Undertaker.

-He he he…fit-il, et Grell et Ron eurent beau regarder partout autour d'eux, ils ne décelèrent aucune trace du fossoyeur.

Puis ils entendirent un grincement horriblement désagréable, et Ronald aussi bien que Grell reculèrent de deux pas lorsqu'ils virent Undertaker sortir d'un des cercueils.

-Bonjour, mes amis…he he he…

-J'ai vraiment eu trop peur ! s'exclama Ronald en tenant son cœur et en prenant de grandes inspirations.

-Undertaker ! S'écria joyeusement Grell en sautant dans les bras de son aîné.

-Bonjour, Grell, bonjour Ronald. Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé dans le cimetière ! S'écria Grell en tendant la Faux au fossoyeur.

Ce dernier prit l'objet en l'analysant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Oooh.. he he he… je crois bien que tu as mis la main sur une Death Scythe, Grell…

-Une Death Scythe ? Répétèrent les deux jeunes gens avec admiration.

-He he he…oui tout à fait. C'est avec ceci que les Dieux de la Mort, aussi appelés Shinigamis fauchent les âmes des mortels… C'est un objet très rare…

-Des Dieux de la Mort… répéta Grell d'un ton rêveur. Qu'est-ce que ce doit être bien d'en être un…

-Ils existent vraiment ? demanda Ronald, peu convaincu.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Undertaker en se rapprochant très rapidement du blond. He he he… cependant ils vivent dans leur propre monde, ils ne viennent dans le monde des humains que pour le travail…

Ron fit un « Hm… » sceptique alors que Grell regardait la Faux avec émerveillement.

-Oh ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en sortant le petit objet de sa poche, et ça, Undertaker, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le croque-mort reconnu sans problème le stylo bille, objet seulement connu des Shinigamis en cette fin du 19e siècle.

-Ca… ricana-t-il… ça, my dear, c'est ce que les Shinigami appellent un « tourbilla ». Les Dieux de la Mort s'en servent pour boucler leurs cheveux, finit-il en enroulant l'une de ses longues mèches argentée autour du stylo.

-Un tourbiiiiilla…. Répéta de nouveau Grell, au comble de l'émerveillement…. Oooh… Je vais m'en servir pour boucler mes cheveux la prochaine fois que je monterai sur sur scè.…(il sembla réaliser quelque chose) LE SPECTACLE ! (il se tourna vers Ronald) LE SPECTACLE ! OH NON , le morveux va me tuer !

Sur-ce, il adressa un rapide « au revoir et merci » à Undertaker qui continuait de ricaner, puis se pressa de rentrer au manoir, la tête remplie de rêves. Dans sa hâte, Grell bouscula brutalement un homme. Il s'excusa rapidement puis reprit son chemin, sans se rendre compte que les yeux dorés de l'homme étaient toujours rivés sur lui.

-C'est ça… maugréât l'homme toujours en le suivant du regard. Rentre vite au Manoir Phantomhive, petit majordome… Pendant que moi, je rêve de partir de cet affreux Manoir Trancy pour m'occuper du jeune Ciel…

Il renifla de mépris.

-Fais bien attention à toi, poursuivit-il dans un rictus cruel. Tu pourrais bien être la personne qui me permettra de prendre possession du Manoir Phantomhive…

Puis il ricana sinistrement comme un idiot, sous le regard confus des passants.

* * *

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Grell…

Grell subit sans broncher les reproches du charismatique Sebastian. Ronald se trouvait en retrait, à quelques mètres derrière lui, et Ciel, assis sur un fauteuil des plus luxueux, assistait à la scène sans grand intérêt.

-Je suis désolée ! Pleurnicha Grell. J'ai complètement oublié le spectacle….

-Ce n'est pas grave, avec ou sans toi, ça aurai été un désastre, commenta Ciel.

Le regard de Sebastian s'assombrit, ce qui fit frissonner Grell.

-A cause de ta petite escapade, reprit-il, la représentation fut complètement ruinée…Ce spectacle devait satisfaire les yeux du Jeune Maître, cela devait être un véritable chef d'œuvre, comme on l'attend du majordome de la maison Phantomhive… Et maintenant à cause de toi, ma réputation est _salie_….

-Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Intervint subitement Ronald.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

-Euh, poursuivit Ronald en narrant leur aventure avec éclat. C'est à cause de ce tremblement de terre ! Et on a essayé de… Mais on n'a pas pu ! Alors on a… Et puis… Brrr ça faisait peur ! Mais on a réussi à s'en sortir. Et puis après Undertaker a commencé à parler pendant des heures, et-

-Undertaker ? Répéta Ciel, soudainement réveillé.

Grell mitrailla Ronald du regard pour avoir vendu la mèche, et ce dernier lui fit un sourire navré.

-Grell, tu es encore allé trainer chez ce Croque-Mort fou !

-Il n'est pas fou, grommela Grell.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas t'approcher du monde occulte, gronda Ciel. C'est _mon_ domaine, toi tu n'es qu'un simple domestique ! Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer par l'un de ces Shinigamis idiots, et on aurait été bien avancés !

-Les Shinigamis ne sont pas idiots ! Siffla Grell.

-Ils sont dangereux. Ils attaquent tout ce qui n'appartint pas à leur race, et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre du temps à voler à ton secours uns fois que tu te retrouveras éventré par l'une de ces Death Scythes simplement à cause de tes gamineries !

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, rugit-il, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours, sale morveux !

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Grell Sutcliff ! Tant que tu vivras dans ce manoir, tu devras obéir à _mes_ ordres !

-Mais si tu prenais le temps d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire !

-Un Lord n'a pas à écouter les pleurnichements de ses domestiques ! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec ces Shinigamis, est-ce clair ?

Grell lui lança un regard mauvais, puis il courut hors de la pièce dans un grand « RHA ! » furieux, suivi par Ronald.

-… Hum, soupira Sebastian dans un rictus amusé. Ce Grell… Il pense tout savoir…

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne va pas continuer longtemps à me défier.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Jeune Maître. Grell ne doit plus s'approcher autant du monde des Shinigamis. Il va falloir garder l'œil sur lui…

Ciel esquissa un petit rictus.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Sebastian.

-Bien sûr.

-Grell a besoin d'être supervisé.

-Tout à fait.

-Il a besoin que quelqu'un le surveille en permanence, ou il risquerait de nous attirer des ennuis.

-Exactement.

Son sourire s'accentua.

-Et c'est toi, Sebastian, qui va le surveiller….

Il devait l'admettre, Sebastian l'avait senti venir. Son Jeune Maître aimait beaucoup trop le torturer, et il savait à quel point Grell l'agaçait… Mais il ne pouvait pas discuter les ordres de son maître.

-….Yes, My Lord, soupira-t-il en s'inclinant.

Il se lança donc à la recherche de Grell, qu'il surprit en train de comploter quelque chose avec son ami Ronald. Intrigué, il décida de les suivre. Grell le mena alors jusqu'à une pièce secrète du manoir, que Sebastian lui-même n'avait jamais visitée. Il s'y glissa discrètement, et son sourcil tiqua.

Dans cette salle étaient emmagasinés plus d'objets ayant un rapport avec les Shinigamis que l'on puisse l'imaginer. Des Faux, des ordinateurs, des stylos, des Death List… Mais où Grell avait-il pu trouver tout cela ?

En parlant de Grell, ce dernier était allongé au sol, à contempler avec mélancolie une énorme Faux en pierre.

-Grell, tout va bien ? Demanda Ronald en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Si seulement je pouvais faire comprendre à ce morveux… soupira-t-il tristement. Je ne vois pas les choses à sa manière… Comment est-ce qu'un monde qui fait d'aussi beaux objets pourrait être…. Aussi barbare ?

Sebastian se dissimula derrière un fauteuil et observa la scène avec attention. Il semblerait que Grell soit sur le point de… Chanter ?

-_Tous ces beaux mecs, que j'ai dragués, _

_Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils ont tous succombés,_

_Ne crois-tu pas que je suis, bien trop gâtée, par la vie ? _

_Vois Sebastian, une vraie merveille, _

_Ses yeux rubis qui brillent comme des soleils, _

_En voyant ça tu te dis, « Oui », _

_Ce manoir est un paradis ! _

_Je suis logée, blanchie, et payée,_

_Ma chambre est digne de celle d'une princesse…._

Il tendit alors à Ronald une boîte remplie de stylos.

_-Tu veux un tourbilla ? J'en ai des tas… _

_Mais tout ça m'indiffère, et m'ennuie…_

_Moi je voudrais, être un Dieu de la Mort, _

_Moi je voudrais, faucher l'âme des humains, _

_Les voir saigner quand je… c'est que le mot déjà ? Oh, Tue ~ _

_Servir du thé, ce n'est pas une fierté, _

_Il faut une Faux pour tuer, massacrer, _

_Flâner le longs de ces… Comment ça s'appelle ? Bureaux ! _

_Si le Faucheur fauche, si le Faucheur tue, s'il peut sans crainte ôter la vie à mains nues, _

_Comme j'aimerais, si je pouvais… Partir là bas ! _

_Je donnerais, tout ce que j'ai, pour partir d'ici ! _

_Pour faire vrombir, avec plaisir, ma Tronçonneuse…. _

_Les Faucheurs comprennent, j'en suis certaine, et une fille, peut les aimer sans frayeur, _

_Femme sans complexe, presque déesse, _

_C'est ce que je veux ! _

_Oooh, moi je veux savoir, moi je veux pouvoir, _

_Peindre les rues de Londres d'un rouge cramoisi, _

_Sous la lune rousse, pourquoi ma passion ne pourrait pas, quoi déjà ? Brûler ! _

_Un jour viendra, je partirai, _

_Grell Sutcliff prendra enfin son pied ! _

_Vivre ma vie… Très loin d'ici… _

_Partir là… baaaaas ! _

Puis Grell enfouit son visage dans ses bras et commença à pleurer doucement, sous le regard conciliant de Ronald. Sebastian choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de sa cachette.

-Sebas-Chan ! S'exclama Grell avec surprise. Oh, tu as entendu ma petite chanson ~ ?

-Grell ! Gronda-t-il. Peux-tu m'expliquer… Tout ceci ?

-C'est… c'est juste… ma collection, fit Grell d'une voix innocente.

-Oh, répondit Sebastian dans un sourire ironique. Je vois… ta collection… Tu sais que si le Jeune Maître entend parler de ta petite… _collection_, il risque d'être assez en colère…

-Oooh, Sebby-darling, minauda Grell en battant des cils, s'il te plait, ne dis rien au morveux…

-Allez, soyez sympa, ajouta Ronald. Grell n'a rien fait de mal…

Sebastian poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

-Bien…finit-il par dire en posant sa main sur son front. Après tout, si le Jeune Maître ne me demande rien, il n'y a aucune raison que le prévienne de quoi que ce soit. En revanche s'il me demande ce que tu trafiques, Grell, je serai obligé de lui dire.

Grell laissa échapper une exclamation de pure joie accompagnée d'un gros « YESSS ! » de la part de Ronald. Sebastian secoua la tête d'un air de dire « bon sang, ils sont irrécupérables… »

-Allons, nous ferions mieux de retourner dans le living-room, annonça-t-il. Grell, nous avons du thé à préparer et-

Il fut interrompu par un énorme bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur. Sans perdre un instant, Grell se précipita hors du manoir pour voir ce qui se passait, suivit de très près par Ronald qui était également curieux et par Sebastian qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Grell ! Cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais Grell ne l'écoutait pas, déterminé à trouver la source de ce bruit. Il courait à toute vitesse à travers les ruelles de Londres, pour finalement déboucher sur… sur la scène la plus grandiose à laquelle il n'ait jamais assisté.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme mort, qui baignait presque dans son propre sang. Il prit grand soin de se dissimuler derrière un mur, à la fois fasciné et apeuré.

-Grell, rugit Sebastian qui venait de le rattraper. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de-

Il s'interrompu de nouveau lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui captivait tant Grell :

Trois hommes venaient de s'approcher du mourant. Le premier était assez petit et frêle, et semblait si fatigué qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Le deuxième, grand et baraqué, avait une coiffure des plus étranges et il arborait continuellement un sourire arrogant et goguenard. Le troisième était également assez grand, avec des cheveux brun foncés et impeccablement coiffés ainsi que des yeux d'un vert intense et pénétrant…

Et Grell ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard.

-Ce sont des Shinigamis, annonça Sebastian. Il faut partir.

Le majordome avait déjà entamé le chemin du retour en compagnie de Ronald, mais Grell rechignait à s'arracher de la magnifique vue que lui offrait le Shinigami brun à l'expression si délicieusement froide.

-He he he…Plutôt impressionnants, ces trois petits Shinigamis, hm ?

Grell sursauta. Undertaker venait d'apparaitre devant lui d'une manière si soudaine qu'il avait failli lui provoquer une crise cardiaque.

-Undertaker… chuchota Grell, moins fort, ils vont t'entendre….

Undertaker lança un bref regard vers les trois Dieux de la Mort, puis vers Sebastian et Ronald qui observaient la scène d'un air soucieux un peu plus loin, avant de glousser.

-He he… je vois… Je vais me faire discret… He he he ~

Grell soupira et concentra de nouveau son attention sur les Shinigamis.

-Oh… je n'avais encore jamais vu de Dieu de la Morts en action d'aussi près… (il gloussa) Huhu ~ il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

-…Un peu trop petit et fragile à mon goût, ricana Undertaker.

-Mais non, mais lui ! Protesta Grell. Celui avec les lunettes…

-He he he… Ils ont tous les trois des lunettes…

-Rho, tu le fais exprès ?

Il prit le visage de Undertaker et l'orienta vers le Shinigami brun.

-Lui… Celui avec le drôle de bâton extensible…

Undertaker continua de rire doucement, alors que Grell se perdait dans la contemplation du beau Shinigami…

-Attends, William, fit soudain le Shinigami avec la drôle de coiffure. Avant qu'on fauche l'âme de ce pauv' gars, y'avait un truc qu'il fallait que je te donne…

Ledit William haussa un sourcil.

-Et de quoi cela peut-il bien s'agir, agent Eric Slingby ?

Eric fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une carte en plastique.

-Voilà, le patron m'a dit de te remettre ça, c'est ton badge de Chef de Secteur.

William se saisit du badge sans quitter son expression impassible et l'épingla à sa veste.

-Félicitation ! S'enthousiasme le plus petit des trois. Vous l'avez bien méritée, cette promotion !

-Merci, Alan Humphries, répondit-il humblement. Bien, mettons-nous au travail à présent…

Sur-ce, William planta sa Faux dans le ventre du cadavre. Aussitôt, une étrange bobine de film s'échappa de la plaie... Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que la bobine commence à s'agiter et à s'attaquer aux trois Shinigamis.

Eric prit immédiatement Alan par la main et l'emmena le plus loin possible de la scène. Mais William n'eut pas cette chance. Pris par surprise, il se retrouva complètement ligoté par la bobine de film, et sa Faux lui échappa des mains.

Grell était horrifié. Si personne ne lui venait en aide, il risquait de mourir !

Sans hésiter d'avantage, il se précipita vers William. La bobine l'attaqua également, mais il réussit à se saisir de la Faux que William avait fait tomber et pu donc se défendre. Il brandit son arme dans tous les sens, combattant de toutes ses forces. Le film était puissant, mais Grell était déterminé à sauver cet homme. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il parvint finalement à détruire la dernière bobine, et dans un soupir exténué, il s'agenouilla auprès de William, qui était inconscient.

Il le détailla avec crainte. Sa peau semblait si pâle…

-Tu crois qu'il est… mort ? Demanda-t-il faiblement à Undertaker lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

-He he he… ne t'en fais pas… Si c'est le cas, je prendrai bien soin de lui ~

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rugit-il. S'il est mort je- Oh ! Il respire !

En effet, la poitrine de William continuait de se souler à un rythme régulier. Faiblement, certes, mais au moins, cela prouvait qu'il était en vie.

-Regarde… murmura Grell en lui caressant doucement la joue. Il est si… beau…

Il l'observa amoureusement, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de William, décoiffés par la bataille.

Il sourit tendrement et se mit à fredonner avec passion :

-_Mon seul désir, vivre à tes côtés… _

_Mon seul espoir, rester là près de toi…_

_Me plonger dans tes yeux, tes yeux si froids…._

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian assistait sans voix à la scène. Cette petite chanson annonçait très certainement l'arrivée de nouveaux ennuis… Et Undertaker et Ronald qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser…

Grell poursuivit, cette fois-ci avec plus d'intensité :

-_Faucher ensemble, main dans la main,_

_Faire en sorte que tu sois mien, _

_Mon jour de chance, _

_La vie commence, _

_Pour toi et… moi…._

William commençait doucement à se réveiller, extirpé de son inconscience par la douce mélodie de Grell. Malheureusement, il avait perdu ses lunettes dans la bataille, et ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de son sauveur… Tout ce qu'il percevait était une voix charmante, chantante… qui pourrait aussi bien appartenir à un homme qu'à une femme… des longs cheveux marron…Et surtout, deux magnifiques yeux vert en amande…

Grell allait pour embrasser William, mais il fut contraint de s'enfuir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Eric. A contre cœur, il retourna se cacher derrière le mur, là ou l'attendaient Undertaker, Sebastian et Ronald.

-William ? Cria Eric. Wiiillliiiaaaam ?

-Je.. suis là, répondit William, encore secoué.

Eric et Alan l'aidèrent à se relever et William leur cracha froidement qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l''assiste.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Alan.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il agacé.

Il laissa ensuite vagabonder son regard vers lu mur derrière lequel se cachait Grell. Il le fixa pensivement, comme s'il espérait parvenir à y voir à travers.

-William ? Fit Eric.

-Quelqu'un m'a sauvé, déclara-t-il en replaçant les lunettes que lui tendaient Alan sur son nez. Une femme, sûrement, à en juger par la longueur de ses cheveux…

Alan et Eric lui lancèrent un regard intrigué, comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

-Elle chantait, précisa William.

-Euh… Okay, William, déclara Eric en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son supérieur. Si tu l'dis…

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Monsieur, dit Alan. Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme…

Alan et Eric prirent chacun un bras de William et le traînèrent loin du cadavre, malgré ses protestations.

Grell les observa s'en aller, un air rêveur au visage.

-Bien… soupira Sebastian. Le mieux est encore que nous faisions comme si rien ne tout ceci ne s'était passé. Le Jeune Maître n'a rien besoin de savoir… Encore une fois, tant qu'il ne me demandera rien, je ne lui dirai rien, personne ne lui dira rien.

Ronald acquiesça, mais Grell était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, et il se remit à chanter :

-_Je ne sais pas, pourquoi je t'aime, _

_Mais je suis prête à t'aimer quand même ! _

_Notre jour de chance, _

_La vie commence, _

_Pour toi et…. MOIIIIIII ! _

-Oui, oui, on a compris, Grell, fit Ronald d'un ton las. Tu ne vas quand même pas chanter à chaque fois que t'as un truc à dire, si ?

Grell soupira rêveusement comme toute réponse.

-Rentrons, décréta Sebastian.

Il adressa un au revoir à Undertaker en lui souriant de manière hypocrite, puis tourna les talons en direction du manoir. Ronald lui embôita le pas, et Grell, après un dernier regard vers les trois petits points noires qu'étaient à présent Alan, Eric et William, se décida à rentrer également au manoir…

Sans se douter qu'une paire d'yeux dorés l'observait avec avidité.

-Alors ça… Murmura l'homme aux yeux dorés, que Grell avait percuté le matin même. C'est trop beau… Le petit majordome du manoir Phantomhive est amoureux d'un Shinigami…

Comme pour extérioriser sa joie, il esquissa un petit pas de claquettes, ce qui était assez risible car son visage était parfaitement impassible.

-Son âme pourrait vraiment m'être utile pour m'emparer de celle de Ciel… C'est la réussit assurée…

Un affreux rictus inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'il regardait Grell quitter progressivement son champ de vision…

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous aurez la suite plus tard ^^ Gros bisous ! **


	2. La Petite Sirène Part 2

**Suiiiite ! **

* * *

-Grell ! T'es dans la salle de bain depuis une heure ! Sors de là !

Grell ne s'emporta même pas contre Bard en sortant de la salle de bain le lendemain. Ses pensées étaient entièrement occupées par le beau William, et il ne cessait de fredonner à tue-tête toutes les chansons d'amour qu'il connaissait.

Bard le regarda s'éloigner en haussant un sourcil.

-Bard, que ce passe-t-il ? tonna la voix de Ciel. Ne reste pas planté dans le couloir comme ça, tu bouches le passage !

-Ah, euh, pardon, Jeune Maître, fit le cuisinier. C'est Grell, il est bizarre depuis hier.

-C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ ? Pesta-t-il.

-Il n'arrête pas de chanter… dit Finnian qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir en compagnie de Maylene. Et chaque fois qu'il croise un miroir, il lance des clins d'œil à son reflet…

-Je ne vois ici rien d'inhabituel, constata le jeune comte – Grell avait toujours été étrange et maladivement narcissique.

-Oh, n'est-ce pas évident ? S'extasia Maylene. Notre petit Grell est amoureux !

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, souligna Ciel. Il n'a jamais vraiment été discret vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Sebastian…

-Ouais mais là, ça devient grave, poursuivit Bard. Il est encore plus mordu qu'avant….

-Vous croyez que Grell aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Supposa Finny de sa petite voix innocente.

Ils haussèrent tous les quatre les épaules, l'air désintéressé, et reprirent leurs activités.

Pendant ce temps, Grell était allongé dans les jardins du manoir, occupé à arracher rêveusement les pétales d'une marguerite, en compagnie de Sebastian – qu'il remarquait à peine.

-Bon, dit le majordome en faisant les cents pas devant Grell. Pour l'instant, tout ce passe bien, le Jeune Maître n'est pas au courant de ton petit sauvetage. Mais il finira bien par l'apprendre… Grell, sais-tu dans quel pétrin tu nous mets ?

-….Il m'aime… Un peu…. Beaucoup….

-Grell, tu m'écoutes ?

-Passionnément… à la folie… pas du tout.

Grell fit la moue, puis il lacéra ce qu'il restait de la fleur avant de la jeter au loin.

-Stupide fleur… maugréa-t-il. Je _sais_ qu'il m'aime. J'ai pas besoin d'une marguerite pour me le dire…

-Grell, s'il te plaît, je sais que je te demande sûrement l'impossible, mais arrête d'agir aussi bêtement…

-Oh, il faut que je le revoie ! Eclata-t-il en se redressant d'un bond, sans prêter attention à Sebastian. Undertaker doit savoir où il habite !

Agacé, Sebastian empoigna Grell par les épaules et le força à s'assoir sur un petit banc. Grell continua de déblatérer des absurdités à propos de la manière dont il projetait d'attirer l'attention de William, mais Sebastian finit par obtenir toute son attention lorsqu'il déboutonna légèrement sa chemise – Grell avait beau être sous le charme de William, il n'était pas pour autant insensible à celui de Sebastian.

-Grell, ordonna-t-il en plantant ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Ecoute-moi bien. Le monde des Shinigamis, c'est l'Enfer ! La vie que tu as en ce moment est bien mieux qu'une vie passée à remplir des documents !

Sachant qu'il n'y avait sûrement aucun moyen d'attirer plus l'attention de Grell qu'en chantant, Sebastian entama quelques notes :

-_La pelouse est toujours moins pourrie, dans le manoir d'à côté, _

_Toi tu aimerais être un Shinigami, bonjour la calamité, _

_Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure, sous le toit de notre Maître bien aimé, _

_Ici on sert le thé tous les jours, mieux tu ne pourras pas trouver, _

Voyant que Grell était relativement intéressé par ce qu'il chantait, il décida de continuer :

_Chez les Phantomhive, _

_Chez les Phantomhive, _

_Tout ici est bien mieux, tout le monde est heureux, au manoir Phantomhive ! _

_Les Faucheurs bossent toute la journée, esclavagés et prisonniers, _

_Pendant qu'on s'incline, sans aucune déprime,_

_Devant Ciel Phantomhive ! _

_Chez nous les corvées sont vites faits, nos jardins sont les plus beaux,_

_Là-bas ils s'ennuient toute la journée, à trimer dans leurs bureaux, _

_Les bureaux vois-tu ce n'est pas le pire, dans ce milieu de cinglés,_

_Si le Faucheur fait des bêtises, il se fait exécuter ! _

Grell écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Sebastian eut un rictus puis poursuivit :

_Eh oui ! _

_Chez les Phantomhive, _

_Chez les Phantomhive, _

_Y'a pas de règlement, pas de documents, pas de tourments, _

_Nous les dossiers ont leur dit non, pourquoi en faire y'a pas de raison ! _

_On met le couvert, et on cire par terre, _

_Chez les Phantomhive ! _

Maylene, Bard et Finny se joignirent à Sebastian et firent les cœurs en reprenant « Chez les Phantomhive ! »

_-Chez les Phantomhive !_

_« Chez les Phantomhive ! »_

_La vie est super, meilleure que leur monde austère, _

_Je te le dis ! _

_« Je te le dis-hi hi ! »_

_Tu vois que Maylene et Finny,_

_Partout où ils vont ils sourient, _

_On garde le rythme, c'est de la dynamite, _

_Chez les Phantomhive !_

_Maylene est très « in », Finnian plante le platane, Bardroy sent le monoï, Tanaka est là, Bocchan a une bonne âme, Lizzy mange du curry, et j'incarne la perfection…_

_La servante est collante, le jardinier musclé, le chef fait de l'effet, Tanaka boit du thé, le Maître et le majordome, s'aiment comme personne, vas-y Bard, tambourine ! _

Bard se mit alors à taper sur ses casseroles comme s'il s'agissait de percutions afin d'ajouter une petite instrumentale à la chanson. Finnian fit de même en incitant les oiseaux à les accompagner et Maylene essayait de produire des notes de guitare en grattant la corde à linge.

Pendant ce temps, Ronald s'était approché de Grell – après avoir un peu danser avec Maylene – et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Grell fit un grand sourire, puis tous deux quittèrent discrètement le jardin, profitant du fait que Sebastian était maintenant à fond dans sa chanson :

_-Chez les Phantomhive ! _

_« Chez les Phantomhive ! »_

_Chez les Phantomhive ! _

_« Chez les Phantomhive »_

_Quand les démons, se lancent dans la chanson, ça fait un carton ! _

_« Ca fait un carton ! »_

_On a la musique dans la peau, chez les Phantomhive on garde le tempo, _

_On fabrique des jouets, on s'amuse toute la journée, _

_Chez les Phantomhive ! _

_Nous sommes aussi fiers, de notre majordome d'enfer, _

_Chez les Phantomhive ! _

_Et les trois idiots, peuvent être rigolos, c'est hypnotique, c'est fantastique, _

_On reste tous ensemble, même si la terre tremble, _

_Au manoir Phantomhiiiiiiiive ! _

A la fin de la chanson, ils se tournèrent tous vers le banc où Grell était censé être assis… pour constater qu'il était parti.

-Grell ? Fit Sebastian pendant que les trois domestiques reprenaient leur travail.

_Oh…_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Cet imbécile est réellement insupportable…_

-SEBASTIAN ! Tonna soudainement Ciel.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers son majordome, l'air furieux.

-Jeune Maître ? Répondit poliment Sebastian.

-Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout, et voilà que je te trouve en train de… _chanter_ ?

Sebastian lui fit un large sourire.

-Allons, Monsieur, un peu de musique ne peut faire de mal à personne, d'autant plus qu'étant donné votre leçon de violon d'hier, vous feriez sûrement mieux de-

-La ferme ! Coupa-t-il. Depuis ce matin, il se passe des choses bizarres, dans ce manoir…

Il se tourna vers son majordome.

-Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose… et tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ! C'est un ordre !

Sebastian adopta une expression plus sérieuse et s'inclina respectivement.

-Yes, My Lord. Il s'agit de Grell. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de faire ce genre de bêtises mais cet idiot est borné. (il leva le regard vers son maître) Il s'est approché des Shinigamis…

La fureur était lisible sur les traits enfantins de Ciel. Il serra le poing, puis ordonna à Sebastian de le conduire à Grell.

Ce petit effronté méritait une bonne leçon...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Grell et Ronald, loin de penser qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir de gros ennuis, venaient d'entrer dans la salle secrète aménagée par Grell.

-Ronnie, que 'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? Gloussa Grell.

Ronald lui adressa un sourire mystérieux avant de tendre vers lui….

Le badge de William.

-OH RONNIE ! S'écria Grell dans une exclamation aigue en prenant le badge. C'est… Fantastique ! Tu es le meilleur !

Il détailla le petit morceau de papier plastifié avec plus d'attention, et regarda plus particulièrement la photo de William.

-Ooow ~ William, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là… huhuhu ~ Quoi ? Fonder une famille avec toi ? Ouh ~ C'est si… si soudain !

Puis il gloussa de plus belle, en s'imaginant aux bras de William, dans une chapelle, devant un prêtre…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Ciel qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Sebastian.

Le garçon avait l'air d'être hors de lui.

-Je pense être quelqu'un de patient, Grell, susurra-t-il. Mais, là, c'est trop ! Jamais encore je n'avais vu un domestique me désobéir autant ! Je suis ton _maître_, tu es censé m'obéir !

-Cause toujours, sale morveux… marmonna Grell en croisant les bras.

Heureusement pour lui, Ciel ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Sebastian m'a rapporté que tu avais sauvé un Shinigami hier ! Les Shinigamis sont nos _ennemis_, Grell !

-Il serait mort si je ne l'avais pas sauvé ! Protesta violement Grell.

-Un Shinigami de moins, la belle affaire, répliqua le gamin dans un rictus.

-Tu ne le connais même pas ! Il est si… sexy ~

Ciel fit une grimace.

-De toute manière, reprit le garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître. Comme si j'avais besoin de… _connaître_ un homme de son espèce. Ce sont tous les même… A faucher la vie des gens sans aucune pitié… sans aucune-

-JE L'AIME ! Hurla soudainement Grell.

Il y eut un grand silence.

-Ca suffit ! Eclata Ciel. Tant que je serai en vie, aucun de mes domestiques ne… _n'aimera_ jamais aucun Shinigami !

Pris de colère, il se mit à essayer de détruire les objets de Grell. Mais comme il était petit et fragile, il parvint tout juste à casser un verre, sous les regards las des trois autres. Il arracha ensuite le badge des mains de Grell.

-Je vais me débarrasser de ça !

Il essaya de le déchirer mais… le plastique était plutôt solide. Il s'acharna dessus pendant une bonne poignée de minutes. Grell était même trop amusé pour souffrir de la situation.

-Voulez-vous de l'aide ? Proposa Sebastian.

-NON ! Je peux le faire tout seul !

Mais au bout de dix minutes, il finit par demander à Sebastian de le déchirer en plusieurs morceaux afin que Grell ne puisse pas les recoller. Cette fois-ci, Grell ne riait plus du tout. Il voulut empêcher Sebastian d'obéir à son maître mais le majordome le repoussa brutalement. Grell s'effondra, et lorsqu'il vit le badge réduit en miettes, il fondit en larmes.

-Voilà ! Et que cela te serve de leçon ! Tonna Ciel.

Puis il sortit d'un pas furieux de la salle, laissant le pauvre Grell se vider de ses larmes.

Ronald tenta de le réconforter en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule mais Grell le rejeta :

-Laisse-moi seule… sanglota-t-il.

Ronald acquiesça tristement, puis sortit à son tour de la pièce avec Sebastian.

Grell continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus produire aucune larme. Ce morveux lui paierait cet affront !

…

Mais comment pourrait-il se venger… il n'était qu'un simple… humain…

Il se leva d'un bond. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air… Il sécha ses larmes et essuya son mascara, et sortit discrètement du manoir.

-Tu as l'air bouleversé…

Il se retourna, et découvrit alors un jeune garçon, sûrement du même âge que Ciel, avec de grands yeux bleu et des cheveux d'un blond éclatant.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider, dit le garçon.

Grell plissa les sourcils, et se rapprocha précautionneusement de lui.

-Comment… un gamin comme toi pourrait bien m'aider ?

Le garçon n'eut pas l'air offensé et se contenta de ricaner.

-Ma majordome possède de grands pouvoirs, annonça-t-il.

-Qui est ton majordome ?

Le sourire du blond s'accentua :

-Claude Faustus.

Grell n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Claude Faustus, et comme de toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il décida de suivre l'étrange garçon.

Heureusement pour lui, Sebastian et Ronald avaient assisté à toute la scène, et décidèrent de le suivre afin de garder un œil sur lui…

* * *

Le Manoir Trancy – le manoir où résidait Claude Faustus – était aussi beau et grand que celui des Phantomhive, pourtant, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère paraissait inquiétant aux yeux de Grell. Le labyrinthe de rosiers, par exemple, ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et les ronces s'acharnaient à s'accrocher à ses vêtements, comme si elles voulaient l'empêcher d'entrer dans le manoir.

-Allons, suis-moi, fit le garçon en souriant d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante.

Grell hocha la tête et emboîta les pas du garçon, sans se douter que Ronald et Sebastian le suivait également.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs du manoir pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Grell, tant il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Claude Faustus. Finalement, le garçon – qui se nommait Alois, d'après ce qu'il avait dit à Grell - ouvrit une porte, et l'invita à entrer. Précautionneusement, Grell se décida à franchir le seuil… Pour être aussitôt accueillit par une voix froide et doucereuse :

-Viens… Entre, jeune majordome….je suis ravi de te faire enfin ta connaissance….

Grell écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'homme sui se tenait devant lui. De beaux yeux dorés encadré par une paire de fines lunettes, une expression délicieusement froide, des cheveux noir-violacés et un rictus aussi cruel que mystérieux… Ce Claude n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il ressemblait même un peu à William…

Grell fut tout de suite de bonne humeur et afficha un grand sourire ravi en s'exclamant un « Bonjour ! »

Le rictus de Claude s'accentua.

-Si j'ai bien compris… dit-il, une lueur menaçante dans le regard, tu es ici parce que tu es tombé sous le charme d'un… Shinigami, n'est-pas ? Et pas n'importe quel Shinigami, le chef du secteur Londonien…

Sa voix était morne, mais on pouvait tout de même y déceler une certaine excitation.

-Je ne te blâme pas, poursuivit Claude dans un sourire de plus en plus inquiétant, il faut dire qu'il est assez bel homme.

Grell gloussa.

-Bien, continua-t-il, la solution à ton problème est très simple : le seul moyen d'obtenir ce que tu veux… (il lui lança un regard avide) est de devenir un Shinigami _toi-même_.

Grell resta bouche-bée.

-Vous pourriez faire ça ? Demanda-t-il, à la fois choqué et fou de joie.

Un reflet étrange tinta le verre de ses lunettes

-Mon adorable petit majordome, susurra-t-il, je le fais chaque jour… Je ne vis que dans ce but, aider de mon mieux le peuple Londonien, les enfants qui souffrent, les pauvres âmes en détresse, qui n'ont personne vers qui se tourner…

Et il se mit à chanter, tout en dansant d'une manière étrange :

-_Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de très bon, _

_J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de démon, _

_Mais être un majordome, _

_Cela peut changer un homme, _

_Repenti j'ai donc joué mon rôle à fond… _

Toujours en dansant, il s'approcha d'une énorme toile d'araignée suspendue au mur. Entre les fils, on pouvait apercevoir la photographie de plusieurs jeunes enfants.

_-Il est vrai que je suis un démon-araignée, _

_C'est ainsi, je l'ai toujours été, _

_Aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme, _

_Je suis, je le proclame, _

_Au service de tous les cas désespérés… pathétiques…_

_Pauvres âmes en perdition…_

_En mal… de tout…_

Il montra la photo de Lucas puis de Alois :

_-Cette âme-là veut tuer ses voisins, et celle-là voudrait qu'on l'aime bien, _

_Et moi qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je dis oui… _

_Toutes ces âmes en perdition…_

_En mal… de tout… _

_Elles débarquent dans ma toile en criant « Claude, guérit mon mal ! »_

_Et moi j'accepte, c'est normal…_

_Il est tout de même arrivé, que l'une ne puisse pas payer, et que j'avoue avoir mangée sans compassion…_

_C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait que du bien, mais tout compte fait je suis un Saint ! _

_Pour toutes ces âmes en perdition…._

Il attrapa Grell – qui se demandait vraiment où il avait atterri - par l'épaule :

-Maintenant, voici ce que je te propose : nous allons passer un pacte, qui te permettra de devenir un Shinigami pour deux jours. Ecoute bien, c'est là que cela devient important.

Grell hocha sérieusement la tête, prêt à tout pour exaucer son rêve.

-Avant la fin du deuxième jour, tu devras faire en sorte que ton Shinigami soit tombé éperdument amoureux de toi.

Grell laissa échapper un « Aaaw… » Rêveur, en s'imaginant dans les bras de Will.

-Concentre-toi ! Coupa Claude. Pour prouver son amour, il devra t'embrasser. Mais pas n'importe quel petit bisou, je parle bien de-

-D'UN BISOU AVEC LA LAAANGUE ! Gloussa Grell en se tortillant.

Claude haussa un sourcil.

-Hum… J'allais dire un baiser d'amour, mais je suppose que cela fonctionne également. Bref, s'il t'embrasse avant que le soleil ne se couche lors du troisième jour, tu resteras un Shinigami pour toujours. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… (son visage pris une expression à la limite de la perversion) L'âme de ton Jeune Maître sera à moi.

-L'âme du morveux ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là-dedans ?

Sebastian, qui était toujours caché, failli protester mais Ronald l'en empêcha à temps : il ne voulait pas que Grell et Claude remarque leur présence.

-Alors, nous avons un accord ? S'enquit Claude.

Grell allait crier un grand « OUIII » mais quelque chose le frappa soudainement.

-Oh, mais j'y pense ! Si je deviens un Shinigami, je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec Sebas-Chan !

-En effet, ricana-t-il. Mais tu auras ton homme… La vie est malheureusement faite de choix douloureux…

-Pas faux, dit Grell. Je préfère tenter ma chance avec mon William, alors ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-J'allais oublier un minuscule détail, reprit Claude. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé du paiement…

Grell fit un petit sourire malicieux.

-Eh bien… je n'ai pas d'espèce, mais je peux payer en nature ~

Claude frissonna.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux petits garçons.

Grell choisi de ne pas commenter ces derniers mots.

-Non, ce que je veux de toi Grell, c'est… ta voix.

Il fronça les sourcils en se tenant la gorge.

-Sans ma voix… Comment est-ce que je-

-Tu as de l'allure… une frimousse d'ange… Et ne sous estimons surtout pas l'importance du langage du corps !

Il finit par un pas de claquette et se remit à chanter :

-_Je peux dire que les Faucheurs n'aiment pas être distraits, _

_Qu'ils pensent que les bavards sont assommants, _

_Que quand un employé sait tenir sa langue, il est toujours bien plus charmant, _

_Car parler ne remplit pas les documents, _

_En plus, ils ont une sainte horreur de la conversation,_

_Un Shinigami fait tout pour l'éviter… _

_Mais ils se rouleraient aux pieds,_

_De la femme réservée, _

_Ils détestent les dévergondées ! _

_N'aie pas peur ! _

_Pauvre âme en perdition…_

_Décide-toi, fais ton choix…_

_Je suis un homme très occupé, et j'y passerai pas la journée, _

_Ca ne te coûtera, que ta voix…_

_Ma pauvre âme en perdition…_

_En mal… D'amour…_

Il ôta son gant, et une marque de forme circulaire commença à se dessiner sur le dos de sa main.

_-Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont, il faut payer l'addition, _

_Avale bien, respire à fond, serre-moi la main, et puis c'est bon, _

_L'âme de Ciel sera bientôt à moi, _

_Et je complète ma collection…. _

_D'une pauvre âme en perdition ! _

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Grell serra la main qui lui proposait Claude. Ce dernier souriait comme un dément.

-Maintenant, chante, ordonna-t-il.

Grell ouvrit grand la bouche et s'exécuta :

-_Koredemo, Lady DE-_

Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Sa voix avait complètement disparue, aspirée par une rose noire et étrange épinglée à la veste de Claude. Il était complètement muet…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail. Il sentit qu'une puissante vague magique était en train de l'englober. Ses cheveux se détachèrent, et se tintèrent alors d'un rouge sang des plus flamboyants. Ses dents s'affinèrent, s'aiguisèrent, pour finalement devenir une rangée de crocs acérés. Son costume terne de majordome se changea en un magnifique manteau rouge et féminin, et ses chaussures furent troquées contre des bottines à talon rouges et noires. Il se sentit également gagner en puissance, comme si plus rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter… Pour finir, une énorme tronçonneuse se matérialisa dans sa main.

Une fois la transformation achevée, Claude le propulsa hors du manoir d'une manière si puissante que Grell se retrouva sur le trottoir, les quatre fers en l'air.

Il se releva. Il n'avait même pas mal ! Il était…

_Un Shinigami ! _

Trop heureux, il se mit à sautiller sur place, en faisant vrombir sa tronçonneuse…


	3. La Petite Sirène Part 3

**Et... Dernière partie ! ^^ **

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques ruelles de l'endroit où se trouvait Grell, William venait d'achever de récolter les âmes de sa liste. Il referma alors sa To Die List, puis poussa un profond soupir.

Il avait beau tout faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette… _voix_ de sa tête. La voix de la personne qui était venue à son secours. Elle était si étrange…

Il avait fouillé l'intégralité des bureaux, mais aucune voix ne correspondait à celle qu'il avait entendue…

Il était loin de se douter que la personne qu'il recherchait était seulement à plusieurs mètres de lui, en train de danser sur place.

-Je ne peux pas le croire, dit sèchement Sebastian en toisant Grell d'un regard mauvais. Cet idiot à mis en jeu l'âme du Jeune Maître simplement pour satisfaire son propre intérêt.

-Bah, c'est pas si grave, fit Ronald. On n'a qu'à l'aider à faire en sorte que William tombe amoureux de lui, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, poursuivit Sebastian. Les Shinigamis sont réputés pour n'avoir aucun cœur… (il réfléchit). Nous allons devoir redoubler d'efforts pour aider Grell, et ainsi conserver l'âme du Jeune Maître… Tu es vraiment une _nuisance_, Grell !

Grell se retourna et vint papillonner des cils devant Sebastian, le serrant dans ses bras afin de manifester sa joie à l'idée d'être aidé par ses deux amis. A eux trois, ils ne pouvaient que réussir !

-Tiens tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ? Fit la voix de Undertaker.

Grell lui montra joyeusement sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements et ses dents pointues. Il finit par agiter sa Faux de la Mort.

-Oh ? On dirait bien que tu es finalement devenu un Shinigami, Grell… He he he ~ Il me tarde de savoir comment les choses vont se finir…

-Undertaker, intervint sérieusement Sebastian. Nous devons absolument trouver le Shinigami nommé William, pouvez-vous nous aider ?

-He he… Bien entendu, mon cher Majordome… Mais… tu connais mon prix…

-Un rire contre une information, soupira Sebastian. Bien…

Sur-ce, il empoigna Grell – qui était toujours en train de danser – et posa l'extrémité de ses longs cheveux rouges sur son propre crâne, avant de prendre une pose et une voix féminine.

-Je suis Grell Sutcliff, et je suis tellement narcissique et égoïste que je suis prête à prendre le risque de tuer mon cher Maître contre un simple bisou avec la langue de mon Willu d'amour… DEATH !

Puis il gloussa à la manière de Grell, avant de reprendre immédiatement un air sérieux en fixant Undertaker.

-Ca vous va ?

Grell le fusilla du regard, mais Undertaker eut l'air assez amusé puisqu'il éclata de rire.

-HE HE HE HE ! Très bonne imitation! HE HE !

-Alors, euh… vous nous emmenez voir William ? Demanda timidement Ronald.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon petit, gloussa-t-il. Je pense que William ne va pas tarder à venir directement par ici…

Et en effet, à peine eut-il dit ces mots que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Sebastian, Ronald et Undertaker se cachèrent derrière un mur, et Grell se recoiffa à la hâte. Lorsqu'il vit arriver William, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire…

William plissa un sourcil. Il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu ce Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, et pourtant il connaissait de vue toutes les recrues du secteur Londonien.

En tous cas, cette personne était sans aucun doute la personne la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vue… Il était même incapable de dire avec certitude s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

-Hum… Fit-il. Bonjour… Puis-je vous aider ?

Ne pouvant dire le moindre mot, Grell se contenta de le fixer en battant des cils et en continuant de sourire d'une manière enjôleuse.

Will haussa un sourcil.

-Nous serions-nous… déjà rencontrés ? Osa-t-il.

Grell hocha frénétiquement la tête. William réfléchit, puis il redressa ses lunettes.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes la personne qui m'est venu en aide hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Grell continua d'hocher la tête, trop heureux.

-Eh bien, je vous…. Hm… Remercie, dit-il froidement. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom ainsi que votre numéro de bureau, que je puisse vous faire parvenir une prime pour service rendu à recrue en danger ?

Grell ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il prit une expression affligée avant de montrer sa gorge à William, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était muet.

-Vous ne pouvez pas parler ?

Grell crut percevoir une certaine déception dans son intonation.

-Hm… Dans ce cas…. Vous ne pouvez pas être la personne à laquelle je pensais…

Grell poussa un énorme soupir de frustration, puis il tenta de mimer à William ce qui lui était arrivé mais le sourcil haussé de l'homme devait clairement dire qu'il le prenait pour un fou.

Emporté par ses gestes, Grell trébucha et tomba directement dans les bras de William. Les deux Shinigami se fixèrent durant quelques secondes… puis William détourna le regard en toussotant.

-Hum, venez, je vais vous ramener au bureau.

Grell se blotti contre William tout en se laissant guider, puis, non sans adresser un dernier signe à Ronald, Sebastian et Undertaker, il prit la direction des bureaux avec celui avec lequel il espérait passer le reste de sa vie…

Lorsque Grell arriva dans les locaux des Shinigamis aux bras de William, il fut immédiatement assaillit par une horde de recrues curieuses de tout connaître sur la personne qui avait réussi à approcher le glacial Shinigami.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa rapidement en soupirant un « vraiment » et parti en direction de la cafeteria. Grell voulu lui courir après mais, happé par la foule qui l'entourait et l'assaillait de question, il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il décida de se laisser faire, et de sourire à tous ces beaux Shinigamis qui brûlaient de faire sa connaissance…

-Oh, William, sois raisonnable, tonna Eric en croquant dans une cuisse de poulet. Les jeunes femmes ne prennent pas de risques inutiles en sauvant des hommes qu'elles ne connaissent même pas ! T'as dû rêver !

Il se resservit une belle portion de frites, ne prêtant pas attention au regard réprobateur de Alan assis juste à côté de lui.

-Je vous le dis, Slingby, rétorqua froidement Will en coupant son poisson. Cette personne était _réelle_, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu sa voix. Je dois la retrouver et lui faire parvenir sa prime, sinon cela ne serait pas professionnel.

Alors que Eric s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, Grell fit enfin son apparition dans la cafétéria. Ses nouveaux collègues l'avait emmené faire du shopping dans le centre commercial privé des Shinigamis, et il avait donc pu acheter une très belle robe rouge qu'il avait décidé de porter – il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour plaire à Will !

-Wow… souffla Eric. C'est qui, ça ? Elle est bo-

-Eric ! Siffla Alan. Veuillez l'excuser, Miss, mon collègue est un peu rude, mais il n'est pas méchant…

Grell ne prêta aucune attention à Eric et Alan. Son regard était entièrement focalisé sur William qui s'était arrêté de manger pour le détailler. Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Proposa-t-il sur un ton monotone.

Grell ne se fit pas prier et prit place à côté de Will, en continuant de papillonner des cils.

-Hey, William, je crois bien que t'as un ticket, ricana Eric avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Alan.

-On va vous laisser, dit-il en prenant la main de son ami. Bon appétit…

Puis les deux Shinigamis sortirent de la cafétéria, laissant Grell et William en tête à tête. William n'était pas très à l'aise, mais il le camoufla à merveille et continua de manger.

Grell brûlait d'envie d'entamer la conversation… de parler de lui à William, de lui dire au moins son nom ! Etre muet était la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée…

C'est alors qu'il vit, posé sur la table, un petit stylo à plume. Il le prit joyeusement, et, se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Undertaker, il l'enroula autour de ses cheveux.

William lui adressa un regard perplexe en haussant délicatement un sourcil, et Grell en déduit qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Il voulut alors reposer l'objet sur la table, mais sans le vouloir, il appuya trop dessus, et un jet d'encre noire lui éclaboussa le visage.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre… Son maquillage était ruiné, et il s'était complètement ridiculisé ! William allait sûrement le-

-Hm hm…

Il tourna son regard vers William qui avait l'air de… rire. Sa main était élégamment placée devant sa bouche, et ses yeux paraissaient amusés…Ravi, il frappa dans ses main et se mit également à éclater d'un rire silencieux.

-Vraiment… finit-il par soupirer sur un ton légèrement euphorique. Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'années je…Hum, bref. (il redressa ses lunettes et reprit un air sérieux.) Parlons d'autres choses. En tant que Chef de Secteur, il est de mon devoir de vous montrer les locaux et ses environs... Cela vous convient-il, Miss ?

Grell hocha encore la tête.

-Bien, dit-il en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette, allons-y, dans ce cas.

William fit alors faire à Grell le tour du grand bâtiment que constituait les bureaux des Shinigamis. Bien que Grell appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du brun, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette visite forte ennuyante… Il n'écoutait même pas ce que lui disait William, se contentant de hocher parfois vaguement la tête.

Las, il finit par lui prendre la main, l'interrompant en plein discussion sur l'importance des lunettes, puis il le conduisit hors des bureaux malgré ses protestations.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ? Cracha-t-il. Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

Grell ne l'écouta pas. Il le traîna loin des bureaux, jusque dans le quartier résidentiel des Dieux de la Mort, là où les autres recrues lui avait appris qu' il y avait souvent de l'agitation et de quoi s'amuser.

-Navré, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, trancha calmement William dégageant sa main de celle de Grell. J'ai encore beaucoup de trav-

Grell ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'attira vers une petite calèche. Il pointa ensuite du doigt le panneau indiquant qu'une ballade coûtait 10 livres, puis fit les yeux doux à William.

-Hors de question, comme je vous l'ai dit je…

Il battit des cils.

-Je … Hum…. (il redressa ses lunettes). Très bien, montez…

Grell sourit de bonheur et sauta à l'intérieur de la calèche. William le rejoignit – non sans pester – et prit les rennes avant d'ordonner aux chevaux de démarrer…

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont déjà embrassés, demanda Ronald, qui suivait discrètement le couple avec Sebastian et Undertaker.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Sebastian. L'âme de mon Maître est toujours en danger, je le sens…

-He he… En tous cas, toute cette histoire aura eu le mérite de bien me faire rire, gloussa-t-il. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, on dirait bien qu'ils accélèrent…

En effet, Grell, trouvant la conduite de William trop ennuyante, avait décidé de lui arracher les rennes des mains… Et les chevaux étaient partis au triple galop. Si Grell pouvait cirer un « YOOOUPI ! » il l'aurait fait. William, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Lorsqu'il descendit de la calèche, il semblait avoir du mal à récupérer…

-Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous laisser conduire… maugréât-il en se frottant les tempes.

Grell fit un petit sourire coupable. Le pauvre William n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre que son facétieux camarade l'avait déjà entraîné sur une place occupée par des musiciens qui jouaient toutes sortes d'instruments. Grell supplia William de danser avec lui, et l'homme, au bout de plusieurs minutes de protestations, finit par capituler.

-Je vous jure… soupira-t-il en faisant tournoyer Grell. Vous êtes insupportable…

Il ramena Grell contre lui et glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour une valse un peu plus rapprochée. Grell se plongea dans ses yeux verts et incisifs, et ses joues se tintèrent d'un très beau rouge… Il sourit à William de toutes ses dents pointues… Oh, comme il aimerait pourvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

Les deux Shinigamis passèrent donc toute leur après-midi ensemble. William n'avait en vérité pas beaucoup de travail ce jour-là, cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour éviter de passer du temps avec Grell. Mais il devait admettre que l'étrange Shinigami était de bonne compagnie. Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti…

Afin d'achever cette belle journée, William décida d'emmener Grell faire une ballade en barque sur la Tamise. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le reflet du clair de Lune sur l'eau ainsi que les petites lucioles qui flottaient autour d'eux donnaient une ambiance affreusement romantique à la scène, il regretta son idée. Il ne voulait pas donner à Grell de faux espoirs…

Mais étaient-ce vraiment de _faux_ espoirs ?

Que ressentait-il exactement pour la personne qui ramait en face de lui ?

-Est-ce qu'il ce passe quelque chose ? Chuchota Ronald.

Lui ainsi que Sebastian et Undertaker continuaient de surveiller activement les deux Shinigamis depuis le pont de Londres.

-Il ne se passe rien du tout, répondit Undertaker. Il ne reste plus qu'un jour, et cet ennuyant William ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'est assez désespérant, soupira-t-il d'ennui.

Tout d'un coup, son visage sembla s'illuminer.

-He he he ~ Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Peut-être que si je leur chantais un petit air romantique, cela pourrait stimuler un peu ce cher William ?

Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge, et commença à chanter de sa voix sinistre et inquiétante… Qui n'avait RIEN de romantique.

-Je ne sais pas qui chante ainsi, mais je le faucherais volontiers, déclara William.

Grell lui répondit par un sourire crispé, maudissant intérieurement Undertaker qui continuait de s'égosiller.

-Bon sang, je suis entouré par des ameteurs, soupira Sebastian en posant sa main sur son front en signe de dépit. Bien, si l'on veut que les choses soient bien faites, il faut les faire soi-même…(il frappa dans ses mains). Undertaker, arrêtaient immédiatement. Ronald, tu vas faire les cœurs, d'accord ?

-Euh… Ouais… Okay…

-Parfait. Allons-y…

Il prit sa voix la plus mélodieuse, sortit un micro d'on ne sait-où, et se mit à chanter :

-_Tu la vois bien… si jolie les cheveux au vent…_

_Son silence peut-être gênant, mais quel regard fascinant, _

Will regarda durant un instant les beaux yeux en amande de Grell… avant de redresser nerveusement ses lunettes.

_-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu te meurs d'envie de lui donner un baiser… _

-N'avez-vous rien entendu ? Demanda William.

Grell haussa les épaules en prenant un air innocent. Sebastian poursuivit :

-_Oui, elle t'attire…Tu la désires tu le sais bien…_

Il maugréât un « vraiment ». Comme s'il pouvait _désirer_ quelqu'un…

-_Peut-être qu'aussi tu lui plais, _

_Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir… _

_Fais un petit essai, tu n'as même rien à dire, _

_Donne-lui un… doux baiser._

Grell se pencha vers William pour recevoir un baiser, mais ce dernier détourna précipitamment le regard…

-_Sha-la-la-la Monsieur Spears, cet homme est si froid, _

_Il n'embrasse pas comme ça…._

_Sha-la-la-la qu'un baiser, il faut vous presser_

_Sinon… tout va tomber à l'eau…_

Embarrassé, et voyant que Grell avait l'air vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de baiser, William décida de détourner la conversation :

-J'aimerais tout de même connaître votre nom… Hum, je peux peut-être essayer de deviner…Voyons voir… Elisabeth ?

Grell fit la grimace.

-Pas Elisabeth, d'accord… Et pourquoi pas Angelina ? Paula ?

-C'EST GRELL ! Cria Ronald, agacé, toujours depuis le pont.

William regarda autour de lui, mais le jeune homme était hors de son champ visuel.

-Grell… Grell ? Demanda William en haussant un sourcil.

Grell fit un immense sourire.

-C'est… original… Je suis content de connaître enfin votre nom… Grell…

-_V'la… L'occasion… _

_Où commence ta romance… _

_Oui il faut saisir ta chance,_

_C'est maintenant où jamais… _

_Elle n'a pas dit mot, n'en dira pas de sitôt, _

_Jusqu'à ton un doux baiser…_

Sebastian claqua alors des doigts, et l'eau se trouvant autour de la barque de Grell et William commença à produire des effets incroyablement beaux, comme des petites fontaines et autres jet d'eau qui ajoutaient une autre touche romantique à la scène.

-_Sha-la-la-la ne craint rien, _

_Suis juste mon refrain, _

_Donne-lui un doux baiser… _

_Sha-la-la-la n'aie pas peur, _

_Ouvre-lui grand ton cœur, _

_Donne lui un doux baiser… _

_Sha-la-la-la rapproche-toi, _

_Maintenant c'est à toi, _

_Donne-lui un doux baiser,_

_Sha-la-la-la ce n'est rien, _

_Maintenant pense à demain,_

_Donne lui un doux baiser… _

William se pencha vers Grell…

_-Doux baiser… _

Il ferma les yeux…

_-Doux baiser…_

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien…

_-Doux baiser…._

Il tendit les lèvres…

Et la barque se renversa.

Grell et William tombèrent à l'eau, avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de s'embrasser. Ronald poussa un soupir rageur, profondément frustré. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un petit « C'est pas vrai… » et Undertaker éclata de rire.

William immergea sa tête de l'eau et nagea immédiatement en direction de Grell pour lui porter secours. Les deux Shinigami regagnèrent tous les deux le bord…sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Alois, près de la barque renversée, un masque et un tuba sur la tête.

-Mission accomplie, Claude, dit-il en souriant d'un air mauvais. J'ai renversé leur barque juste avant qu'ils ne commettent l'inévitable…

Il lécha sa lèvre inférieurs, et l'on put découvrir sur sa langue une marque en forme d'étoile. Cette dernière étincelait.

-Tu m'aimes maintenant que j'ai fait ça ? Poursuivit-il.

-Bien entendu, Monsieur, répondit Claude, enfermé au manoir.

Il possédait la même marque sur la paume de sa main, et elle étincelait également. Alois et lui devaient s'en servir pour communiquer à distance.

Alois, toujours dans l'eau, sourit de bonheur. Mais Claude, de son côté, était loin d'être euphorique…

-Ce minable majordome a bien failli réussir à embrasser son abruti de Shinigami, maugréa-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le living-room. Nous étions à deux doigts de la catastrophe… Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Sutcliff était un aussi grand séducteur…Je dois faire quelque chose, sinon je risquerais bien de perdre la délicieuse âme de Ciel Phantomhive !

Il réfléchit en continuant de tourner en rond… Puis un rictus traversa ses lèvres.

-Hum… Hannah, viens un peu par ici…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris-mauves et à la mine triste s'avança.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le rictus malfaisant de Claude s'accentua.

-J'ai une mission pour toi…

* * *

-Passez une agréable soirée, Grell…

Grell sourit tendrement à William, avant de rentrer dans son tout nouveau logement de fonction. Will l'observa partir, une expression… mélancolique au visage.

Il repensa à cette soirée… Jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer une personne avec laquelle il puisse se sentir aussi bien…Il avait beaucoup aimé passer du temps hors du bureau avec Grell… Vraiment, il avait même eut envie de… l'_embrasser_ toute à l'heure, sur la barque…

Il se sentait complètement perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Devait-il faire part à Grell de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, exactement ? De toute manière, il était bien incapable de parler de ses propres sentiments à qui que ce soit. Il était un Shinigami, un Shinigami se devait de n'avoir aucune émotion…

-Hey, William, quoi de neuf ?

-Oh, bonsoir, Slingby, dit-il froidement avant de se concentrer sur la fenêtre de Grell.

Eric suivit son regard, puis sourit malicieusement.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'oublier la femme imaginaire qui t'a sauvée la vie l'autre jour, et te concentrer plutôt sur celle-là…

-Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos conseils, agent Eric Slingby.

-Okay, okay, fais comme tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, moi je rentre, demain y'a du boulot !

Sur-ce, il adressa un signe d'au revoir à William puis tourna les talons. Le Shinigami brun prit une inspiration, sans quitter Grell qui était à présent en train d'enrouler ses cheveux autour d'un stylo derrière sa fenêtre.

Sa commissure droite se redressa légèrement. Il tripota ses lunettes, puis décida de monter voir Grell pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il allait pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

Et pas n'importe quelle voix…

C'était la voix de la personne qui l'avait sauvé…

Il se retourna, pour voir à qui cette voix étrange pouvait bien appartenir. Il vit alors une femme – Hannah- qui portait un collier en forme de rose noire autour du cou…

Puis tout devint vague. Il sentit sa volonté le quitter.

Il venait d'être hypnotisé par le chant de cette femme…

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut d'une excellente humeur que Grell se réveilla dans son tout nouvel appartement. Oh, quelle merveilleuse soirée il avait passée avec son cher William ! Et ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser ! C'était certain, à présent, son tendre Shinigami partageait ses sentim-

-Grell !

Grell se couvrit aussitôt le corps avec ses draps et lança un regard accusateur vers son ami : on n'entrait pas comme ça dans la chambre d'une Lady !

Ronald avait l'air trop surexcité pour songer à être désolé.

-Je suis passé devant les bureaux ce matin, expliqua-t-il. Et tu sais quoi ? William prévoit un _mariage_ ! Ca va être la fête du siècle !

Il finit par une petite danse enthousiasme. Grell n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Un mariage ! S'il avait su que les choses iraient aussi vite... Oh, il allait se marier ! Sans prêter attention au projets de Ronald concernant la fête, il enfila rapidement sa plus belle robe et courut vers les bureaux, là où devait se trouver William.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, puis arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau de William. Il allait pour entrer, lorsqu'il entendit Eric parler. Que faisait-il ici ? Intrigué, il se risqua à regarder à travers le trou de la serrure…

Eric était bien présent, et en face de lui se trouvait William, plus impassible que jamais, accompagné de…

_D'une femme_ ?

-Eh bien, William…fit Eric. On dirait bien que j'avais tort… Cette mystérieuse femme qui t' as sauvé la vie existe bel et bien…

La femme hocha doucement la tête, un air ravi au visage. Grell sentait une grosse boule se créer à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

-Bah… Félicitation, poursuivit Eric en plaçant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la femme.

-Nous souhaiterions nous marier le plus tôt possible.

La voix de William avait beau être encore plus monotone et sans vie que d'habitude, cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe aux oreilles de Grell. Il sentit son cœur se briser en même temps que William continuait de parler de la date du mariage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il dut prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il s'enfuit vers son bureau en pleurant.

Le mariage se tint l'après-midi même. Grell n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, complètement dévasté. De sa fenêtre, il avait une vue parfaite sur l'intégralité de la cérémonie, ce qui rendait sa tristesse d'autant plus dure à supporter.

Sebastian et Undertaker, qui l'avaient rejoint à la minute où ils avaient appris que William allait se marier avec une autre, restaient tous les deux silencieux. Undertaker savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser la peine de Grell, et Sebastian était bien trop en colère à l'idée de perdre l'âme de son maître à cause de ces bêtises qu'il préférait se taire.

Ronald, de son côté avait été tellement heureux à l'idée de faire la fête qu'il n'était pas au courant que la mariée n'était pas Grell. Il continuait de danser au milieu d'une dizaine de femmes, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, quand il entendit Grell chanter.

Du moins, c'était bien la voix de Grell… Seulement c'était impossible, ce dernier avait vendu sa voix…

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle la mariée était en train de se préparer. La voix provenait bien de cette salle !

De plus en plus confus, il décida d'entrouvrir légèrement la porte, histoire de voir ce qui se passait exactement…

Il dut réprimer un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme, drapée dans une robe de mariée, n'était en aucun cas Grell Sutcliff.

-_Quelle jolie mariée je vois dans mon miroir_, chanta-t-elle en faisant tourner sa robe_. Il est vrai que notre plan s'est déroulé au-delà de nos espoirs_… _Grell Sutcliff s'est fait avoir et Ciel nous appartient_…

Puis elle se regarda dans un miroir, mais au lieu de contempler son propre reflet, c'est le visage de Claude qui apparut. Ce dernier avait un sourire plus malfaisant et inquiétant que jamais aux lèvres, et il ricanait.

-Wow… souffla discrètement Ronald. Cette fille doit être au service de Claude… Il faut que je prévienne Grell !

Sans tergiverser davantage, il courut à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Grell.

-Grell ! Grell !

Grell leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers Ronald.

-Grell, je viens de découvrir un truc de DINGUE ! Expliqua-t-il. Moi, je croyais que c'était toi la mariée, alors j'ai commencé à profiter du mariage, tu vois, d'ailleurs j'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec une certaine Severine Tucket, je sens que ça va être-

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Ronald, parle ! S'emporta Sebastian.

-Hum, euh, oui pardon… Tout ça pour dire que c'est Claude Faustus qui est derrière tout ça ! La fille que William se prépare à épouser travaille pour lui !

A ces mots, le cœur de Grell fit un bon. La peine laissa place à la rage, et il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline monter en lui. Il se redressa, et un sourire effrayant orné de dents pointues se dessina sur ses lèvres… Cette garce allait mourir, et Claude aussi ! On ne joue pas avec le cœur d'une demoiselle !

Il fit vrombir sa tronçonneuse et partit en direction de la cérémonie.

-Ronald, suis-le et fais en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres bêtises, ordonna calmement Sebastian. Undertaker, faites en sorte d'empêcher le prêtre de prononcer ces mots… Quant à moi, je vais avertir le Jeune Maître, la situation prend de trop grandes proportions…

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, et Sebastian partit donc en direction du manoir Phantomhive pendant que Undertaker et Ronald se mettaient à la poursuite de Grell. Ils devaient faire vite, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Si la nuit tombait avant que William n'embrasse Grell, tout serait fichu.

Au même moment, Hannah, au bras de William, avançait vers le prêtre. Le visage de ce dernier était toujours aussi neutre.

-William T. Spears, dit le prêtre, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Miss Hannah Annafellows ici présente ?

-Je le veux, dit-il stoïquement.

-Et vous, Hanna Annafellows, consentez-vous à prendre comme époux, Monsieur William T. Spears ici présent ?

Elle fut sur le point de répondre, mais c'était sans compter sur Undertaker qui venait d'arriver. Il éclata alors de rire afin de faire diversion.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui – sauf William, toujours hypnotisé - et Hannah lui lança un regard noir.

-He he… Pardonnez-moi, ce genre de cérémonie me fais toujours rire, gloussa-t-il. Je m'imagine toujours les deux mariés dans un cercueil, et je me dit alors que le mariage n'est pas vraiment utile, puisqu'une fois qu'on est mort, cela n'a plus aucune importance… he he ~

Pendant que Undertaker continuait d'attirer l'attention, Grell en profita pour se glisser juste derrière Hannah. Il lui arracha son collier en forme de rose, et l'écrasa. Aussitôt, quelque chose s'échappa du pendentif, et vint englober Grell… qui retrouva sa voix ! Il se mit à chanter, trop heureux.

William, quant à lui, avait réussi à recouvrer ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux, puis porta toute son attention sur Grell et sa voix…

-Grell ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Wiiiill ! Glapit Grell.

Il se jeta dans les bras de William, qui bien que restant froid, ne le rejeta pas.

-Vous étiez donc bien la personne qui m'a sauvé l'autre jour, constata-t-il.

-Huhu ~ et oui, daaarling ! Et tu peux enfin entendre ma magnifique voix !

-Hm. Je dois dire que je vous préférez muette.

Grell fit la moue, avant de se blottir d'avantage contre lui.

-William ! Cria Hannah. Ecarte-toi de lui !

-De « lui » ? reprit William.

Grell fit un petit sourire gêné…puis il tendit ses lèvres vers William. Ce dernier les toisa durant un bon moment, avant de se décider à s'en emparer…

Trop tard.

Avant que l'union de Grell et William ne soit enfin scellée par un baiser, le soleil venait de se coucher, et Grell reprit sa forme de majordome.

On entendit alors un ricanement terrifiant… Et Claude apparut, s'emparant immédiatement de Grell.

-Il est trop tard, dit-il alors que ses yeux dorés se mettaient à étinceler.

-Un démon ! Cracha William.

Il sortit immédiatement sa faux, mais Claude avait déjà disparu en portant Grell dans ses bras. Ce dernier tentait de se débattre mais un simple majordome ne pouvait rien contre un démon.

Il courut dans les ruelles de Londres, voulant regagner le manoir Trancy le plus vite possible. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais…

-Pauvre petit majordome… dit-il. Il n'a pas réussi à conserver l'amour de sa vie, et en plus, il est responsable de la perte de l'âme de son maître…

-Lache-moi ! Rugit-il, en vain.

Claude ricana de plus belle… avant de se retrouver face à face avec Sebastian, accompagne d'un Ciel Phantomhive des plus furieux.

-Ciel Phantomhive, s'exclama-t-il. Cette expression de rage vous va… si bien.

Il avait mis beaucoup trop de passion dans ses mots pour que cela ne paraisse pas totalement pervers.

-Laisse Grell partir, ordonna Ciel. Bien qu'il soit complètement inutile, il est MON majordome !

-Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible, répondit Claude en dévoilant la marque du pacte. Grell et moi sommes sous contrat… votre âme est désormais mienne, mon cher Maître.

-Lui, votre maître, intervint Sebastian avec mépris. Il n'y a rien qui me dégoute plus…

-Grell… Tu as OSE mettre mon âme en jeu ? Tonna Ciel.

-Il le fallait ! Au nom de l'amour ! Clama-t-il dramatiquement.

-Oui, et de plus, notre pacte est infaillible, insista Claude.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir. Sebastian ! C'est un ordre, empêche Claude d'arriver à ses fins !

Ciel s'attendit alors à l'habituel « Yes, My Lord », mais rien ne vint.

-Sebastian ? Répéta-t-il.

-Je suis profondément navré, Monsieur, dit-il avec sincérité et colère. Mais Monsieur Faustus a raison : ce pacte est infaillible, et étant un démon, je me dois de respecter les termes du contrat...je ne peux rien faire.

Jamais Grell n'avait vu Sebastian aussi énervé… Il était vraiment effrayant.

Claude, en revanche, était extatique. Il jeta Grell au sol sans cérémonie, puis emprisonna Ciel dans ses bras.

-Enfin ! L'âme si délicieusement envoutante de ce garçon est à moi !

Il rapprocha alors le visage de Ciel du sien pour en extraire l'âme. Le garçon gigotait dans tous les sens pour se libérer, mais il était beaucoup trop faible. Grell, de son côté, était également furieux contre Claude. Non pas parce qu'il allait volé l'âme de Ciel – il n'accordait aucune importance à ce gamin – mais parce qu'il l'avait trompé ! Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se jeta sur Claude, qui le repoussa sans grand effort.

-Que croyais-tu faire, Grell, ricana-t-il. Tu penses sincèrement que- Arg !

Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, lorsqu'il sentit la faux de William érafler son bras.

-Will ! Cria Grell. Ne reste pas là !

-Je ne laisserai pas un démon porter atteinte à un de mes employés, trancha-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.

Il se dirigea vers Grell et le ramena contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Puis il fit face à Claude.

Le démon était hors de lui. Une aura sombre se propagea autour de son corps, et ses yeux avaient à présent pris une teinte rouge et brillante.

Grell enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de William et se serra davantage contre lui. Il détestait être si faible, mais à présent qu'il n'était plus un Shinigami, il ne faisait pas le poids contre un démon et il le savait.

-Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, annonça Claude, au moins, je ne vous aurez plus dans les pattes !

Il lança alors tout un set de couteaux dorés sur William et Grell, qui les évitèrent de justesse. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un des couteaux ne blesse Grell au niveau du bras. Son petit cri étouffé résonna comme une sonnette d'alarme aux oreilles de William. Sans perdre une seconde, il empoigna sa faux et la propulsa vers Claude. Ce dernier, aveuglé par sa rage de vaincre, ne réussit pas à l'esquiver. Il se la prit en plein dans l'estomac, empalé.

Un horrible cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il lâcha Ciel, qui fut élégamment rattrapé par Sebastian, puis il s'effondra au sol, agonisant dans un bain de sang, avant de finalement rendre son dernier soupire…

Grell et William restèrent figés durant une poignée de seconde, puis Grell se jeta au cou de son homme.

-Wiiiil ! Tu m'as sauvée !

-Hm… Disons que ma dette est payée…

Grell gloussa et se laissa enlacer par les bras puissants de Will…

-Jeune Maître, vous n'avez rien ? S'enquit Sebastian auprès de Ciel, toujours dans ses bras.

-Non. Ca va, trancha le garçon. Repose-moi, maintenant.

-Bien, Monsieur, dit-il dans un sourire.

Le regard de Ciel se perdit alors sur Grell et William.

-Ces deux-là ont l'air de bien s'aimer, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian...dit-il froidement.

-Eh bien… Il semblerait que oui, répondit-il, toujours en souriant.

-Bon. Je vais laisser Grell partir, déclara-t-il.

-Monsieur… En viendriez-vous à vouloir le bonheur de Grell ? Fit-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie.

-Tch ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Grell a toujours été une nuisance, je veux juste me débarrasser de lui !

-Je vois… Seulement, je ne vois aucun moyen de transformer de nouveau Grell en Shinigami…

- He he he ~ Je connais un moyen, intervint Undertaker, en surgissant de nulle part, une part de gâteau de mariage à la main. Il suffirait que quelqu'un tue Grell, ensuite il serait facile de le changer en Shinigami, he he…

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte de remplir cette tâche, annonça Sebastian dans un immense sourire.

Et sans plus attendre, il envoya une fourchette en argent se planter en plein milieu du front de Grell. Il s'écroula dans les bras de William, mort.

-… Vraiment… soupira ce dernier en fauchant l'âme de Grell. Vous me donnez déjà du travail supplémentaire, Grell…

Après quelques minutes, Grell finit par se réveiller, de nouveau sous les traits d'un Shinigami. A peine remis de ses émotions, Grell se jeta sur les lèvres de William… et obtint enfin son baiser avec la langue !

Histoire de ne pas gâcher la pièce montée, le jeune couple décida de se marier dès l'instant. Ils partirent par la suite en direction des bureaux, et Ciel ainsi que tous ses domestiques furent là pour dire enfin adieu à Grell qui était définitivement devenu un Shinigami.

Grell et William vécurent heureux et eurent… aucun enfant. Fallait pas trop en demander non plus…

* * *

**Fiiin de la petite sirène ! A très vite pour une autre histoire ^^**


	4. Le Récit du Prince part 1

**Hello everyone ! D'abord, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Savoir que son travail est aprécié fait toujours du bien ^^ Bon, nous partons dans un autre registre, sûrement moins drôle que la précédante histoire. Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis très fan de Harry Potter, mais je ne pouvais pas reprendre TOUTE l'histoire, ça aurait été trop long. J'ai donc choisi de reprendre un chaputre que j'adore, "Le récit du Prince", de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Ceci est une adaptation libre, et bien que je reprenne la plupart des éléments du livre, tout n'est pas identique. **

**Harry Potter apartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**Bluer, Redmound, Violet et Greenhill ne m'apartiennent pas, ce sont des personnages de Black Butler et son donc la propriété de Yana Toboso. Ils proviennent de l'intrigue dont les scans sont actuellement visionables sur le net, mais ne vous en faite pas, je ne spoil rien ^^**

**Encore une fois, il n'est pas nécéssaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter (surtout le chapitre du récit du Prince) pour apprécier cette histoire, mais c'est tout de même préférable. **

**Enoy ! ^^**

* * *

SBAF !

William évita de justesse le corps de sa mère qui venait de tomber au sol, sous l'impact de la gifle que son mari venait de lui octroyer. La femme se redressa avec peine sur ses genoux, et regarda l'homme de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

William ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père battait ainsi sa mère. A onze ans, on n'était pas censés comprendre ce genre de chose. Encore moins y être exposé. Mais le jeune garçon commençait à y être habitué. D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Son père buvait jusqu'à l'inhibition la plus totale, puis il frappait sa mère. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas comme _lui_. Tout comme William.

Parce que William et sa mère n'étaient pas de simples humains…

Lasse d'entendre les cris de sa mère et ne pouvant en supporter davantage, William décida de fuir la maison, du moins pour quelques heures. Aucun de ses parents ne remarquerait son absence, de toute manière. Son père le détestait, et sa mère n'était pas en état pour s'occuper de son fils. C'était triste, mais encore une fois, William n'avait jamais connu que cela.

Il claqua la porte de sa grande maison délabrée et couru vers le centre-ville. Little Whinging n'était pas très grande. Une simple banlieue anglaise, où toutes les maisons de ressemblaient. Le coucher de soleil nuageux n'arrangeait en rien l'atmosphère oppressante qui pesait sur la ville. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où William se sentait bien en ce lieu : un petit parc, au sommet d'une colline verdoyante. Sans réfléchir, il s'y rendit. Peut-être réussirait-il à apaiser quelque peu son humeur en restant allongé dans l'herbe durant plusieurs heures…

Il contempla le ciel grisâtre, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si quelqu'un consentait à ne serait-ce que le _considérer_. Savoir que l'on compte aux yeux de quelqu'un… Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait faire.

Il fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées par un petit gloussement, et constata alors que deux petites filles étaient en train de s'amuser près d'une balançoire, à quelques mètres de lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était sûrement _elle_.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que William observait de loin les deux fillettes aux cheveux rouges qui se balançaient actuellement dans les airs. L'une d'elle, la plus âgée, avait des cheveux courts au carré. Mais c'était sa petite sœur qui intéressait le plus William…elle avait de longs, très longs cheveux flamboyants, de magnifiques yeux verts en amande, et elle se balançait bien plus haut que sa sœur…

-Grell, arrête ! Cria l'aînée.

Mais la plus petite ne l'écouta pas. Au lieu de cela, elle décida de sauter de la balançoire lorsqu'elle atteignit son point le plus élevé et s'était presque envolée pour effectuer un sublime salto avant, qui était bien trop impressionnant pour qu'il paraisse naturel.

-Maman t'avait dit de ne plus faire ça ! Gronda la plus âgée des deux en arrêtant sa balançoire.

-Mais tout va très bien, répliqua Grell qui continuait de glousser de rire. Et maintenant, regarde, Angelina, regarde ce que j'arrive à faire !

Grell ramassa une très jolie fleur, dont les pétales étaient entièrement ouverts. Angelina s'avança prudemment, apparemment déchirée entre la peur et la curiosité. Grell attendit que sa sœur soit suffisamment près pour bien voir puis elle tendit sa main. Aussitôt, la fleur se flétrie, pour ne plus être qu'un tas de pétales desséchés et grisâtres.

-Impressionnant…. Souffla Angelina, et Grell fit un sourire satisfait. Mais tout de même, Maman a dit que n'avais pas le droit !

-Rho, comme si j'étais habituée à obéir à Maman ! Et puis je ne fais rien de mal, finit-elle en jetant les restes de la fleur au sol.

-Ce n'est pas bien, dit Angelina.

Son regard avait cependant suivit la chute de la fleur.

-Comment tu t'y prends ? Finit-elle par demander.

On sentait une certaine envie dans sa voix.

-C'est évident, non ?

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, William avait finalement décidé de se manifester. Angelina poussa un cri aigu et couru se réfugier près des balançoires. Grell, en revanche, bien que surprise, resta où elle était. William regrettait d'être sorti de sa cachette... Il n'était vraiment pas préparer à adresser la parole à d'autres enfants, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il posa ses yeux sur Grell, avant de détourner précipitamment le regard et de redresser ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? Demanda Grell dans un petit sourire malicieux.

William tripota frénétiquement ses lunettes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait de parler à Grell de ses… _compétences_… pourtant il redoutait vraiment la réaction de la petite fille. Devait-il lui annoncer maintenant ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Angelina qui tournait autour des balançoires, puis il baissa la voix :

-Je sais ce que tu es.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es… Tu es un Dieu de la Mort, chuchota William.

Grell parut faussement offusquée.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que l'on dit lorsqu'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois…

Elle tourna la tête, levant le nez en signe de dédain – mais son sourire que Will ne remarqua pas prouvait qu'elle cherchait simplement à le provoquer - et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de sa sœur.

-Non ! s'écria William.

Ses doigts étaient à présent crispés sur la branche de ses lunettes. Il courut vers les jeunes filles, se sentant soudainement ridicule avec la vieille chemise de son père sur les épaules, beaucoup trop grande pour lui.

Les deux sœurs l'observèrent, l'une avec méfiance, l'autre avec un air amusé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à jouer au chat et à la souris et que la balançoire constituait un refuge sûr.

-Tu _es_ un Dieu de la Mort, dit calmement William à Grell. Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère et moi en sommes également.

Le rire de Angelina eut l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Un Dieu de la Mort ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa confiance en elle.

-Je sais qui tu es, annonça-t-elle en ricanant. Tu es le fils des Spears ! Ils habitent dans cette vieille maison lugubre…

D'après le ton de sa voix, il était clair qu'elle considérait l'adresse comme peu recommandable, mais William n'y prêta pas attention.

-Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ? Poursuivit-elle.

-Vraiment…Je ne vous espionnais pas, répondit William en redressant calmement ses lunettes. Il se trouve que vous jouez là où j'aime me reposer.

Il haussa un sourcil hautain et continua :

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas _toi_ que j'aurais espionnée. Les humains ne m'intéressent pas vraiment…

Angelina n'eut pas l'air de très bien prendre cette dernière réplique. Piquée au vif, elle se saisit du poignet de sa sœur :

-Grell, on s'en va ! dit-elle d'une petite voix perçante.

Grell, bien que réticente, obéit à sa sœur, non sans adresser un dernier regard confus à William qui les regarda s'éloigner de l'air de jeux.

Inutile de le nier, il était assez déçu par cette première approche. Vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide humaine…Il était persuadé que Grell avait été intéressé par ce qu'il lui avait dévoilé. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était essayer de lui parler à part, loin de sa sœur…

Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire…

Après plusieurs tentatives, William avait finalement réussi à isoler Grell et à… oserait-il le dire ? _Sympathiser_ avec elle. La petite fille, au contraire de sa sœur, n'était absolument pas apeurée par William. Au contraire, elle écoutait avec plaisir tout ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter sur le monde des créatures fantastiques dont elle était à présent sure de faire partie…

Les deux enfants se retrouvaient souvent, voir tous les soirs, au sommet de la petite colline près du parc. William parlait des Dieux de la Mort, et Grell buvait ses paroles avec une admiration non dissimulée…

-…et les Dieux de la Mort supérieurs peuvent te punir si tu tues des gens qui ne sont pas sur la liste. Ils cassent tes lunettes et te condamnent à mort.

Grell ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

-Mais moi _j'ai_ tué des gens qui n'étaient pas sur la liste ! J'ai ôté la vie à pleins de fleurs ! Tu crois qu'ils vont casser mes futures lunettes ? Finit-elle en faisant la moue.

William dut se retenir de ne pas cracher un « vraiment… » devant la stupidité de son amie.

-Cela ne compte pas, répondit-il. Et puis, nous, ça va, nous ne craignons aucunes représailles. Nous n'avons pas encore de Faux de la Mort. Ils te laissent tranquille tant que tu es un enfant et que tu n'y peux rien. Mais lorsque nous aurons onze ans – il redressa ses lunettes d'un air important – il faudra nous plier au règlement. _Coute que coute_.

Grell n'eut pas l'air d'être très enchantée à l'idée de se plier à un quelconque règlement, mais sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle se saisit d'un gros bâton en mimant le bruit d'un moteur avec sa bouche. William eut l'impression qu'elle s'imaginait tenir une tronçonneuse entre ses mains… Vraiment…

Puis elle laissa tomber le bâton, se pencha vers le garçon, et demanda :

-C'est vrai hein ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Angelina dit que tu mens. Que l'école des Créatures Fantastiques n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai pour nous, répondit William. Pas pour elle. Mais toi et moi, nous recevrons la lettre.

-Vraiment ? Murmura Grell, dont les yeux verts pétillaient plus que jamais.

-Sûr et certain, affirma William.

Grell esquissa un petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de croire William… malgré ses cheveux en pétard, ses lunettes cassées et ses vêtements trop grands, il avait l'air si sûr de lui, si imposant…

-Et… fit Grell, soudainement étrangement mal à l'aise. Dit moi… Hum… Tu sais que… je n'ai jamais été vraiment acceptée par les autres… Ils ont toujours trouvé bizarre que… eh bien que je n'aie pas _le corps_ d'une fille…

William haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Grell. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que la petite fille n'était pas vraiment une petite fille, mais il s'en moquait. Il était mal placé pour critiquer les autres, avec l'affreuse réputation qu'avait la famille des Spears…

-Est-ce que ça fera une différence que je ne sois pas _née_ fille ? Finit par oser Grell.

William hésita. Il n'allait pas le nier, que ce soit chez les humains ou bien les créatures comme les Dieux de la Mort ou les Démons, les personnes comme Grell n'étaient pas toujours bien vues…Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage au teint pâle de son amie.

-Non, répondit-il. Ca ne fait aucune différence.

-Très bien, dit Grell en se détendant.

Il était clair qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée à ce sujet.

-Il y a beaucoup de puissance en toi, reprit William. Je l'ai vu. Pendant tout le temps où je t'ai observée…

Sa voix se perdit, se rendant compte qu'il venait peut-être d'en dire trop. Il ne voulait pas que Grell se rende compte qu'elle… _l'intéressait_, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un autre Dieu de la Mort, mis à part sa mère. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul au monde.

-William ?

Un petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de William à l'entente de son nom. Grell était la seule personne au monde à le prononcer avec autant de gentillesse.

-Oui ?

-Parle-moi encore des démons.

La lèvre de William se retroussa de mépris.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ?

-Eh bien… S'ils essaient un jour de prendre mon âme…

-Les démons ne prendront jamais ton âme ! Seuls les Dieux de la Mort vraiment bêtes se font avoir par les démons ! Tu ne finiras pas comme ça, tu es trop…

Il rougit légèrement et redressa nerveusement ses lunettes. Puis un léger bruissemen, le fit se retourner. Angelina, qui s'était jusqu'ici cachée derrière un arbre, venait de perdre l'équilibre.

-Angie ! S'exclama Grell.

Elle avait l'air aussi étonnée que contente de la voir. William, lui, la toisait calmement.

-Vraiment… On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Angelina avait le souffle court, manifestement affolée d'avoir été découverte. Elle reprit cependant un peu de contenance et ses lèvres se déformèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-Et avec toi tu t'es coiffé, d'abord, lança-t-elle à William dans le seul et unique but de le blesser. On croirait que quelque chose t'a explosé à la figure.

Elle finit par un rire hautain en se couvrant la bouche d'un air précieux.

Poussé à bout, William ramassa le bâton avec lequel Grell avait joué quelques minutes plus tôt et assomma Angelina, la faisant ainsi taire. La petite fille tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Il y eut un long silence. Grell contemplait la bouche grande ouverte de sa grande sœur assommée d'une expression complètement vide.

-Elle m'a fait perdre patience, déclara simplement William en laissant tomber le bâton sur l'herbe.

Grell haussa les épaules.

-Pff, je dirais qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. (elle se tourna vivement vers William). Par contre, je vais avoir bien du mal à expliquer ça à mes parents ! Si je ne veux pas être punie, je vais devoir dire la vérité et parler de toi…

Elle prit une pose dramatique.

-Nous ne pourrons peut-être plus jamais nous voir…

William s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais Grell ne lui en laissa pas le temps, emportée dans son délire mélodramatique. Elle plaça sa main droite sur son cœur et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, en tendant son autre main vers William comme si une force surnaturelle était en train de l'emporter loin de lui.

-Adieu, William ! Clama-t-elle théâtralement.

Puis, dans un dernier soupir dramatique, elle disparut du champ de vision du garçon.

-… Hum… Je me demande si elle a compris que nous étions censés nous revoir à la rentrée, à l'école…

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le corps inanimé de Angelina.

-Quelqu'un viendra sûrement la ramasser, ce n'est pas problème.

Il redressa ses lunettes d'un air indifférent et prit à son tour la direction de sa maison, laissant la petite fille livrée à elle-même.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin. William et Grell s'étaient tous les deux rendus à King's Cross, la gare dont partait le train qui devait les emmener à l'école pour Créatures Fantastiques. William était accompagné de sa mère qui essayait pour une fois de faire son devoir maternel en donnant quelques recommandations à son fils, mais ses paroles sonnaient bien trop creuses pour que William y prête attention. Il était bien plus attentif à la conversation qui se tenait entre Grell et Angelina, plusieurs mètres plus loin :

-Arrête de pleurnicher, Angie, grommela Grell. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien y faire !

Elle essaya de l'enlacer pour la réconforter, mais Angelina se dégagea sèchement en croisant les bras.

-Bon, écoute, fit Grell. Quand je serai là-bas, j'essaierai de persuader Undertaker de changer d'avis, d'accord ?

-Je… ne… veux… pas y aller ! répondit Angelina.

Elle serra les dents dans une expression méprisante.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide manoir pour apprendre à être un… un…

Son regard pourpre erra sur le quai, sur les Faux de la Mort que trimbalaient certains adultes, sur les ongles noirs d'autres personnes à l'air plus diabolique, sur les petites ailes d'anges qui se trouvaient dans le dos d'un enfant…

-Tu veux que je devienne un monstre ? Finit par dire Angelina.

Grell retroussa sa lèvre inférieure, révélant une rangée de dents pointues qui n'étaient pas là quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! C'est horrible de dire ça !

-En tous cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, répliqua Angelina. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce Spears…Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux.

Grell attrapa furieusement la manche de sa sœur afin de la rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été connu pour son tempérament calme et patient…

-Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur Undertaker pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève, dit-elle dans un sourire sinistre.

Angelina devint écarlate.

-Supplier ? Je ne l'ai pas supplié du tout !

-J'ai vu ce qu'il t'avait répondu. C'était gentil de sa part.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire ! Eclata Angelina. C'était personnel ! Comment as-tu pu…

-Huhu ~ Je dois dire que j'ai été bien aidée…

Grell jeta un bref coup d'œil vers William, et Angelina comprit.

-C'est lui qui l'a trouvée ! Toi et ce garçon, vous êtes entrés en douce dans ma chambre !

Grell haussa les épaules comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance.

-William a vu l'enveloppe et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une humaine ait pu entrer en contact avec le monde occulte. Il dit que c'est strictement interdit par le règlement.

-Apparemment les Dieux de la Mort mettent leur nez partout, trancha Angelina qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. _Monstre_ !

Elle lança un dernier regard furieux vers Grell qui la regardait d'un air las et retourna à grands pas vers ses parents…

Grell laissa échapper un petit « Pfft », mais son visage reprit une expression joyeuse lorsque William l'invita à prendre rapidement place dans le train. Ce dernier avait déjà revêtu son uniforme noir de Dieu de la Mort, et portait une grosse valise qu'il portait sans difficulté malgré sa corpulence de garçon plutôt frêle, preuve qu'il refermait une grande puissance.

-Allons nous trouver un compartiment, dit-il.

Grell acquiesça. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un compartiment déjà occupé par un groupe de garçons chahuteurs, absorbés par leur conversations, ainsi que par un autre garçon au teint très pale et aux cheveux très noirs avec une expression ironique.

William fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et s'installa face à Grell.

-Angie me déteste, soupira Grell en s'appuyant contre la vitre. Elle n'a pas vraiment aimé qu'on lise la lettre de Undertaker.

Bien que Grell tente de faire comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, William savait que Angelina comptait pour elle. Il décida de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-En tous cas, on y va ! Dit-il, incapable de dissimuler complètement son enthousiasme.

Il allait enfin quitter son horrible maison ainsi que son horrible famille. Que demander de plus ? Même lui, qui était pourtant habituellement inexpressif, ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans, après tout.

Grell hocha la tête en souriant, chassant sa sœur de son esprit.

-Tu verras que les Dieux de la Mort sont de loin les personnes les plus fréquentables. J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup dans notre classe.

-Les Dieux de la Mort ?

Dans le compartiment, le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui n'avait pour l'instant pas manifesté le moindre intérêt envers personne tourna la tête en entendant ce mot.

-Je pense qu'ils sont surtout la source de nombreux problèmes, dit-il.

-Et on peut savoir qui tu es pour dire des trucs comme ça ? Fit l'un des garçons chahuteurs- un garçon aux cheveux blonds et noir et aux grosses lunettes- d'un ton amusé.

Le garçon brun se leva et fit une révérence ironique.

-Sebastian Michaelis, annonça-t-il.

Il leva ses yeux rouges vers Grell.

-Je suis un démon.

William émit une petite exclamation méprisante. Sebastian reporta son attention sur lui.

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non, répondit William en redressant ses lunettes. Si tu préfères être une vermine plutôt qu'un noble faucheur…

-Et étant donné que tu n'as rien de « noble », que comptes-tu être dans ce cas ? Renchérit Sebastian.

Deux des garçons du compartiment – le blond et l'un de ses amis – éclatèrent de rire. Grell se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement Sebastian et les deux autres garçons avec hostilité.

-Viens, William, on va changer de compartiment.

-Oooouh… firent les garçons, tandis que Sebastian esquissait un sourire calculateur.

Le blond imita sa voix hautaine. Son camarade tenta de faire un croche-pied à William lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

-A plus, Williaminus ! S'exclama une voix au moment où la porte du compartiment se refermait bruyamment.

Grell ne cessait de vociférer contre ces affreux garçons, tout en cherchant un nouveau compartiment. William préférait rester silencieux. Les personnes idiotes ne méritaient pas que l'on s'attarde sur elles, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas évoquer ce qui venait de se passer. Il espérait cependant ne plus avoir à faire à ce _démon…_

Le reste du voyage se poursuivit sans encombre, et la façade du grand Manoir qui constituait l'école commença à se profiler à l'horizon. Grell était plus excitée que jamais, et William devait se cramponner à ses lunettes pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie.

Ils descendirent du train, et furent dirigés vers la Grande Salle, magnifiquement éclairée par un lustre des plus luxueux. Une femme à l'air revêche se plaça devant la foule d'élèves, un long parchemin à la main :

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Je suis le professeur Frances de Midford. Je vais à présent faire l'appel, et répartir chacun d'entre vous dans une maison : la maison des Saffiraigles, dont le préfet est Lawrence Bluer, la maison des Renaroux, dirigée par Edgar Redmound, la maison des Jadelions, dirigée par Herman Greenhill, et enfin la maison des Louparmes, dirigée par Gregory Violet.

Elle toussota et commença l'appel.

-Faustus, Claude !

Un garçon aux cheveux violaçés et aux yeux dorés s'approcha du professeur.

-Louparmes, annonça-t-elle.

Faustus alla se placer près de Gregory. Midford continua :

-Humphries, Alan !

William reconnu l'un des garçons qui s'était trouvé dans le compartiment, le seul qui n'avait pas pris à part aux moqueries.

-Renaroux !

Humphries se dirigea vers Edgar d'un pas intimidé.

-Knox, Ronald !

Le sourcil de William tiqua en reconnaissant le garçon blond qui avait ricané avec le démon dans le train.

-Renaroux ! Michaelis, Sebastian !

Michaelis s'avança, débordant de confiance en lui-même. La vue de son regard calculateur et cruel donnait des envies de meurtres à William.

-Renaroux !

Michaelis alla rejoindre ses camarades, et Knox le gracia d'une tape amicale à l'épaule.

Puis se fut autour de Slingby, Eric, le garçon qui lui avait fait un croche-pied, de rejoindre les Renaroux.

-Spears, William !

William redressa ses lunettes. Il sentit la main de Grell serrer la sienne dans un signe de récoufort. Il lui adressa un petit signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers le professeur. Il vit Knox et Slingby ricaner sur son passage.

-Jadelion !

Il hocha la tête, redressa une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et alla prendre place à côté de Herman Greenhill. Puis Midford poursuivit la répartition :

-Sutcliff, Grell !

Grell se précipita vers le professeur en souriant, toute excitée. William l'observa avec appréhension.

-Renaroux !

Il poussa un petit grognement. Le sourire de Grell s'était légèrement estompé. Elle adressa une moue désolée à William puis alla rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades de classe en tournant délibérément le dos à Knox, Slingby et Michaelis.

Malheureusement pour William, cette mésentente entre Grell et ses camarades de maison n'allait pas durer…

* * *

**Le nom des quatre maison (Renaroux, Saffiraigle, Louparme et Jadelion) sont crées à partir des noms des dortoirs du collège dans lequel enquête Ciel ( Red Fox (renard rouge), Saffire Owl (chouette saffire ), Violet Wolf (loup violet) et Green Lion (lion vert) ). **

**Contrairement à Harry Potter, la manière dont les personnages ont été répartis est complètement aléatoire dans cette fic XD. (Je voulais absolument que Grell, Ronald, Eric, Alan et Sebastian soient dans la même maison, et Will dans une maison différente, et je ne voyais rien qui puisse justifier cette répartition si ce n'est le hasard T_T ) Et si Grell et les autres sont dans la maison rouge et Will dans la maison verte, c'est pour respecter les couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Sinon j'aurai mis Will dans la maison bleue... **

**A plus tard pour la part 2 ^^ **


	5. Le Récit du Prince part 2

**Booonsoir ! Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posée : il n'y a pas de logique à ce que Sebastian soit dans la même classe que Ronald, Eric, Alan et Grell. Comme je l'ai dit, on va partir du principe que les classes se constituent de manière aléatoire, comme dans une école normale, ce qui fait que les Shinigamis peuvent être mélangés avec les démons et les anges, etc... je voulais juste que Will ne soit pas dans la même maison que les autre XD. Et Sebastian n'est pas AMI avec Eric, Ronald et Alan. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est torturer Will, et étant donné que Eric aime aussi faire ça, ils "travaillent" ensemble. Mais il ne fait que se servir d'eux. **

**Et encore une fois, je suis parfois obligés de faire certains personnages un peu OOC pour coller à l'histoire XD. **

**Ce chapitre contient aussi une reprise du chapitre " Le pire souvenir de Rogue" de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (par JKR). **

**Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

Les premières semaines passées à l'école des Créatures Fantastiques furent sûrement les plus beaux jours de la vie de William. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans la même maison que Grell, ils avaient de nombreux cours en commun, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Ils s'entrainaient au combat en maniant les petites faux que les professeurs avaient donnés à tous les Dieux de la Mort, et disaient du mal de Knox, Slingby et Michaelis derrière leur dos. Les trois garçons avaient en effet l'air d'éprouver un malin plaisir à torturer William… et comme il était contre le règlement d'attaquer d'autres élèves, William n'avait rien d'autre pour se défendre que sa prodigieuse répartie. Les sarcasmes étaient sa seule arme, mais cela lui convenait. Maltraiter ces trois idiots psychologiquement était aussi jouissif que de les combattre… Et puis, Grell s'amusait beaucoup à se battre contre ses camarades. Elle aimait tout particulièrement se frotter à Michaelis, qui était, apparemment, la seule personne qui soit de taille contre elle – Grell, comme William l'avait prédit, était dotée d'une puissance incroyable. Et la jeune fille ne cherchait pas à le cacher… à tel point que cela commençait à lui attirer des ennuis.

William aurait bien aimé mettre Grell en garde, que les Dieux de la Mort, plus que n'importe quelle autre espèce surnaturelle, se devaient de respecter le règlement, mais il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à son amie. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Si les choses venaient à tourner mal pour elle, il serait là pour la sauver. En attendant, autant la laisser faire ses petites bêtises de gamine en mal d'adrénaline.

Les années passèrent, et Grell, bien que toujours agitée, n'était jamais allée jusqu'à se faire renvoyer. Les professeurs avaient l'air d'avoir peur de la contrarier, et avaient même renoncé à la réprimander lorsqu'elle provoquait d'autres élèves. Les plaisanteries de Michaelis, Slingby et Knox étaient de plus en plus vicieuses, et il n'était pas rare que William se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Grell venait toujours le réconforter, mais elle ne disait plus de mal des trois garçons – simplement que Michaelis se jouait de Knox et Slingby, et qu'en vérité, il se moquait complètement d'eux, mais qu'il était plus simple de leur faire croire qu'il était leur ami.

Elle parlait _beaucoup_ de Michaelis. Et William détestait cela.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, William passait son temps à la grande Bibliothèque des Dieux de la Mort. Grell détestait cet endroit, mais elle l'y accompagnait tout de même. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette un jour à insulter la bibliothécaire qui avait refuser d'aller voir en rayon si elle ne possédait pas un exemplaire du Kâma-Sûtra.

Grell fut renvoyée à jamais de la Bibliothèque.

William décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose pour remettre son amie sur le droit chemin. Un jour que lui et Grell marchaient tous les deux dans le parc de l'école, le garçon se décida à faire part à son amie de ses inquiétudes :

-Tu devrais arrêter de te faire n'importe quoi, Grell. Je suis persuadé que tu as violé au moins deux fois chaque article du règlement.

-Oh, commence pas à me faire la morale, William, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

William cracha un « vraiment… » et redressa ses lunettes.

-Je dis cela dans ton propre intérêt, poursuivit-il sèchement.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

-Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en tripotant ses montures. Et même les meilleurs amis ? Nous pouvons tout nous dire !

-C'est _vrai_, Will, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux de… de ma liberté vis-à- vis du règlement intérieur. Je pense que tu aimerais bien t'affranchir des règles comme je le fait mais tu n'oses pas, et tu m'envie pour ça. Frachement, tu devrais te détendre un peu ! S'amuser de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne !

-_Ca ne fait de mal à personne_ ? répéta-t-il sur un ton presque cruel. Et tout ce que font Michaelis et sa petite bande ?

Son sourcil tiquait. Il était incapable de contenir sa rancœur.

-Qu'est-ce que Sebastian a à voir là-dedans ? Répliqua Grell.

William remarqua que depuis quelques temps, Grell ne mettait plus autant de haine dans ses mots lorsqu'elle parlait de Michaelis. Elle l'appelait même par son prénom, et ça le rendait dingue. Comment pouvait-elle commencer à… _apprécier_ cette vermine ?

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient des élèves exemplaires, dit-il amèrement en massant son avant-bras qui souffrait toujours de la dernière attaque de Michaelis. De plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de louche chez ce Humphries. Pourquoi est-il si souvent absent ?

-Il est malade, répondit Grell. C'est ce qu'on dit.

William haussa un sourcil. Oh oui, il était malade, ça c'était certain. Mais sa maladie était la plus honteuse qu'un Dieu de la Mort puisse contracter. Une maladie qu'on attrape seulement lorsque l'on vient à éprouver de la pitié pour les personnes que l'on fauche. Une maladie que seuls _les très mauvais_ Dieux de la Mort peuvent attraper.

-Je connais ta théorie, répondit Grell. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par Sebastian et ses amis ?

-J'essaie simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi… (il leva les yeux au ciel) _merveilleux _que tout le monde semble le croire. Que _tu_ sembles le croire.

L'intensité du regard de William fit rougir Grell.

-Will… ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en se dandinant.

William soupira.

-Et puis, reprit Grell, sur un ton de reproche. Tu es bien ingrat, William. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es infiltré dans l'infirmerie pour voir ce que Alan avait. u as failli te faire prendre par un professeur… Si Sebastian n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, tu aurais sans doute été expulsé. Il t'a sauvé !

Un pli apparu entre les deux sourcils de William, et une veine commençait à palpiter sur sa tempe. Il bredouilla :

-Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait, il aurait été bien avancé s'il avait été renvoyé ! Tu ne vas pas… Je ne te permettrais pas…

-Me permettre ? _Me permettre_ ? Cracha Grell.

Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Grell n'étaient plus que deux fentes. William maintint le regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de tripoter frénétiquement ses lunettes. Grell n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui donne des ordres.

-Je ne voulais pas dire… se rattrapa William d'un ton haché. Simplement, je ne veux pas que… (il poussa un petit grognement) Ton âme lui plait ! Ton âme plait à Sebastian Michaelis !

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché ses mots de la bouche contre son gré.

-Il n'est pas… tout le monde pense… le gentil démon au sourire sympathique…

William avait pleinement conscience que son amertume le rendait incohérent. Il ne remarqua même pas le sourire de Grell…

-Mais Will… dit-elle. Tu _es_ jaloux ! J'avais raison ! Sauf que tu n'es pas jaloux de ma liberté, mais de Sebastian !

-Je ne suis pas-

-Ow, inutile de t'inquiéter, poursuivit Grell sur un ton enjôleur. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, mon Willu !

Puis elle gloussa. William sentit son sourcil tiquer. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit réellement… _jaloux_ ? Il devait admettre que savoir qu'il était le préféré de Grell l'avait quelque peu détendu…

Confus, il se contenta de continuer de marcher aux côtés de Grell, ne remarquant même pas que cette dernière venait de lui prendre la main…

* * *

Les jours continuèrent de s'enchaîner paisiblement, jusqu'à l'examen final des élèves. William quittait sa salle de cours, le cœur léger. Il était persuadé d'avoir au moins un « B » dans toutes les matières, ce qui était amplement suffisent pour intégrer l'organisation des Dieux de la Mort. Il allait pour s'assoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, bien décidé à prendre enfin un peu de bon temps après toutes ces années de travail, lorsqu'il remarqua Michaelis et sa petite bande à quelques mètres plus loin. Le démon s'amusait à faire tournoyer un petit couteau en argent entre ses doigts aux ongles atrocement noir. Jamais il ne s'arrêtait d'essayer d'attirer l'attention ?

-Ca t'a plu, la question dix, Alan ? lança Slingby en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

-J'ai adoré, répondit Alan. « Donnez cinq signes permettant de reconnaître un Dieu de la Mort atteint des Epines de la Mort ». Excellente question.

-Espérons que tu y a bien répondu, fit Michaelis dans un rictus ironique.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Alan. Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Alan Humphries.

Knox, qui venait juste de les rejoindre, reprit d'un ton faussement sérieux :

-Oh bah zut, moi j'ai mis qu'il avait mal au cœur et… euh… (il se frotta l'arrière de la tête) c'est tout, je crois.

Slingby et Humphries éclatèrent de rire.

-Moi j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet exam', dit Slingby. Je ne serais pas étonné d'avoir un « A » !

-Moi aussi, dit Michaelis en continuant de jouer nonchalamment avec son couteau.

Il le lança à plusieurs mètres devant lui, et réussit à courir se vite qu'il le rattrapa en plein vol. Knox semblait impressionné, et Slingby applaudit.

-Ce ne rien, dit Michaelis dans un sourire. Un démon se doit de savoir faire ce genre de choses.

Il répéta son petit tour plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque William.

-Oh, mais n'est-ce pas notre cher Monsieur Spears, annonça-t-il en avançant vers lui.

Slingby tourna la tête et s'immobilisa.

-Parfait. _Williaminus_.

William, sentant que les choses allaient bientôt très mal tourner pour lui, se leva et s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Mais Michaelis, Slingby et Knox l'avaient suivi. Seul Humphries avait décidé de rester en retrait, se plongeant dans un livre en tentant d'ignorer les actions de ses amis.

-Ca va, Williaminus ? lança Slingby d'un voix forte.

William, las d'être toujours une victime et se disant qu'il quittait de toute manière l'école dans quelques jours, plongea la main dans sa poche pour en extraire sa Faux de la Mort. Il prêt à attaquer lorsqu'il se retrouva désarmé par le couteau que venait de lancer Michaelis en plein sur le manche de sa Faux.

La petite arme fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui.

-Vraiment…pesta-t-il.

Slingby éclata d'un grand rire gras. Knox sourit légèrement.

Au moment où William plongea pour ramasser sa Faux, Michaelis le plaqua au sol avec son pied, l'immobilisant complètement.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés pour regarder ce qui se passait. Certains avaient l'air inquiets, d'autre semblaient s'amuser.

-Alors… susurra Michaelis en souriant. Comment se sont passés tes examens ?

-Chaque fois que je le regardais, il tripotait ses lunettes, dit Slingby. Si tu les aimes tant, tu devrais les épouser, c'est sûrement la seule chose au monde qui voudra bien de toi, de toute façon.

Des rires s'élevèrent d'un peu partout. William savait qu'il n'était pas très aimé, mais tout de même… Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que cela faisait mal. Un petit peu. Il essaya de se relever mais Michaelis était bien trop fort. Il ne voulait cependant pas essayer de se débattre, voulant rester digne quoi qu'il arrive.

-Lâche-moi, cracha-t-il à Michaelis. Sale déchet…

-Sinon quoi ? demanda Slingby. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? Nous envoyer tes précieuses petites lunettes à la figure ?

Les dents de William se crispèrent. Michaelis le piétina avec plus de force.

-Voilà ce que l'on récolte lorsqu'un Shinigami se met à convoiter la personne dont un démon veut prendre d'âme, souffla Michaelis en rapprochant son visage de celui de William. Grell est à _moi_.

Ces mots décuplèrent la colère de William, qui était à présent tout rouge.

-Voyons… fit Michaelis. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si… je cassais tes chères lunettes ?

-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Michaelis, Slingby et Knox se retournèrent instantanément. Knox adressa un signe de la main amical à la jeune fille qui venait d'immerger de la foule. De longs cheveux rouges, des yeux verts en amande encadrés par une paire de lunette écarlate…

Grell.

-Bonjour, Grell, dit Michaelis sans laisser tomber son insupportable rictus.

Slingby maugréât quelque chose comme « et voilà la rabat-joie… » mais Knox continuait de lui sourire d'une manière sympathique – William se souvint que Knox et Grell étaient devenus assez amis depuis que le blond avait cessé de prendre réellement part aux attaques de Michaelis et Slingby.

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Grell dans un sourire sinistre qui montrait toutes ses dents pointues.

Sa Faux de la Mort était fermement serrée dans sa main droite. La perspective d'un potentiel combat avec le démon semblait l'enchanter.

-Qu'est-ce que mon cher Willu t'as fait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le simple fait qu'il existe me dérange, en vérité, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Un bon nombre d'élève éclatèrent de rire, y compris Slingby. Le sourire de Grell s'élargit.

-Huhu ~ gloussa-t-elle d'une manière inquiétante. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas très correct d'insulter l'homme d'une lady ? Laisse-le tranquille ou je serais obligée de te tuer, Sebby, et je détesterais ça, ça serait du gâchis.

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. « Sebby » ? Elle l'appelait par son surnom, maintenant ?

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu passes un pacte avec moi, Grell, répondit calmement Michaelis.

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas envoutant, et William surprit un léger rougissement sur les joues de Grell.

-Je pourrais exaucer le moindre de tes désirs… chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Je pourrais même t'_aimer_, en échange de ton âme…

William sentait chaque parcelle de son corps bouillonner. Il rampa vers sa faux en crachant un énième « vraiment… ».

Grell se dandina en posant sa main sur sa joue.

-Ooow Sebby… Huhuhu ~.

William assista à la scène, interdit. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi en colère. Contre Michaelis, contre Grell, contre lui-même. Et cette imbécile qui continuait de glousser ! Vraiment…

-Allons, Grell, poursuivit Michaelis en caressant la joue de la jeune fille. Je sais très bien que tu meures d'envie d'apprendre à… _mieux me connaître_.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux d'une manière sensuelle, et Grell dû retenir un petit glapissement aigu.

-Sebbyyyy ! Minauda-t-elle. Oh, c'est vrai que tu es délicieusement appétissant mais… mon cœur est appartient déjà à Wi-

-Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Rugit soudain William, dans un accès de colère. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'amour d'un sale… _transsexuel_ comme toi !

Il y eut un lourd silence. Tous les regards étaient plantés sur Grell, qui s'empourpra. Un éclair de tristesse traversa ses beaux yeux verts, puis elle lança un regard glacial à William qui regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Très bien, dit-elle froidement en tentant de faire abstraction des murmures qui parcouraient à présent l'assemblée d'élèves. Si c'est comme ça…

Son regard se fit plus menaçant, plus tranchant.

-Tout est fini, _Williaminus_ ! Cracha-t-elle.

Sur-ce, elle tourna vivement les talons, mais William put apercevoir une petite larme rouler sur sa joue. Avant que quiconque ne puisse la rattraper, elle était déjà partie.

William était complètement désemparé. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé autour de lui. _Que venait-il de dire ? _

Voilà pourquoi il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais perdre son sang-froid…

-Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Monsieur Spears, dit Michaelis. Grace à votre petite…_ insulte_, obtenir Grell sera un jeu d'enfant à présent.

A cet instant, William était loin de se douter de la véracité des paroles du démon…

* * *

Le soir même, William était devant la porte du dortoir des Renaroux, s'agrippant aux manches de son uniforme vert, plus angoissé que jamais. Il n'aimait pas s'excuser, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment lorsque Grell sortit du dortoir.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouges et bouffis, mais ils réussissaient tout de même à paraitre menaçants.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas, trancha-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé !

-Epargne ta salive.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa robe de chambre rouge.

-Je suis sortie seulement parce que Angela m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

-C'est vrai. Je l'aurai fait. Te laisser croire que je pensais ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure n'était pas envisageable. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de trahir ton secret. Ca m'a seulement…

-Echappé ?

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans le ton habituellement joyeux de Grell.

-Il est trop tard. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru que tu étais digne de confiance, que tu tenais trop à moi pour révéler aux autres ce que j'étais vraiment, j'ai cru que… _tu m'aimais…_

Elle étouffa un sanglot qui brisa le cœur de William, bien qu'il le cacha.

-Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton stupide travail, et ton stupide règlement ! Tu as hâte de devenir un parfait petit Dieu de la Mort obéissant et de détruire à jamais le peu de sentiments humains qu'il te reste… Tu vois, tu ne le nie même pas !

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

-Je ne peux plus faire semblant, finit-elle par dire. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec _un robot sans âme_, William. Tu as choisi ta voix, j'ai choisi la mienne.

-Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

-Me traiter de transsexuel ? Mais c'est ce que je suis, William ! Tu es un homme pragmatique, qui n'a pas le temps de transformer la réalité, alors pourquoi continuerais-tu de prétendre que je suis une fille ? Pourquoi continuerais-tu de mentir au reste du monde pour moi, au risque de ternir ta réputation ?

William lutta avec lui-même, il était sur le point d'avouer à Grell ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais Grell fut plus rapide :

-Dégage, maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il ne bougeât pas. Grell montra les dents.

-Dégage ou je te tue !

William savait que Grell en était capable. Il savait aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas déjà tué, était qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui.

Il la vit regagner son dortoir dans un dernier regard méprisant…

_Etait-il réellement trop tard pour regagner le cœur de Grell ? _

* * *

**Suspence... Dum dum dum... **


	6. Le Récit du Prince part 3

**En fait je pense que j'aurais pu condenser les parties 2 et 3, puisque que cette partie finale n'est pas très longue... Bon, tant pis ! **

**Voici le dénouement de cette histoire ^^ C'est triste TT_TT mais je suis plutôt contente de moi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dès l'obtention de son diplôme ainsi que de ses lunettes, William intégra immédiatement la société des Dieux de la Mort. Son profile était impeccable, après tout, et il n'eut donc aucun mal à accéder à une très bonne place au service du grand Undertaker. Malgré cette réussite professionnelle, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi malheureux et… _vide_.

Il voyait Grell tous les jours. Cette dernière avait, en effet, miraculeusement réussit à intégrer également la société, sûrement grâce à sa dextérité au combat – de plus, Undertaker, étant un peu… _fou, _avait l'air d'aimer les personnalités comme Grell.

Croiser son amie d'enfance sans que celle-ci ne lui adresse un seul regard était une véritable souffrance, une torture psychologique atroce.

Pourtant, il continuait de veiller sur elle, de loin. Il l'observait lorsqu'elle partait faucher des âmes sur le terrain. Il faisait en sorte de se tenir au courant des progressions dans ses dossiers…Il essayait de garder de ses nouvelles en parlant – contre son gré – à Ronald Knox qui était en bon termes avec elle…

Mais tout ceci ne comblait pas le vide énorme que l'indifférence de Grell avait créé en lui.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière… ravaler ses paroles… ne pas la traiter de…

…

Il n'osait même plus _penser_ à ce mot.

-William !

William se retourna.

-Knox, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, non sans une once d'amertume dans la voix. Ne devriez-vous pas être en plein travail à l'heure actuelle ?

Le jeune homme avait l'air paniqué.

-C'est Grell ! S'exclama-t-il. Je viens de la surprendre... avec Sebastian…

Will sentit une veine palpiter sur son front, mais resta impassible.

-Il n'y a là rien de neuf, dit-il en ravalant toute sa rancœur.

Depuis leur séparation, Grell et cet idiot de Michaelis s'étaient en effet beaucoup rapprochés, ce qui venait renforcer le malheur de William. Voir la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui dans les bras de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde était très dur à supporter. D'autant plus que Michaelis était un démon, il n'était donc pas fréquentable. Mais Grell en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, reprit Knox. Je les entendu parler… et Grell a accepté de passer un pacte avec Sebastian !

La respiration de William se bloqua sous l'impact du choc.

-Comment ? Siffla-t-il.

-Oui… Oh, je savais que Sebastian trouvait l'âme de Grell appétissante, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il passerait réellement un pacte avec elle… Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas autant soutenu…

Il avait l'air vraiment désemparé, mais William n'avait aucune pitié.

-Quand ont-ils prévu de passer ce pacte ? Trancha-t-il.

-Demain soir, déglutit-il. Mais ce n'est pas si simple, nous ne pouvons pas empêcher ce pacte comme ça…

Il se mordit la lèvre, dans une attitude inhabituellement embarrassée.

-Lorsque j'ai entendu ce que Grell comptait faire, j'ai immédiatement été prévenir le maître de Michaelis, un certain Ciel Phantomhive. Il était furieux que son majordome décide d'aller voir ailleurs… je… il a dit qu'il projetait de punir Sebastian…

Il leva ses yeux verts vers William.

-En tuant Grell.

A ces mots, le sang de William ne fit qu'un tour. Un méandre d'émotion parcourut alors son corps. Peur… peine… colère… panique…

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il courut vers le manoir Phantomhive. Il devait absolument sauver Grell avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il frappa aux portes du manoir. Il fut accueilli par un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps en présentations inutiles, il lui demanda directement de le guider jusqu'à son maître.

Il fut assez étonné de remarquer que le comte Phantomhive, qui semblait détenir autant de pouvoir au point de projeter de mettre à mort un Shinigami, n'était en vérité qu'un petit garçon qui ne devait avoir plus de douze ans.

-Oui ? Dit-il en lui toisant d'un air hautain.

-Comte Ciel Phantomhive ? Je me présente, William T. Spears, je suis un Shinigami.

La mine de Ciel se renfrogna.

-Que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

A contre cœur, William s'inclina légèrement devant le garçon.

-Je suis venu pour vous… (il fit une petite grimace) _supplier_ de ne pas tuer Grell Sutcliff.

Ciel eut un petit ricanement.

-Tch… et pourquoi devrais-je accéder à ta requête ? Mon majordome m'a trahi. Personne ne me trahis ! Il mérite une sanction… et quel meilleur châtiment que de lui ordonner de tuer son sale Shinigami ?

La voix du comte était emplie d'amertume. Mais cela n'impressionna pas William.

-Ecoutez…déglutit-il. Tuez Michaelis si ça vous chante, mais je vous supplie de ne pas –

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homme de ton espèce, tonna-t-il. Maintenant dehors où je te tue aussi !

Cela n'aurait pas dérangé William de mourir pour Grell. Mais s'il se faisait assassiner maintenant, il ne pourrait plus la protéger. Au bord de la crise de nerf, il quitta donc le manoir, maudissant intérieurement ce gamin borné.

La panique commençait réellement à le gagner. Jamais il ne pourrait vaincre Michaelis seul. Il avait besoin d'aide…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à la porte du bureau de Undertaker, dans tous ses états. L'angoisse était à présent si encrée en lui qu'il se moquait bien de paraitre impassible. Il y avait plus grave que son image…

-Eh bien, William, fit Undertaker lorsque William entra dans son bureau. He he ~ tu m'as l'air bien tendu… Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Le vieux Shinigami était assis sur son bureau, une jarre pleine de biscuit dans les mains, et il contemplait son cadet avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Je… oui en effet, parvint-il à dire.

Il redressa ses lunettes à plusieurs reprises, mais même ce geste ne parvint pas à lui faire regagner son sang-froid. Ses cheveux inhabituellement décoiffés le faisaient paraître un peu fou.

-Je suis venu ici pour… pour une demande.

Undertaker émit un petit gloussement et descendit de son bureau.

-Quelle demande pourrait bien me faire une aussi excellente recrue ?

-C'est…c'est à propos de Sebastian Michaelis et de son maître, Ciel Phantomhive…

-Ah oui, le jeune Ronald Knox m'en a en effet parlé, dit-il en souriant. Eh bien ?

-Eh bien ? répéta William, qui ne savait plus s'il devait être désespéré ou hors de lui. Eh bien, Phantomhive projette de tuer Grell Sutcliff !

-Oh ? Ronald m'a simplement dit que le jeune compe souhaitait punir son majordome, quel rapport avec Grell ?

Le sourire de Undertaker laissait clairement penser qu'il était pleinement conscient de ce rapport, mais que voir William aussi peu maître de lui-même l'amusait.

-Vous savez très bien ! Il veut punir…il veut punir Michaelis en lui ordonnant de…de tuer la personne qui est responsable de sa trahison vis-à-vis de son maître : Grell !

-Si elle a tant d'importance à tes yeux, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement demander au comte de changer ses plans et d'infliger une punition à son majordome qui n'impliquerait que lui-même ? Souligna-t-il dans un petit rire.

-Je… Je l'ai déjà fait, répondit-il. Mais ce morveux est têtu… il...

-HE HE HE ! Tu es donc _vraiment_ mauvais William ! Echanger la vie de Grell contre celle de Michaelis ! HE HE HE !

-Vraiment… pesta William. Je ne pense pas que la vie d'une vermine telle que lui soit très importante mais… si vous penser que c'est préférable…

Il marqua une pose, comme pour chercher ses mots.

-Protégez-les tous, dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Sauvez-la... sauvez-les de la colère du comte. S'il vous plaît.

-Oh, je plaisentais, le sort de ce diable de majordome n'est pas très important... He he ~ Quoi qu'il en soit, que me donnes-tu en échange ? Gloussa-t-il.

-En… en échange ? Je vous ai déjà suffisamment fait rire, il me semble, dit-il en tripotant ses lunettes. Mais… _tout ce que vous voudrez_.

Si possible, le sourire de Undertaker s'élargit. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes en gloussant, puis rampa sous son bureau sous le regard perplexe de William.

-...Monsieur ?

Undertaker finit par sortir de sous le bureau...

Un costume de Bunny-girl à la main.

-Hum…. Fit William, dont le sourcil ne cessait de tiquer.

-J'ai toujours voulu te voir porter ça… he he he ~ Tu feras un très joli lièvre…

Le rire inquiétant de Undertaker continua à résonner dans la pièce sous les yeux effarées de William qui n'avait pas du tout envie de porter un tel accoutrement…

Que ne ferait-il pas pour Grell…

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Undertaker et William se trouvaient aux portes de la maison de Grell. Undertaker avait parlé à cette dernière la veille afin de la persuader de se cacher, mais elle avait rétorqué que jamais son cher Sebas-Chan ne lui ferait du mal, même sous les ordres de Ciel.

Voilà pourquoi Undertaker et William n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de guetter la venue du démon, par une pluie battante,dans le but de l'empêcher de tuer Grell.

William devait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. S'ils échouaient, Grell était condamnée… La simple idée d'imaginer la jeune femme morte suffisait à lui donner envie de s'éventrer lui-même avec sa Faux. Si seulement Knox n'avait pas fait la bêtise de tout raconter au jeune comte…

Cette attente était insoutenable ! Quand le démon allait-il enfin se montr-

-Ne bouge plus, William, ordonna soudainement Undertaker.

Le ton sérieux du vieux Shinigami inquiéta William.

-Qui y a –t-il ?

Undertaker conserva ses yeux rivés sur la petite maison de Grell.

-Undertaker, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec plus d'insistance, la panique étant trop dure à maîtriser.

Undertaker resta silencieux durant ce qui parut une éternité à William.

-J'ai senti une présence démoniaque, annonça-t-il.

Il matérialisa sa faux, puis adressa un grand sourire à William.

-Va à l'intérieur et trouve Grell, dit-il. He he… je vais stopper notre cher majordome avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la maison…

William hocha solennellement la tête et agrippa le manche de sa Faux, prêt à mourir pour Grell.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la jolie maison. Aussitôt, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

La maison était complètement dévastée. Des plumes noires trainaient par terre, et il trouva plusieurs gouttes de sang sur le plancher, signe qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, et il serra les dents pour se forcer à avancer.

-Grell ! Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il recommença. Puis en encore, et encore, et chaque fois que le silence lui répondit, il sentit ses espoirs s'effondrer un peu plus.

Il continua à avancer parmi les décombres. Il n'avait même plus la force d'appeler Grell.

Il monta doucement les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Grell.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et qu'il découvrit le corps de Grell étendu au sol, en sang, il vacilla.

A ce moment, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Le temps se figea. Tout se figea. Sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque, tout. Il n'entendait même plus le bruit de la pluie qui tapait contre la vitre, encore moins Undertaker qui l'appelait de l'extérieur.

Il tomba à genoux, ses yeux braqués sur Grell. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle à quatre pattes, incapable de tenir debout. Il prit le plus possible appuie au sol, sachant qu'il risquait de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de Grell, il tendit une main tremblante et lui caressa la joue.

-Grell… souffla-t-il, les sourcils plissés de douleur.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer, et souleva délicatement le buste de Grell pour le serrer contre son cœur.

-W…w…ill….

Il écarquilla les yeux. La voix de Grell était atrocement faible, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi content de l'entendre.

-Will… murmura-t-elle en entrouvrant les yeux. Tu es… là…

William la serra plus fortement contre lui, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

Il sentit la main de Grell se soulever avec difficulté pour venir s'enrouler autour de son épaule.

-Je… suis contente… dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Et… désolée… de…

Elle marqua une pose en se pelotonnant plus confortablement dans les bras de Will.

-Tu as… toujours été le s…seul… Will… Je suis si désolée …. De t'avoir… re…rejeté…

-Ne t'excuse pas, trancha-t-il en tentant de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'aurais jamais dû t'insulter, ce jour-là.

Il eut alors l'impression que la prise de Grell se desserra. Effaré, il compris que la vie commençait à quitter le corps de Grell.

Il la regarda, et plongea son regard dans ces magnifiques yeux verts en amande. Grell souriant tristement, en larmes.

-Je te… pardonne… avoua-t-elle.

Rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il lui restait elle leva le menton et s'empara des lèvres de William, ces lèvres dont elle avant tant rêvé toute sa vie. William était bien trop peiné pour songer à être étonné. Répondre à ce baiser lui parut la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par cette dernière étreinte, sentant peu à peu la vie s'échapper de Grell à mesure que durait le baiser.

-Je t'aime… chuchota Grell dans un soupir inaudible.

-… Je t'aime aussi, finit par dire William.

Le sourire de Grell s'élargit. Ses yeux tremblèrent…

Puis l'éclat qui baignait habituellement dans ces deux orbes d'émeraude s'évapora.

A jamais.

* * *

-Je croyais… que vous alliez… la mettre en sûreté…

William, effondré sur une chaise de bureau en face de Undertaker, ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses larmes.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire…, répondit Undertaker sur un ton neutre. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Sebastian, il m'a avoué avec rage que le mal était déjà fait…Je suis vraiment désolé, William. Je crois bien que j'ai sous-estimé ce démon…Si ça peut te consoler, Sebastian doit sûrement autant souffrir que toi d'avoir perdu son repas...

William avait du mal à respirer. Comment ce vieux fou pouvait-il comparer _sa_ peine avec celle de cette ordure de démon ?

-Mais enfin, nous chérirons pour toujours la mémoire de Grell Sutcliff, reprit Undertaker sur son habituel ton joyeux. Quels yeux magnifiques elle avait… Vous vous souvenez de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Grell Sutcliff ?

-ARRETEZ ! Cria William. Partie… morte…

-Serait-ce du remords, William ?

-Je voudrais… _je voudrais_ moi être mort.

-He he ~ je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi cela servirait, dit-il en croquant dans un biscuit. Si tu aimais Grell Sutcliff, si tu l'aimais vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à toi est toute tracée…

Le regard de William était perdu dans une brume de douleur, et les paroles de Undertaker mettaient une certain temps à l'atteindre.

-Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu sais comment et pourquoi elle est morte, sourit-il. Aide-moi maintenant à garder un œil sur le jeune comte et son diable de majordome. Quelque chose me dit que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux, et perdre un autre Shinigami serait regrettable…

Il y eut un long silence et William reprit lentement le contrôle de lui-même, maîtrisant sa respiration. Enfin, il parla de nouveau :

-Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Undertaker, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous… Si mes subordonnés venaient à apprendre que moi et Grell… Je ne peux le supporter… Je veux votre parole !

-Tu veux ma parole, William, que je ne révèlerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi ? gloussa Undertaker en baissant les yeux sur le visage à la fois féroce et angoissé de William. Si tu insistes…

Soulagé d'un poids, William plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il ne savait même plus s'il continuait de pleurer ou bien si toutes les larmes de son corps s'étaient à présent écoulées.

-Voilà qui est très émouvant, William… je crois bien que je n'avais jamais encore vu de Shinigami amoureux… He he, c'est très intéressant, moi qui était sûr que tu avais voulu devenir le patron de Grell simplement pour le travail…

-_Pour le travail_ ? Cria William.

Violement, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite fleur desséchée, celle que Grell avait réussi à flétrir lorsqu'elle n'était encore une petite fille, lors de leur première rencontre.

Undertaker regarda longuement le végétal, puis fixa de nouveau William, les yeux pleins de larmes. Le jeune homme serra plus fermement sa main sur la fleur, brandie devant lui.

S'il avait toujours voulu être un Shinigami parfait, ce n'était pas par amour du travail, comme tout le monde l'avait pensé. S'il avait accepté de se faire battre par Michaelis sans jamais se défendre à l'école, ce n'était pas par respect du règlement.

C'était pour Grell. Pour avoir la certitude qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, pour la protéger.

Grell était sa seule et unique motivation.

-William… souffla Undertaker. Depuis tout ce temps…

William prit une inspiration, avant de déclarer fermement :

_-… Toujours. _

Ca n'a toujours été que Grell.

Rien que Grell.

...

_Always..._

* * *

**Voilà, je finis ce chapitre avec la très émouvante réplique de Severus...Aw, j'ai presque pleuré quand j'ai lu son "Always..." TT_TT. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai dû m'éloigner un peu du livre pour coller avec les personnages et avec le thème "Grelliam". **

**J'ai plusieurs idées pour les histoires suivantes, mais si vous voulez m'en soummettre, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Bisous ! **


	7. La Belle et la Bête Part 1

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour, bonjour bonjour ! **

**Je sais, j'ai un peu tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais, reprise des cours oblige, j'ai eu un peu moins de temps pour écrire... Pardon... **

**Bref, nous partons donc sur une nouvelle histoire. On retourne aux Disneys avec la Belle et la bBte, un film que j'aime beaucoup ^^ **

**Merci à Oneejin qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! **

**La Belle et la Bête appartient à Disney ! **

**Enjooooy ! **

* * *

Il était une fois, au Royaume d'Angleterre, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits – il était grand, beau, avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un vert pénétrant encadrés par des lunettes aux montures sombres – le prince était un homme froid, coincé, et insensible. Un soir d'hiver, un vieil homme se présenta au château, et lui offrit une rose noire et épineuse, en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. (En vérité, le vieil homme était un croque-mort qui s'ennuyait à mourir et avait juste envie d'embêter le Prince histoire de rire un peu.)

D'un regard hautain vers l'homme bien trop étrange qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux qu'il pourrait passer à travailler sur la direction du Royaume, le Prince chassa le vieil homme avec la plus grande politesse – il était un gentleman, tout de même.

Le vieil homme réprima un fou rire, et tenta de faire comprendre au Prince qu'il ne fallait pas passer son temps à travailler, et que la seule chose qui valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue était l'amour.

Lorsque le Prince le repoussa pour la seconde fois, le vieil homme rit de plus belle. Il ôta sa cape, et le Prince put découvrir dans un étonnement le plus total une créature enchanteresse, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux jaunes à couper le souffle, et maniant ce qui ressemblait à une énorme faux. Le Prince, reconnaissant ainsi le Dieu de la Mort légendaire, tenta de s'excuser mais il était trop tard, car il avait déjà compris la sècheresse de ce cœur déserté par la moindre émotion.

En punition, le Dieu de la Mort changea le Prince en démon – être qu'il haïssait avec la plus grande passion - et jeta un sort sur le château, ainsi que sur tous ses occupants.

Horrifié par son aspect qu'il qualifiait de repoussant – en vérité, sa toute nouvelle nature démoniaque ne faisait que s'ajouter à son charme naturel, mais il n'en était pas conscient – le Démon se terra dans son château, avec comme seul fenêtre sur le monde extérieur, un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire. Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le Prince devrait aimer une fe… hum, enfin en tous cas, une personne d'aspect féminin on va dire, et s'en faire aimer en retour, pour briser le charme.

Dans le cas contraire, le Prince se verrait contraint de garder l'apparence de ce qu'il appelait « vermine » pour l'éternité. Simplement parce qu'il était quelqu'un de _travailleur_. Vraiment…

Plus les années passaient, et plus le Prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction. Car après tout, qui pourrait aimer…

_Un Démon_ ?

Oui, encore s'il avait été un vampire, il aurait pu trouver pas mal de fangirls, mais un démon c'était plus compliqué, enfin à son humble avis.

Mais heureusement pour lui – et pour le monde, j'ai envie de dire - toutes les… hum... « filles » n'étaient pas fans de vampires….

Certaines préféraient les démons…

Notre histoire continue à quelques kilomètres du château, dans un petit village calme et paisible. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges et à l'air rêveur venait de sortir de sa petite maison, un panier à la main, tout en chantonnant mélancoliquement :

_Ville sage, sur un petit nuage…_

_Où les jours, se tiennent immobiles…_

_Où les gens, dès le matin bavardent…_

_De tout et de rien…_

Elle poursuivit son chemin. Arrivée au centre-ville, plusieurs personnes la saluèrent :

_Hello ! _

_Hello ! _

_Hello ! Hello ! Hello ! _

Elle les ignora – il n'y avait pas un seul beau mâle dans le lot, autant ne pas perdre son temps – et poursuivit sa petite chanson :

_Le cuisinier porte son plateau bien garni, _

_Du Fish'n'Chips de son fournil, _

_Depuis que je suis arrivée, _

_Pas un seul beau mec à mater, _

_Dans les rues qui pleurent d'ennui…_

Ledit cuisinier l'interrompit dans sa belle chansonnette :

-Oh, bonjour Grell !

Grell répondit en tentant de paraître amicale, ce qui n'était pas facile avec ses dents pointues :

- Bonjour Monsieur !

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Chez mon ami le libraire. Je viens de terminer une merveilleuse histoire à propos de deux hommes qui tombent éperdument amoureux et-

- Très intéressant, fit-il d'un air distrait.

Puis il interpella son second pour lui demander où il avait mis le pain. Grell fit un petit « Tss… » avant de tourner furieusement les talons, reprenant sa marche vers le libraire, sans prêter attention à ce que les villageois chantaient sur son passage :

_La tête ailleurs et ces yeux verts inquiétants, _

_D'un chat qui serait toujours en chasse…_

_Elle ne parle pas notre langage, _

_Elle est toujours dans les nuages, _

_C'est bien vrai qu'elle est étrange Mademoiselle Grell…_

Grell était tellement occupée à penser à son merveilleux roman à tendances yaoistes qu'elle n'entendait même pas ce qui se disait derrière son dos, ainsi les villageois continuèrent leur petite vie, ponctuée par diverses interjections :

- Hello !

- Hello !

- Salut la famille !

- Hello !

- Hello !

- Embrasse ta femme…

- Il me faut six œufs !

- Tu veux nous ruiner ?

Grell soupira et chanta à pleins poumons, revenant brièvement à la réalité :

_Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie ! _

Sur-ce, elle entra dans la boutique du libraire qui la salua :

- Ah, Grell !

- Bonjour, je viens rendre le livre que je vous avais emprunté.

- Comment ça, déjà ?

Grell se dandina.

-Oh, je l'ai… Hmm ~ dévoré en une nuit. Vous avez un autre roman de ce genre ?

Le libraire haussa les épaules.

-Depuis hier non, hélas.

Grell parcourut alors les rayons.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je prendrai… Hum… (elle mit la main sur « le Grelliam à travers les âges ») celui-là !

- Celui-là ? Mais tu l'as déjà lu deux fois !

Grell gloussa en tenant fermement le précieux ouvrage.

-C'est mon préféré ! J'aime les romances passionnées, entre ce glacial Chef de Secteur et son employée bien-aimée !

-Eh bien, si tu l'aimes tellement, je t'en fais cadeau.

Grell ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Personne ne le lit à part toi, alors…

-Oh, merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la boutique. Merci infiniment !

Elle se plongea instantanément dans son livre, sous les commérages des villageois qui reprirent leur chansonnette :

_Des cheveux longs mais un corps de garçon, _

_Est-elle mâle ou bien femelle ? _

_Elle a toujours l'air absente, _

_Ou plongée, dans ses romans, _

_Quel mystère pour nous que cette Mademoiselle Grell…_

Grell s'assit alors près d'une fontaine, dans un champ occupé par un troupeau de moutons, afin de lire plus paisiblement son livre, qui lui donnait aussi envie d'entamer quelques notes :

_C'eeeeest… le plus beau des romans…_

_Et tout ce passage m'enchante ! _(elle s'adressa à un mouton_) Tu vois ? _

_Elle… rencontre le beau démon…_

_Mais son patron ne l'apprend pas avant le chapitre trois…_

Toujours toisée par les habitants du village, ceux-ci continuèrent de chanter :

_Il faut bien dire qu'elle gagne à lire des romans, _

_L'intelligence n'est pas son fort…_

_Mais gare à son caractère, _

_Faut pas la mettre en colère, _

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble à personne…_

_Non elle ne ressemble à personne…_

_Cette fille ne ressemble à personne, c'est Grell ! _

Pendant que le village entier était occupé à mettre la singularité de Grell en musique, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et noirs essayait tant bien que mal de réceptionner un faisan qui venait d'être tué en plein vol, d'une seule balle. Etant peu adroit, l'oiseau tomba mollement à dix centimètres de lui. Faisant comme si de rien était, le garçon mit le volatile dans le sac et se dirigea joyeusement vers un très bel homme aux longs cheveux dorés qui semblaient scintiller sous les rayons du soleil.

- WOUAH ! Vous êtes trop fort M'sieur Druitt ! Vous êtes le plus grand chasseur du monde !

- _Le meilleur_, répondit-il avec un sourire stupide et également étincelant.

-Aucune bête n'a la moindre chance de gagner contre vous ! (Son ton se fit légèrement moins enthousiasme, comme jaloux) Aucune fille non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Aucune, Ronald, et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur ce beau phénix écarlate, lui dit-il en pointant Grell du doigt.

- Hum… fit Ronald. La fille qui n'a pas vraiment l'air d'en être une ?

- _Ronald, Ronald, Ronald_… Qu'importe qu'elle soit femme ou non, c'est l'heureuse élue que je vais épouser !

- Euh…

- Le plus beau rubis de cette ville !

- Sans doute mais….

- La seule qui soit assez belle, et qui ait la chance d'être choisie par _moi_.

- Oui mais-

Et au plus grand malheur de Ronald, Druitt se mit à chanter :

_A l'instant même où je l'ai vue, ingénue, _

_Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle…_

_Elle est la seule ici-bas, _

_Que je trouve digne de moi…_

_Et je compte bien épouser cette demoiselle…_

Au passage de Druitt, plusieurs jeunes filles se mirent à glousser. Certaines s'évanouirent lorsqu'il leur adressa un sourire à tomber. Celles qui n'étaient pas dans le coma se mirent à chanter :

_Il est divin, Il est à frémir ! _

_Le Vicomte blond, quel beau garçon ! _

_Mon cœur, s'emballe, je vais défaillir…_

_Y'a que lui pour vous donner le grand frisson ! _

Et les interjections diverses et variées des villageois reprirent, entrecoupées par les tentatives de Druitt pour se faufiler à travers la foule afin de rattraper Grell, au loin.

- Hello !

- _Pardon…_

- Ça va ?

- Mais oui !

- Gardez votre poisson !

- J'veux des saucisses !

- Une part ?

- Du lait ?

- _Pardon…_

- C'est bien servi.

- _Vous permettez ? !_

- Le pain !

- C'est vert !

- Mettez vos lunettes…

Grell poussa un profond soupir :

_Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie ! _

Et Druitt clama dramatiquement :

_Je ferai pour Grell un excellent mari ! _

Avant d'être coupé par la foule :

_La tête ailleurs perdue dans son univers, _

_C'est une étrange demoiselle…_

_Elle est fantasque et bizarre, _

_Un fossé nous sépare…_

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble à personne, _

_Non elle ne ressemble à personne…_

_Cette fille ne ressemble à personne… _

_C'est Greeeeeellll ! _

_Hello, _

_Hello, _

_Hello, Hello, Hello, _

_Hello ! _

Et le village reprit ses activités habituelles, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de voir une bande de villageois chanter de bon matin.

Toute cette agitation avait au moins permis à Druitt d'atteindre Grell. Il se positionna devant elle, et entama la conversation, non sans omettre de passer la main dans ses cheveux afin de les faire scintiller.

-Bonjour, douce colombe écarlate !

Grell ne daigna même pas lever le nez de son livre.

-Bonjour, Druitt.

N'aimant pas être ignoré, Druitt arracha le roman des mains de Grell qui grogna.

- Rends-moi mon livre, dit-elle d'un ton très menaçant, que n'importe qui d'autre que Druitt n'aurait pas pris à la légère.

- Par Aphrodite ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment peux-tu lire cela, il y a beaucoup trop d'images… hum… _dérangeantes_…

Il poussa un petit cri outré en voyant le dessin de deux hommes en plein ébat.

-Il suffit simplement de ne pas avoir un esprit de vierge effarouchée…

Druitt ne comprit manifestement pas la pique de Grell, et haussa les épaules et jetant le livre par terre.

-Grell, ma rose flamboyante, il est temps de laisser tomber ces romans et de t'intéresser à des choses plus importantes comme… (il fit un sourire étincelant et prit une pose prétentieuse) _Moi_.

Plusieurs filles moururent sur le coup, tant la beauté du vicomte était transcendante.

Grell n'y prêta pas attention –elle ne s'intéressait pas aux blonds superficiels - et réussit à ramasser son livre.

- Tout le monde en ville est de mon avis, continua Druitt. _Grell, Grell, Grell_… les femmes ne sont pas faites pour lire des romans érotiques-homosexuels. Dès qu'elles se mettent à fantasmer sur ce genre de chose, c'est l'horreur…

- Tu es un crétin égocentrique et narcissique, maugréa Grell.

- Oh, merci du compliment, répondit-il dans un clin d'œil. (Il la prit par l'épaule, mais Grell se dégagea) Viens donc faire un petit tour avec moi dans mon manoir, je te montrerai mes innombrables trophées !

- Non, pas maintenant, trancha-t-elle. Je… Je dois rentrer à la maison aider mon frère. Au revoir !

- Pff, mais laisse tomber ce gamin, fit soudain Ronald qui venait de rejoindre Druitt. C'est pas en t'occupant de lui que tu le rendrais moins timbré… C'est un vrai psychopathe, ce gosse !

Druitt eut un petit rire.

- Je vous défends de dire du mal de mon frère ! Cracha Grell.

- Je te défends de dire du mal de son frère, répéta Druitt et grondant Ronald qui continuait de rire.

- Mon frère n'est pas un psychopathe, c'est un enfant mal compris !

A ce moment précis, la bonne de Grell et de son frère couru vers eux, la main posée sur son œil en sang.

- Hannah ? S'étonna Grell, qui avait du mal à cacher son ravissement face au liquide écarlate qui coulait de la plaie de la femme.

- Ooooh… soupira Druitt en devenant livide. Du… du sang…

- Hannah, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je démissionne ! Dit-elle. C'est la dernière fois que cet enfant s'amuse à me faire mal !

Puis elle partit. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait, Grell se précipita vers chez elle, pendant que Ronald se roulait par terre de rire…

* * *

-Alois ! S'écria Grell en rentrant chez elle. Alois, tout va bien ?

Elle trouva rapidement le garçon blond assis à la table du salon, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé. Grell remarqua cependant que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang.

Alois n'était pas vraiment le frère de Grell. Cette dernière l'avait trouvé errant et mourant de faim en pleine campagne et l'avait donc recueilli, reconnaissant en lui un énorme potentiel sadique que Grell avait toujours apprécié chez un enfant, et chez toute autre personne d'ailleurs. Alois venait d'un petit village dont tous les habitants étaient morts à la suite d'un incendie, y compris le véritable frère d'Alois, Lucas. Alois avait par la suite tenté de trouvé un refuge, mais il s'était fait kidnappé par un vieux Lord pervers qui avait voulu lui infliger un traitement pas très catholique. Le garçon avait tout de même réussi à s'enfuir grâce à l'aide d'un démon qui avait par la suite cherché à le tuer. Alois s'était alors échappé de nouveau, et c'était là que Grell l'avait trouvé.

Depuis, ils vivaient tous les deux sous le même toit, et Grell devait admettre que parfois, le gamin n'était pas facile à suivre, comme lorsqu'il décidait d'éborgner volontairement sa nourrice.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que cette petit soubrette de rien du tout t'avait fait, Alois ? demanda alors Grell en prenant place en face du garçon.

-Je m'ennuyais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, elle était si pathétique que ça m'a énervé. Mais je te promets que je serai sage avec la prochaine bonniche que tu engageras.

Grell rit doucement.

- A chaque fois tu dis ça…

- Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est vrai ! J'arriverai à me contrôler.

- Mais non, tu n'y arriveras pas, poursuivit Grell en enlaçant l'enfant. Tu feras de nouveau souffrir la prochaine, et c'est pour ça que je t'adore !

Elle finit avec un soupir rêveur.

- Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? demanda Alois, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Bien entendu !

Alois resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Grell.

-Bon… Alors j'essaierai de me montrer encore plus sadique avec la prochaine ! Au travail ! Il faut que je commence dès maintenant à élaborer un moyen de la faire souffrir…

Sur-ce, il se saisit d'un papier et d'un crayon et commença à noter quelques idées.

- Au fait, fit-il en mâchouillant son crayon, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes en ville ce matin ?

- Un nouveau roman yaoi, répondit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause en feuilletant rapidement l'ouvrage.

- Alois, est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ?

- Ma sœur transsexuelle, sadique et fan de boys love ? Bizarre ? Ah, qui t'as fourré une telle idée dans la tête ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle. J'ai juste l'impression que je suis différente des autres…Et je ne peux discuter avec personne…

-Et pourquoi pas avec ce Vicomte, là ? Moi je le trouve plutôt pas mal, finit-il avec un pointe d'envie dans la voix.

- Pas mal, oui, rétorqua sarcastiquement Grell. Affreusement narcissique, blond, superficiel, blond, ordinaire et… ah oui, BLOND. Non, Alois, il n'est pas pour moi !

- Allez, t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien un mec ténébreux à souhait qui te feras frémir un jour.

Grell frissonna rien qu'à l'idée.

- Bon… poursuivit Alois en s'étirant. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

- Oh, fais ce que tu veux, dit-elle sur le ton de la négligence. Je ne suis pas le genre de sœur qui va t'interdire de t'amuser en établissant des règles stupides ~

Alois ricana, puis il enfila rapidement son manteau et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais simplement faire un petit tour dans la forêt, je rentrerai tôt.

- D'accord, amuse-toi bien ! Et si tu vois un étranger sombre et menaçant, n'oublie pas de me le présenter, d'accord !

- D'accord !

Puis Alois sortit de la maison, et Grell se félicita d'être vraiment une grande sœur exemplaire et responsable.

* * *

**Hum, je ne suis pas sure que Druitt soit vraiment un crétin narcissique, mais c'est la vision que j'ai toujours eue de lui XD. **

**Je promets d'essayer d'être plus rapide pour la suite ^^ **

**Bises à tous ! **


	8. La Belle et la Bête part 2

**Bonjooouuuur ! Désolée, ce chapitre est assez court, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire plus... Etant donné que je suis actuellement libérée de mon job étudiant, j'aurai dorénavant plus de temps libre pour écrire une suite plus conséquente ^^**

**Je voulais aussi dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, car je tenais absolument à le poster ce soir. Si la version corrigée m'arrive dans la semaine, je la posterai à la place de ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

Alois entama donc sa petite balade en forêt. Il prit tout de même la précaution d'emmener son chien –Pluto – avec lui au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, ou encore s'il venait à se perdre. Le jeune garçon s'engouffra de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du bois, si bien que, au bout de plusieurs heures, il constata avec fatalité qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-C'est ça que je n'aime pas dans les forêts, pesta-t-il. Y'a trop d'arbres ! On s'y perd !

Pluto émit un petit aboiement, et fit signe à Alois de le suivre. Le chien savait en effet quelle direction prendre pour rentrer. Mais Alois était du genre têtu :

-Non, non ! Je suis sûr que c'est pas par-là !

Il tira férocement sur la laisse du chien et le força à prendre la direction inverse. Pluto continua de protester, mais le garçon était bien décidé à prendre la direction qui lui convenait.

Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin, et à mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers les arbres aux branches inquiétantes, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Un épais brouillard venait à présent troubler leur vue, et le ciel s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu sensé aurait fait demi-tour. Ce qui nous amène à penser que Pluto est plus sensé que Alois, puisqu'il tenait absolument à faire marche arrière, sentant le danger arriver.

-Mais avance ! Se plaignit Alois en tirant davantage sur la laisse. Quel crétin ce chien !

Mais Pluto tenait absolument à regagner le confort de sa maison. Las de son maître qui ne voulait pas entendre raison, il cracha un jet de flamme qui brûla instantanément sa laisse, le libérant ainsi de la prise de Alois. Sans perdre une seconde, il rebroussa chemin en courant, avant même que Alois n'ait eut le temps de le rattraper.

-Pluto ! Cria Alois, qui était tombé à terre lorsque la laisse avait pris feu entre ses mains. Pluto ! Reviens ! Tu vas pas me laisser là, non ?

Mais le chien était déjà très loin. Il grogna, frustré d'avoir été aussi lâchement abandonné, et se promit d'arracher la queue de cette sale bête dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'étendre sur ses pensées pour le moins sanglantes qu'une meute de loup se mit à sa poursuite.

Affolé, le garçon couru à toutes jambes en criant à l'aide. Il finit par arriver aux grilles d'un immense château, le souffle court.

-Ouvrez ! Supplia-t-il en larmes. Ouvrez, je vous en supplie !

Il se retourna… Les loups approchaient de plus en plus… Encore quelques mètres et il se ferait déchiqueter en morceaux !

L'un des loups bondit sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact, mais au moment où il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, les grilles s'ouvrirent. Il se précipita vers le jardin, et referma violement la grille sur les crocs acérés du canidé.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, séchant ses larmes et essuyant son nez. Puis il se tourna vers le château, et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur : jamais il n'avait vu pareille résidence ! Le château était à la fois gigantesque et inquiétant, comme s'il avait été coupé du reste du monde par une étrange malédiction…

Se disant que de toute manière, il n'avait plus le choix, il se risqua à entrer.

Le château semblait désert, comme si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu signe de vie. Il faisait un froid glacial, et le hall d'entrée, avec ses tapisseries déchirées, était loin d'être accueillant.

-Hum… toussa-t-il, mal assuré. Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il était tellement occupé à détailler les lieux, qu'il ne remarqua pas deux silhouettes discutant à quelques mètres de lui :

-Il a dû se perdre…

-Il ne devrait pas être là…Il ne faut pas lui signaler notre présence, Eric…

Alois, qui n'avait toujours rien vu, poursuivit :

-J'ai failli me faire bouffer par des loups ! Faut que je trouve un endroit où passer la nuit !

-Allez, Alan, faisons un bon geste pour une fois…

-Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas, mais le maître risque de ne pas apprécier…

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, pour une fois qu'on a un invité…

Sur-ce, Eric s'écarta de Alan, et vint se placer juste devant Alois, de sorte que le garçon ne puisse plus le manquer.

-Bonsoir, gamin ! Dit-il joyeusement en écartant les bras. Bienvenue au château !

Alois laissa échapper un « Ah ! » de surprise.

-Ah, bravo Eric ! fit sèchement Alan en venant rejoindre son ami. Tu fais peur aux invités, maintenant ! Décidément tu n'en loupes pas une !

Alois, une fois remis de ses émotions, détailla avec plus d'attention les deux hommes qui se disputaient devant lui. Il afficha un sourire carnassier et se rapprocha d'eux d'un air enjôleur.

-Et si vous me faisiez visiter le château… tous des deux… ?

-Monsieur ! S'exclama Alan en s'écartant du garçon. Un peu de tenue Monsieur !

Eric, au contraire de son ami, avait l'air de trouver toute cette situation amusante. Il fallait dire qu'il trouvait cela adorable, lorsqu'Alan était contrarié.

-Okay, on va te faire visiter, dit-il en ricanant. Tu m'as l'air trempé, viens donc te réchauffer au coin du feu.

Alois le remercia puis suivit Eric en sautillant, suivit de près par Alan qui semblait toujours assez réticent à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans le château.

-Vous feriez vraiment mieux de faire demi-tour ! Protesta-t-il en tirant sur la manche de Eric.

Mais ce dernier ignora complètement son camarde, et invita Alois à s'assoir devant l'âtre.

-Oh non ! Pas le fauteuil du Maître ! S'exclama Alan.

Alois s'installa plus confortablement, étendant ses bottines trempées et salies par la boue sur un superbe repose-pied que venait de lui apporter Eric, reprenant les habitudes qu'il avait lorsqu'il était encore propriétaire d'un manoir.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ? proposa Eric.

-Nooon ! Pas de thé ! _Pas de thé_ ! Gémit Alan, comme si le thé représentait un danger de mort pour lui.

Eric était de plus en plus amusé. En vérité, il n'avait pas grande chose à faire de Alois, mais il était si plaisant d'embêter le petit Alan ! Il s'empressa donc d'apporter une tasse de thé à son invité.

Alois, tout heureux, porta la tasse remplie de délicieux Earl Grey à ses lèvres.

C'est alors que la porte du living-room s'ouvrit avec fracas. Aussitôt, la température de la pièce se fit encore plus basse, presque glaciale et toutes les lumières ainsi que le feu de cheminée s'éteignirent.

Une ombre se profila sur le seuil de la porte, faisant trembler Alois de peur. Le garçon se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil. Alan secoua la tête et regarda Eric d'un air de dire « je te l'avais dit… ». Eric, quant à lui, avait l'air franchement blasé.

-Il y a un étranger ici, dit une voix froide et basse.

Alois décida que la voix, bien qu'effrayante, n'était pas désagréable à entendre.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, fit Eric , ce gamin s'est perdu dans la forêt et j'ai pensé que…

Eric se tut suite au regard meurtrier de son Maître.

-Je profite des circonstances pour vous dire que je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire, tout est entièrement de sa f-

Encore une fois, le regard pénétrant de l'homme dissuada Alan de poursuivre son accusation.

Bien que terrorisé, la curiosité d'Alois l'emporta, et il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil vers celui qui devait être le maître des lieux.

Alois écarquilla les yeux. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était grand, avec des yeux verts et pénétrants semblables à ceux de Grell, et des cheveux noirs en bataille qui flottaient autour de son visage aux traits impassibles. Deux grandes ailes de plumes noires derrière le dos, il semblait comme englobé par les ténèbres. Bien qu'effrayant et intimidant il n'en demeurait pas moins étrangement magnifique.

-Qui êtes-vous, susurra-t-il méchamment. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Euh Je-je me suis égaré dans la f-forêt, bredouilla Alois en reculant.

-Votre présence m'est _intolérable_.

Ses yeux virèrent progressivement au rouge, et Alois comprit qu'il avait à faire à un démon.

-Que regardez-vous ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure à glacer le sang.

-R-rien !

-Menteur… Vous venez vous repaitre du spectacle du… _démon_ que je suis ?

Il avait craché le mot « démon » avec le plus grand des mépris.

-J-je ne vous v-v-v-veux aucun mal ! Je cherchais simplement un endroit où…

-Un endroit dont vous ne sortirez jamais…

Puis le démon agrippa Alois par le col, et l'emmena vers les cachots, tandis que le garçon hurlait à la mort, sous les yeux désolés de Eric et Alan…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, non loin des horreurs qui se tramaient dans ce château, le vicomte Druitt ainsi que Ronald étaient occupés à épier la maison de Grell.

-Grell va avoir la surprise da sa vie, dit Ronald, non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Elle ne connait pas sa chaaance ! Chantonna joyeusement le vicomte dans un clin d'œil complice – apparemment, il était trop bête pour comprendre que Ronald savait pertinemment que son plan allait se solder par un échec.

Le vicomte s'approcha de la maison de Grell, dans son jardin, à l'intérieur duquel il avait déjà installé un buffet, un orchestre, des tables, une arche, des fleurs, des confettis en forme de cœur, des nains de jardin habillés en cupidon, et bien d'autres choses ridicules. Il avait également convié tout le village.

-Mes chers amis ! Déclara-t-il dans un sourire rayonnant. Je vous remercie tous d'être venus à mon mariage ! Je vais me rendre chez Grell, et lui faire ma demande !

Il ponctua sa phrase par un petit rire, s'attendant manifestement à ce que l'assemblée l'accompagne dans son hilarité, mais seul son propre gloussement retentit dans le petit jardin.

-Hum… toussota-t-il. Bien, Ronald, lorsque Grell et moi passerons par cette porte…

-Je sais, je sais, dit-il, agacé. Je déclenche l'orchestre.

Il agita sa baguette de chef d'orchestre, mais Druitt la lui arracha des mains.

-Pas maintenant, voyons, dit-il sur un faux ton de reproche.

-Pardon.

-Bon… Eh bien allons-y !

Il se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux dorés, et se dirigea fièrement vers la porte d'entrée.

Grell, qui était en train de fantasmer sur ses lectures, fut assez agacée d'être dérangée, et alla ouvrir la porte en poussant un soupir…soupir qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle découvrit que le petit importun n'était autre que Druitt et son sourire ravageur.

-Druitt, quelle bonne surprise, fit-elle sèchement en croisant les bras.

-Eh oui, je suis un homme plein de surprise ! Tu sais Grell qu'il n'y a pas une seule fille en ville qui n'envierait pas ta situation ? Car c'est le jour où…

Il perdit le cours de sa phrase en captant son reflet dans un miroir. Il s'y admira durant plusieurs secondes avec une expression qui voulait clairement dire « Grand Dieu, que je suis beau ! » puis, après s'être sourit à lui-même, il recentra son attention vers Grell.

-… Donc, c'est le jour où tes rêves vont devenir réalité !

-Je me demande ce que tu peux savoir de mes rêves, Druitt, répondit-elle en ricanant.

-Oh, allons, Grell, je sais tout ! Imagine… Une sublime villa logée en plein Londres, un délicieux homard bleu dans chaque assiette….Ma petite femme qui applique gentiment ma lotion capillaire dans mes cheveux parfaits… (il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front, ce qui les fit scintiller). Pendant que nos enfants gambadent avec les chiens. Six ou sept, ce serait parfait.

-Chiens ?

-_Grell, Grell_… Voyons, _Sept chiens_ ? Dit-il en secouant la tête. Je parlais d'enfants, sept adorables têtes blondes, aux yeux aussi purs et bleus que le plus beau des ciels d'été ! Oooh ! Ce serait fantastique !

-Je vois ça d'ici…dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et sais-tu à quelle femme je pense ? reprit-il en souriant.

-Laisse moi deviner… fit-elle, une moue de dégoût peinte sur ses lèvres.

-A toi, Grell, mon beau phénix !

-Oh… Druitt… Je suis… _abasourdie_ ! S'exclama-t-elle ironiquement. Je suis sans voix ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Druitt plaqua Grell contre la porte d'entrée, et lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Dis que tu rêves de m'épouser !

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Druitt, déclara-t-elle en cherchant la poignée de la porte à tâtons alors que Druitt rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes, Mais…Je ne te mérite pas !

Sur-ce, elle réussit enfin à atteindre la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Druitt, qui jusqu'ici s'en était servi comme d'appui, bascula hors de la maison, dans la _boue_.

Il poussa un cri aigu alors que Ronald faisait signe à l'orchestre de jouer la Marche Nuptiale.

-…Alors, ça va comme tu veux ? Demanda Ronald d'un air malicieux en toisant un vicomte Druitt horrifié par les vilaines taches marron qui décoraient à présent ses vêtements blanc et luxueux.

-Ce phénix flamboie de flammes décidément bien difficiles à maitriser, se désola-t-il en essorant ses cheveux trempés de boue. Que cela ne tienne. Un jour, elle finira par se brûler les ailes. Je le jure sur Aphrodite, cette charmante jeune fille finira par céder !

Il hocha la tête d'un air important, puis quitta le jardin, bien décidé à passer quelques heures devant son miroir pour réparer les méfaits de la terre mouillée.

-Quel crétin… fit Ronald en le regardant s'éloigner.

Grell, de son côté, avait suivi toute la scène de sa fenêtre. Une fois sûre que Druitt était parti, elle sortit de chez elle, bougonnant.

-Non mais _sérieusement_… Oser me demander d'être sa femme ! _Moi _! L'épouse de cet imbécile ! De ce _blond _même pas froid du tout !

Tout en continuant son soliloque, elle se mit à chanter moqueusement :

_Vicomtesse Druitt, non mais quelle idée ? _

_Vicomtesse Druitt, à aucun prix !_

_Ca non, jamais ! Je suis désolée ! _

_Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie ! _

Emportée dans un élan lyrique, elle courut au loin, vers la colline qui surplombait sa maison. Le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux rouges, et elle écarta les bras, comme pour mettre plus d'intensité à son chant :

_Je veux me plonger dans le rouge passion ! _

_Je veux tout ce que je n'ai pas ! _

Elle s'agenouilla et cueillit un coquelicot qu'elle caressa rêveusement de ses longs doigts fins.

_Un mari stoïque et froid, _

_Qui sache voir la femme en moi, _

_Sans m'occuper des gens qui jacassent…_

Elle soupira tristement… avant d'être interrompue par l'aboiement de Pluto qui courait vers elle.

-Pluto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Le chien continua d'aboyer. Il avait l'air perturbé. Grell tenta de le calmer, en vain.

-Où est Alois ? Répond-moi, Pluto !

Pluto lui lança alors un regard las, l'air de dire « Chuis un chien, comment tu veux que je te réponde, imbécile !» mais Grell l'ignora, trop préoccupée par le sort de son frère.

-Bon, conduis-moi tout de suite ! Il faut le retrouver !

Grell monta alors sur le dos de l'énorme chien qui l'emmena jusqu'aux grilles du château…

* * *

-C'est un endroit vraiment bizarre… dit Grell, une fois arrivée devant l'imposante et inquiétante bâtisse. Tu crois que quelqu'un habite ici ?

Pluto haussa ses « épaules », oubliant que Grell était sur son dos, ce qui fit vaciller cette dernière.

-Plutooo ! Gémit-elle en s'agrippant aux poils de l'animal pour ne pas tomber. Calme toi ! Tu crois _vraimen_t que Alois est là ?

Pluto renifla le sol, puis se raidit, aux aguets.

-Hum ? fit Grell, qui était à présent descendue du dos de l'animal.

Il grogna et aboya après la grille, faisant comprendre à Grell qu'il fallait qu'elle entre. Elle mit quelque temps avant de voir où l'animal voulait en venir, mais finit par pénétrer dans la propriété, l'œil alerte.

Elle poussa la grande porte lourde et massive, et détailla avec attention les alentours.

-Ouhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Elle continua d'arpenter les couloirs du château, en appelant Alois, sans savoir qu'Eric et Alan – qui, jusque-là, se disputaient tranquillement dans leur coin - l'observaient avec attention.

-E-Eric ! Tu as vu ça ? Une jeune fille !

-Mouais… Je suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une fille, pour tout te dire… répondit-il, dubitatif. Enfin, peu importe, peut-être qu'_elle_ réussira à rompre le charme. Elle peut pas être moins aux goûts du Maître que le gamin…

-Ne nous emballons pas, le Maître est très difficile à satisfaire…

-On a qu'à la suivre, proposa-t-il.

Alan acquiesça, et tous deux emboitèrent discrètement le pas de Grell. La jeune fille était en train de prendre la direction des cachots, là où Alois était retenu prisonnier.

-Alois ? Si tu m'entends répond-moi !

-Grell ? Fit faiblement une voix qui provenait de l'une des cellules.

Grell se précipita vers la cellule et prit les mains de Alois à travers les barreaux, à la fois soulagée de le voir en vie et inquiète de le savoir emprisonné.

-Grell ! Tu es venue me sauver ! Sors-moi de là ! Pleura Alois d'une manière presque hystérique.

-Qui t'as mis dans ce cachot ? Insista Grell.

-On s'en fiche ! Sors-moi d'ici tout de suite ! J'ai froid et il fait noir ! J'ai peur du noir !

Grell essaya alois de tirer sur les barreaux afin d'ouvrir la porte, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle sentir que quelqu'un venait de l'empoigner par sa capuche, la tirant loin de la prison de Alois. Elle fut ensuite projetée violement à terre, et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle férocement, curieuse de connaître la personne qui avait _osé_ la traiter de la sorte.

Elle comprit vite qu'un homme lui faisait face, mais à cause de l'obscurité, elle parvint seulement à distinguer sa silhouette.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cria-t-elle en montrant les dents.

-Le Maître de ce château.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'entente de cette voix froide et caressante.

-Laisse mon frère partir, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

-Hors de question. Toute personne s'aventurant dans ce château est contrainte de rester mon prisonnier à jamais. Votre frère aurait dû lire le règlement à l'entrée avant de franchir mon seuil.

-Pff, qui s'embêterait à lire un stupide règlement intérieur ? Cracha-t-elle.

Elle put sentir que l'homme était en train de perdre patience, ce qui n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. Elle décida donc de tenter une nouvelle approche.

- Ecoute…dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur. Laisse-le partir… et je ferai ce que tu voudras ~

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle se frotta de manière sensuelle sur le sol en poussant des petits gémissements… qui n'eurent pas l'air d'impressionner l'homme.

-Huuum ~ Oui, garde moi en otage, mon cruel bourreau ~

-… Vous voulez dire que vous voudriez prendre sa place ?

Grell se figeât :

-Quoi ? Non je n'ai jamais dit que-

-Oh oui Grell ! S'écria Alois. Fais-donc ça !

-Mais…

-Très bien, trancha l'homme. Je laisse votre frère partir contre votre promesse d'être à jamais ma prisonnière.

-Attends, il-il doit y avoir un malentendu, bredouilla Grell en se ratatinant. Je n'ai pas envie de.. de…

Ses mots se perdirent à mesure que l'homme s'approchait d'elle. Eclairé par un faible rayon lunaire, elle pouvait à présent voir ses traits… ses traits si… sombres… et parfaits… et ses yeux étaient si glacials ! Si pénétrants !

-Ah ~ ! Soupira-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir. J'accepte de me sacrifier !

-Soit, répondit le démon.

Il dépassa Grell et alla ouvrir la porte de la cellule d'Alois. Ce dernier se précipita hors de sa prison, fit un rapide câlin à Grell et s'enfuit hors de château en hurlant.

-Hey, il m'a à peine dit au revoir, ce morveux ! Siffla Grell en le regardant s'éloigner au loin de la fenêtre du cachot.

-Cessez de vous plaindre, vous avez fait votre choix, il me semble.

Grell frissonna de nouveau en entendant cette voix si délicieusement froide. Elle se retourna lentement vers son bourreau, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Hum… Mais je ne me plains pas… Je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus beau geôlier…

Elle se rapprocha de lui en prenant bien soin de remuer ses hanches.

-Puis-je au moins savoir ton nom ~ ?

Le démon s'écarta rapidement de sa prisonnière.

-Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

-Ma chambre ?

Il leva un sourcil.

-Vous préférez dormir ici ?

-Non, j'espérais seulement que nous dormirions dans le même lit, darling ~

-Eh bien vous espériez mal. Et je vous prierai de ne pas m'appeler « darling », mon nom est William.

-Ow, Wiiiiill ! J'adore ce prénom !

-Ce n'est pas « Wiiiiill » ! C'est « William » ! Gronda-t-il. Vous m'avez suffisamment fait perdre mon temps comme ça, suivez-moi !

Grell obéit, profondément émoustillée par l'agressivité de William.

Ce petit séjour dans ce sinistre château était sûrement la chose la plus excitante qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée… et elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

** To be continued... **


	9. La Belle et la Bête part 3

**Bonjour à tous ! J'avais bien dit que je serai plus rapide ^^ Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! **

* * *

Grell fut donc conduite à sa chambre. Durant le trajet à travers les couloirs du château, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec William, mais ce dernier l'avait complètement ignorée. Il lui avait seulement adressé froidement la parole une fois, afin de lui énumérer les règles à respecter, la plus importante étant de ne pas se rendre dans l'Aile Ouest. Il n'avait cependant pas voulu en expliquer la raison, rétorquant un sec « C'est Interdit ! ».

Il avait ensuite projeté Grell à l'intérieur de sa chambre, avec une violence qui l'avait fait vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, avant de claquer la porte.

-Vous viendrez dîner avec moi ce soir, ordonna-t-il sèchement de derrière la porte.

-C'est un rendez-vous ? Osa Grell. C'est vraiment adorable !

William ne répondit rien. Grell gloussa en s'étendant sur son lit à baldaquin.

-Huuum~… Will ne le voit peut-être pas encore, mais je suis sure que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

Elle se mit à se tortiller sur son lit en gloussant, s'imaginant les mains froide et et douces de William caresser chaque partie de son corps. Oh, cet homme était vraiment délicieux ! Elle avait tellement attendu une rencontre de ce genre !

Plus heureuse que jamais, elle se mit à inspecter sa chambre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de l'immense garde-robe joliment fournie…

* * *

Au même moment, dans la taverne du petit village de Grell, la fête, animée par Ronald, battait son plein ( le jeune homme organisait souvent des « Ronnie Parties » histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce qu'il qualifiait de « trou paumé ». ). Seul le Vicomte Druitt n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui. Il boudait dans son coin, toujours frustré par le refus de Grell.

-Pour qui se prend-elle ? Fit-il en remettant dramatiquement en place une mèche de cheveux. Personne ne peut résister à mon charme !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répondit négligemment Ronald en sirotant une pinte de bière.

-Renvoyé ! Rejeté ! Humilié publiquement ! Poursuivit Druitt.

Las des jérémiades du Vicomte, Ronald essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui tendant une pinte, mais Druitt, étant l'homme distingué qu'il était, toisa la boisson d'un air dégouté avant de la jeter violement à terre, agacé.

-J'ai perdu la face, gémit-il en croisant les bras à la manière d'un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un caprice.

-Mais non, mais non, maugréât Ronald, à présent perdu dans la contemplation de sa pinte.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs secondes. Puis Druitt leva ses yeux mauves et implorants vers Ronald.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un petit numéro musical pour me remonter le moral ? Seul quelque chose de magnifiquement flamboyant pourra me faire sentir mieux, Clama-t-il avec fougue. Une opérette peut-être ? Ou une revue plus osée ?

Ronald leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon… au moins ça mettra un peu d'ambiance, dit-il.

Il fit signe aux musiciens de se mettre à jouer, orienta les projecteurs sur lui, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

-_J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux, Druitt, _

_T'entendre pleurer m'insupporte…_

Druitt porta sa main au cœur d'un air ému, pensant que les propos de Ronald étaient compatissants.

-_Tout le monde voudrait te connaître, Druitt, _

_Pour pouvoir te frapper très fort…_

Ronald illustra ses propos en donnant un grand coup de poing dans le dos de Druitt qui glapit.

-_De tout le village c'est toi le chouchou, _

_C'est toi le préféré de la bande _

_Toutes les femmes devant toi sont à genoux, _

_Et c'est bien difficile à compreeeendre ! _

Un groupe de fille soupira en regardant amoureusement Druitt et le visage de Ronald se renfrogna. Il poursuivit tout de même :

_-Le plus blond c'est Dru-itt, _

_L'plus narcissique c'est Dru-itt, _

_Et personne n'a un égo comme Druitt, _

Voyant que, curieusement, tous ces compliments n'avaient pas l'air de plaire à Druitt, il décida de continuer plus _gentiment_ :

-_Un Vicomte qui a du charme et des manières, _

_Et du chic et de la prestance ! _

_Demandez à Soma, Lau ou Drocell, _

_Ils vous diront tout de suite sincèrement c'qu'ils en pensent…_

Tous les habitants du village reprirent en cœur :

_Le plus chouette c'est Dru-itt, _

_La vedette c'est Dru-itt, _

_Et personne n'a comme lui…_Euh… Hum… une jolie… euh…

Ils cherchèrent quelque chose qui rime en « Ite », mais ne trouvèrent rien qui ne soit pas un peu trop _vulgaire_… Remarquant la détresse de ceux qu'il prenait pour ses admirateurs, Druitt décida de prendre la relève et chanta :

-_J'ai un corps d'Apollon du plomb dans la tête ! _

_-A quel champion c'Vicomte Druitt ! _

_Hip Hip, Houra ! Houra, Hip hip !_

_Druitt c'est le meilleur, tout le reste compte pour du beurre !_

_Le plus doué c'est Druitt, _

_Le plus musclé c'est Druitt !_

_Quand il est dans un bal personne danse come Druitt !_

Les quelques filles présentes se mirent à minauder :

-_C'qu'il est beau, c'qu'il est grand et bien bâti_ !

Druitt leur adressa un clin d'œil et passa la main dans sa chevelure :

-_Ca c'est pas des cheveux en papier_ !

Ronald ajouta :

-_Il n'est ni humble ni très futé_…

Druitt ponctua cette phrase en montrant ses dents blanches et éblouissantes :

-_Et mon sourire charmeur fait ma célébrité_ !

_-Le plus classe c'est Dru-itt, _

_Le plus loquace c'est Dru-itt ! _

_Au concours de Tango, personne tangonne comme Druitt_ !

Le Vicomte se mit sous l'un des projecteurs, ce qui le fit scintiller :

-_Je suis vraiment très doué en illumination_ !

-_Qu'il est impressionnant c'Vicomte Druitt !_

Druitt se dit alors que c'était le moment propice pour parler de lui :

-_Quand j'étais petit je mangeais du caviar, pour être chic, pour me sentir vivre !_

_Maintenant que je suis grand je n'mange que du homard, c'est pour ça que je brille plus qu'un vampiiire ! _

Il se saisit alors d'un fusil et, d'une manière très classe, tira sur le tonneau qui contenait la bière. Les villageois reprirent leur chant en s'approvisionnant de la précieuse boisson :

-_Personne vise comme Dru-itt ! _

_Personne tire comme Dru-itt !_

_Et personne n'a les bottes ni les chemises de Druitt ! _

Il s'allongea avec « sensualité » sur un luxueux fauteuil, près d'un mur orné de différents prix :

-_Je collectionne les trophées, j'en ai plein la_ _maison !_

Puis, pour finir, tous les villageois reprirent en cœurs :

-_Y'a que toi qui compte… Viiiicooooomte ! _

Malheureusement, le final explosif que Ronald avait préparé pour ce numéro fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un Alois essoufflé et en larmes dans l'auberge :

-Aidez-moi, au secours ! Cria-t-il.

Il alla solliciter l'aide de chaque villageois en continuant de s'agiter dans tous les sens :

-J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Il l'a enlevée ! Il l'a enfermée dans un donjon !

-Qui ? Demanda un des habitants.

-Grell ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Viiiiite !

-Doucement, doucement, Alois, fit Druitt en balayant l'air de sa main. Allons, qui a enfermé Grell dans un donjon ?

-UN DEMON ! Explosa Alois. Un magnifique et ténébreux démon !

Les villageois éclatèrent de rire :

-Il est intimidant ? Lança l'un.

-Terriblement intimidant ! Répondit Alois.

-Avec des yeux pénétrants ?

-On croirait qu'il peut lire au plus profond de votre âme ! Renchérit le garçon en paniquant.

-Et des crocs ?

-Oui, des dents acérées et éclatantes ! Vous allez m'aider ?

-Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider, déclara dramatiquement Druitt. Mes chers amis, ce jeune garçon ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Il est impossible qu'un homme plus séduisant que moi existe… (il sourit) Reconduisez-le donc chez lui ! Il a besoin de repos !

Deux hommes vinrent donc prendre Alois par les bras et le jetèrent hors de la taverne.

-Ce gamin est décidément _taré_, ricana l'un des hommes en laissant Alois dehors dans le froid.

Le mot « taré » fit réagir le vicomte.

-Ow ! Gémit-il en se frottant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ronald.

Il se remit à chanter :

-_Pour la première fois j'ai réfléchi…_

-Ah, ça a dû te faire mal…

-_Ca oui_. _Mais le frère de Grell est un garçon perturbé, qui a parfois trop d'imagination…_

_Mon cerveau brillant tourne comme une toupie, depuis que ce gamin est entré…_

_Je me suis promis que j'épouserai Grell,_

_Et pour ça j'ai une super idée ! _

Il agrippa Ronald par le col, supposant qu'il aimerait entendre son idée, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je suis vraiment brillant ! Clama-t-il après avoir exposé son plan. Allez, en chœur :

-_Personne joue comme Dru-itt !_

_N'est filou comme Dru-itt !_

_Personne ne persécute les morveux comme Dru-itt !_

_Et bientôt nous fêterons ses épousailles !_

_C'est toi le meilleur… Aleiiiiister !_

Et ils continuèrent à chanter et à danser pensant que Alois cherchait désespérément de l'aide parmi les bâtisses vides du village…

Mais revenons-en à Grell, qui était en train de se préparer pour son souper avec William. Elle avait revêtu une charmante robe rouge sang, dans laquelle elle se sentait encore plus ravissante que d'habitude. Elle minauda durant plusieurs minutes devant son reflet, avant d'être interrompue par William qui venait de frapper à la porte.

-Le dîner est prêt, dit-il sèchement à travers la porte. Venez.

-Il y a d'autres manières de le demander, Darling ~.

-Soit vous venez, soit vous resterez enfermée ici sans manger.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme, il faut me mériter, tu sais…

William émit un petit grognement.

-Cessez ce jeu puéril. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous supplier. Si vous ne voulez pas manger, cela vous regarde.

-Vous pourriez au moins lui dire « sil vous plaît », Maître, souffla une autre voix de derrière la porte.

-C'est hors de question, Alan Humphries ! Cette jeune fille va devoir apprendre à ne pas toujours obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut !

-Oh, mais il n'y a que toi que je veux, Wiiilluuuu ~ fit Grell.

Silence.

-Bien. Puisque vous le prenez ainsi, vous ne mangerez _pas du tout_ ! Gronda la voix glaciale de Will.

Puis Grell l'entendit s'éloigner de la chambre…

Elle sourit. L'attitude de Will était vraiment adorable… Huhu, s'il croyait qu'elle allait rester sagement dans sa chambre sans manger ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une Lady !

Une fois assurée que William n'était plus dans les parages, elle ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, et se risqua à descendre vers la cuisine.

Elle y trouva alors deux hommes qui étaient manifestement en train de se disputer.

-William est trop entêté ! Dit Eric. Il n'arrivera un rien s'il fait pas un minimum d'effort !

-Oui mais Grell pourrait faire un effort aussi, dit Alan. La moindre des choses lorsqu'on est invité à souper, c'est d'accept- Oh, Miss Grell ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis Alan Humphries !

Avant que Grell n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Eric vint lui prendre la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Je suis Eric Slingby, à votre service…

-Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à nous demander, reprit Alan en détaillant Eric d'un air mauvais, vous n'avez qu'à nous demander.

-J'ai un peu faim, admit Grell.

-Oui mais c'est-à-dire que le Maître nous a interdit de-

-Oh, la ferme, Alan ! On ne va pas la laisser mourir de faim, non ?

-Eh bien, donnons-lui simplement un peu de pain et-

-Tsk, tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas notre _prisonnière_, c'est notre _invitée_ ! (il prit de nouveau la main de Grell) Par ici, Miss, nous allons vous servir à dîner.

-Bon, bon, mais doucement ! Chuchota Alan. Si le Maître l'apprend…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, soupira Eric. Mais qu'est-ce que serait un repas sans… musique ?

-M-Musique ?

Alan, Eric et Grell entrèrent donc dans le living-room, richement décoré. Eric monta sur la table, revêtit une tenue de cabaret qui sortait de nulle part, et se mit à chanter. Cependant, comme je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à changer dans « C'est la fête », la version originale étant suffisamment explicite, je vous invite tout simplement à ouvrir une page Youtube, d'écouter la chanson en question, d'imaginer que Belle est Grell, que Lumière est Eric et que BigBen est Alan,et de continuer votre lecture.

C'est fait ?

Bien, reprenons.

Grell applaudit après ce fantastique numéro musical, fort divertissant.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'offre un dîner-spectacle ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce château est vraiment formidable ! Vous pourriez me faire un peu visiter ?

-Pas de problème, dit Eric, nous serions ravis de-

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, l'interrompit Alan, et aussi bien Grell que Eric levèrent les yeux au ciel (Alan était si rabat-joie !). Eric, il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'elle fouine dans… _certaines pièces…_

_-_Oh, mais si tu m'accompagnes, je suis sure que je ne ferai rien de répréhensible ~ dit Grell d'une voix enjôleuse en battant des cils vers Alan.

Eric fronça les sourcils, et Alan se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

-Hum… Je suppose que si je suis avec vous… Bon, c'est d'accord ! Finit-il. Venez, Miss Grell, nous avons beaucoup à explorer !

Grell poussa un cri de joie, et couru aux portes du living-room, pressée de débuter la visite.

-N'oublie pas qu'elle est censée être pour William, souligna discrètement Eric à Alan, d'un ton réprobateur.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, après lui avoir presque léché la main toute à l'heure ?

-C'était pas pure politesse !

-Moi aussi, je lui fais visiter le château _par pure politesse_, dit-il sèchement. Maintenant, si tu permets…

Il passa devant Eric et emboîta le pas de Grell. Eric poussa un petit soupir avant de les suivre à son tour.

Grell flânait le long des couloirs, émerveillée par chaque armure, chaque tableau qu'elle croisait. Ce château était si impressionnant… A la fois inquiétant et magnifique…presque _magique_….

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'écoutait même pas Alan qui prenait plaisir à lui conter l'histoire du château. Elle était sur le point de monter les marches d'un grand escalier lorsque Eric et Alan se précipitèrent devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Grell les toisa sombrement, frustrée d'avoir été si grossièrement interrompue.

-Y'a quoi là-haut, lança-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

-Oh, rien d'intéressant dans l'Aile Ouest, dit Alan avec un grand sourire.

-C'est donc la fameuse Aile Ouest… soupira-t-elle, curieuse.

-Bien joué, souffla Eric à Alan qui le foudroya du regard comme toute réponse.

-Je me demande ce que Will cache là-haut…

-William n'a rien à cacher, rétorqua Eric du tac-au-tac.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce interdit ?

-Le Maître aime tout simplement établir des règles, répondit Alan. Vous aimeriez peut-être aller voir autre chose ? Nous avons de très belles tapisseries..

-Plus tard, dit Grell en montant une marche.

-Les jardins ? Proposa Eric. Ou la bibliothèque ?

-Une bibliothèque ? Répéta Grell.

-Oh oui, Miss ! Continua Alan. Nous avons une immense bibliothèque ! Avec pleins de livres et…

-Du Yaoi ? demanda Grell d'un air gourmand.

-Du qu-

-Oui, coupa Alan, qui voulait simplement que Grell parte le plus loin possible de l'Aile Ouest, des tooonnes de Yaoi !

Grell laissa échapper un couinement de joie.

-Je vous suis alors !

Trop heureux d'avoir réussi à distraire Grell, Eric et Alan se dirigèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, vers la bibliothèque, énumérant les nombreux ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient… Grell, bien qu'intéressée, était pour le moment bien déterminée à trouver ce qui se cachait dans l'Aile Ouest. Elle profita du manque d'attention de ses deux hôtes pour gravir les marches de l'escalier…

Si c'était possible, l'atmosphère s'assombrit davantage. Peu à peu, les sources de lumières se faisaient plus rares. Grell se trouva vite à l'entrée d'une chambre délabrée, aux meubles détruits, aux mirroirs brisées… Plus elle avançait, et plus elle se disait qu'elle ne devrait _vraiment pas_ se trouver ici. Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour renoncer.

Elle explora les lieux. Sur l'un des murs, se trouvait un portrait déchiré, sur lequel on pouvait deviner un visage d'homme. Seuls ses lunettes étaient reconnaissables, et Grell se demanda qui cela pouvait être. William n'avait pas de lunettes, elle en était sure. Pourquoi un démon porterait des lunettes ?

Son regard s'arracha à la vue du portait. Au centre de la pièce trônait une rose des plus rouge, qui semblait comme flotter à l'intérieur d'une cloche en verre. Plus intriguée que jamais, elle ôta la cloche, et approcha son doigt d'un des pétales, hypnotisée par cet étrange végétal…

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Grell sursauta et se tourna lentement vers William qui la toisait de toute sa prestance. Il semblait sur le point de la tuer. Grell ne songea même pas à le séduire, il lui faisait bien trop peur.

-Je.. Je suis désolée ! bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ne vous avais-je pas interdit de venir ici ? Est-ce donc si _compliqué_ pour vous de respecter un ordre ?

-Je ne pensais pas à mal !

-Vous auriez pu provoquer un désastre ! Cria-t-il, définitivement en colère.

Il projeta brutalement Grell au sol. Le cœur de cette dernière battait à tout rompre, sans savoir si c'était de peur ou d'excitation.

-Arrête ! Gémit-elle.

-SORTEZ ! Rugit William.

Grell hésita quelques secondes.

-_SORTEZ _!

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter, et couru hors de la pièce. Elle entendit quelque chose s'écraser à quelques pas d'elle. Sûrement un livre que William avait tenté de lui jeter à la figure.

Prise de panique, et oubliant à quel point William était beau et attirant, elle se précipita hors du château. Promesse ou pas promesse, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse qui que ce soit la traiter _elle_ de la sorte. Elle n'était pas contre un peu de brutalité dans une relation, mais il y avait des limites. Et Will venait juste de les dépasser.

Sans se retourner, elle ouvrit les portes du château, monta sur le dos de Pluto qui l'attendait dehors, et s'engouffra dans la forêt…

* * *

**XD Désolée pour la chanson "C'est la fête", mais franchement je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurai pu changer dans les paroles... T_T Vous pouvez me taper, allez-y... **


	10. La Belle et la Bête part 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ne vous en faites pas, je compte bien finir la Belle et la Bête en entier ^^ Merci beaucoup aux reviews !**

* * *

Pluto s'élançait à toute allure à travers la forêt, Grell fermement accrochée sur son dos. L'air était d'un froid glacial et la tempête de neige faisait rage. Heureusement que Pluto semblait posséder un sixième sens qui lui indiquait où se trouvaient les arbres à éviter, car la neige réduisait considérablement son champ de vision.

Puis, soudain, Grell vit se dresser devant elle une horde de loup, leur barrant ainsi le passage. Elle tira sur les poils de Pluto pour l'arrêter.

Elle conserva son regard fixé sur les loups, de peur qu'ils ne l'attaquent si elle venait à regarder ailleurs. Pluto grognait avec menace.

-Du-du calme, chuchota-t-elle en amenant le chien à reculer.

Mais Pluto n'écouta pas sa maîtresse. Il sauta à l'assaut des loups dans un aboiement féroce, faisant tomber Grell à terre dans une exclamation étouffée.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de songer à se plaindre, que trois loups s'approchèrent d'elle, une lueur mauvaise dans leur yeux noirs et profonds. Aussitôt, elle se releva, et tenta de donner quelques coups de pieds à ses assaillants. Oh, si seulement elle avait de quoi se défendre ! Une tronçonneuse par exemple ! Elle finit par se saisir d'une branche, histoire de les tenir éloignés, en vain. En reculant, elle trébucha sur une pierre et se retrouva pour la deuxième fois en contact avec le sol froid et enseveli par la neige. Elle vit avec horreur un des loups avancer doucement vers elle, les babines retroussées.

Le loup bondit. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact, mais rien de vint. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour faire face à la silhouette sombre et imposante de William. Le loup inerte qu'il tenait par la gorge pendait à son bras.

-W-Will…tu es venu pour me sauv-

William se retourna brièvement vers Grell, lui lançant un regard polaire afin de la faire taire, et Grell eut tout juste le temps de voir ses yeux verts virer au rouge avant qu'il ne reparte se battre contre les loups.

Grell assista sans voix à ce terrible combat. Les loups attaquaient William de toutes parts, et l'un d'entre eux réussit même à le mordre assez gravement au bras. Mais au final, la puissance du démon triompha et les loups prirent la fuite en jappant.

Un silence de mort suivit cette action. Grell, qui s'était rapprochée de Pluto, se pelotonna contre l'animal, recherchant inconsciemment un sentiment de sécurité pendant que Will marchait lentement vers elle. Ses yeux redevenus d'un vert perçant ne quittaient pas ceux de Grell… il continuait d'avancer vers elle…

Puis il chancela, tenant son avant-bras blessé. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa plaie, venant ainsi tacher la neige immaculée. Grell trouvait cette vision des plus magnifiques… cet homme, si beau, agenouillé sur ce tapis de neige écarlate…Elle avait toujours trouvé William magnifique, mais jamais si captivant… si… _fascinant_…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle hissa William sur le dos de Pluto, et se pressa de regagner la sécurité du château.

* * *

Elle déposa William dans son fauteuil. Le démon tentait d'apaiser sa plaie en passant ses doigts dessus, ce qui était assez stupide.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit sèchement Grell, toujours à moitié en colère contre lui.

Elle trempa une serviette dans une bassine d'alcool dilué et l'approcha de la plaie. Will eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais Grell finit par atteindre la blessure.

-Ca fait mal ! Grogna Will.

-Si tu arrêtais de bouger, tu aurais moins mal !

-Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvée, ça ne serait pas arrivé, souleva-t-il d'un ton hautain.

-Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur, je ne me serai pas sauvée !

William ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il croisa les bras en se renfrogna plus que d'accoutumée.

-… Hum, finit-il par dire. Je crois bien vous avoir interdit d'aller dans l'Aile Ouest…

-C'est pas une raison pour s'emporter comme ça ! Même moi qui apprécie les caractères dominants, j'ai mes limites !

Ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques instants, puis prirent tous les deux une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Finallement, Grell prit le bras de William.

-Ne bouge pas. Ca pique, c'est de l'alcool…

William tenta de rester impassible, mais il ne put réprimer un petit tressaillement de sourcil au contact du liquide qui lui brûlait la peau.

-Au fait… fit Grell en continuant de le soigner. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

William se tourna vers Grell et soupira en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Je vous en prie…

* * *

Au même moment, dans l'un des recoins les plus sombres du village, Druitt ainsi qu'un homme encapuchonné étaient en train de prendre un verre. Le vicomte avait l'air clairement dégoûté par cet endroit lugubre, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est très gentil à vous d'être venu, Monsieur Faustus, dit Druitt en sirotant une coupe de vin rouge.

-Quand vous avez mentionné le nom de Alois Trancy, je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit-il, et ses yeux dorés semblaient comme scintiller dans le noir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Druitt se pencha vers lui, non sans détailler les alentours.

-Voilà. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai décidé d'épouser Grell, mais elle a besoin d'être… _persuadée_. Tout le monde sait que son frère est cinglé. Ce soir, il délirait à propos d'un homme plus beau que moi. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais soyons réaliste, il est tout de même étrange. Grell serait prêt à tout pour éviter que son frère lui soit arraché…

-Donc, vous voudriez que je kidnappe mon ancien Maître, à moins que Grell ne vous épouse ?

-Eh bien, je dois admettre que ce n'est pas très moral, mais que voulez-vous, on n'a rien sans rien, finit-il dans un rire franc.

-Oui, en effet c'est méprisable.( ses lèvres s'élargirent dans un sourire inquiétant). J'accepte !

Alois, de ce côté, était occupé à regrouper ses affaires. Si personne ne voulait l'aider, il s'occuperait de sauver Grell lui-même. Il était temps d'arrêter d'être un lâche et d'affronter les dangers des bois et du château.

Il sortit donc de chez lui et prit la direction de la forêt sans se rendre compte que Druitt et Ronald se trouvaient à sa porte.

-Bah, on dirait bien qu'il y a personne, constata Ronald d'un air las.

-Ils finiront bien par rentrer. En attendant, tu vas rester ici, dit-il en pointant le seuil de la porte.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Enfin, Ronald, ma chère petit tarte au citron meringuée, je ne peux pas rester ici dans le froid ! La neige risquerait d'abimer mes cheveux, et ce serait catastrophique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…

-Bon, de toute manière, c'est comme ça. Viens me prévenir quand Grell et Alois seront rentrés, d'accord ?

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et partit.

_Ce mec est vraiment un crétin,_ pensa amèrement Ronald…

* * *

Le temps passa au château. Grell s'amusait dans la neige, drapée d'une robe rose pale, sans se rendre compte que William l'observait d'un des balcons en compagnie de Alan et Eric.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour la remercier de m'avoir soigné, dit William sans décoller son regard de Grell. C'est la moindre des choses. Mais quoi…

-Oh, il y a les classiques, énonça Alan. Fleurs, chocolats, promesses qu'on ne tiendra pas…

-Bah, c'est des conneries tout ça, coupa Eric. Il faut quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire…quelque chose qui éveille son intérêt… Je sais ! La bibliothèque !

Eric expliqua alors à William que Grell avait eu l'air très intéressée par la bibliothèque lorsqu'il avait mentionné son existence lors de la visite du château.

William fit un vague « Hum… ». Il détailla Grell, dont la bouche était grande ouverte dans l'espoir qu'un flocon de neige lui tombe sur la langue.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que…(Grell poussa un petit cri : le flocon était très très froid ! ) Grell Sutcliff puisse être du genre littéraire…

-Elle doit probablement seulement regarder les images, supposa Alan.

-Bien, si c'est ce qu'elle aime, je la conduirai à la bibliothèque. En tant que hôte, il est de mon devoir d'assurer le confort de mon invitée, reprit William en se passant machinalement la main sur le nez, là où s'étaient jadis trouvées ses lunettes.

-Oh, elle n'est plus ta _prisonnière_ maintenant ?

William lança un regard sombre à Eric, dont le sourire malicieux l'agaçait au plus haut point, et alla chercher Grell.

-Oh, bonjour Willu ! Minauda Grell à l'instant même où elle vit le démon. Tu fais un bonhomme de neige avec moi ?

-Non, trancha-t-il. J'ai une surprise pour vous. Pour vous remercier du soin que vous m'avez apporté.

-Oooooh ! S'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-il. Et ne trichez pas.

Grell, tout sourire, obéit à William. Ce dernier, une fois sûr que son invitée ne voyait absolument rien, lui agrippa le bras (ce qui arracha un gloussement à Grell suivit d'un « vraiment… ») et la conduisit vers l'intérieur du château.

-Nous y sommes, déclara William d'un ton tout à fait neutre une fois arrivés dans la bibliothèque. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Grell ne se fit pas prier. Une fois ses yeux ouverts, elle laissa échapper un « Ah ! », à la fois étonnée et heureuse. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à mesure qu'elle découvrait les nombreuses étagères de livres. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'ouvrages réunis au même endroit !

Elle se mit à flâner dans les rayons… Elle n'y trouva malheureusement aucun livre yaoi, mais une section attira particulièrement son attention : celle des ouvrages consacrés aux Dieux de la Mort.

-Oh, les Dieux de la Morts sont mes créatures fantastiques préférées ! S'écria-t-elle en laissant son index vagabonder sur les tranches des livres. Vous avez tellement d'ouvrages à leur sujet !

-Hum, en effet, répondit William. Je suis heureux de voir que vous appréciez ces nobles créatures.

-Les démons ne sont pas censés haïr les Dieux de la Mort ? Demanda Grell en lança un regard suspicieux à William.

-Hum… toussota-t-il. Ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet. Bref, tous ces livres sont à vous.

-Ooooow Wiiiill ! Tu me fais un cadeau ! Comme c'est gentil !

-Ne soyez pas idiote, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne fais que me débarrasser de choses qui ne me sont guères utiles. Je n'ai pas le temps de lire, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail.

Grell sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver William adorable. Surtout lorsqu'il était dans le déni. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle se jeta dans les bras de son hôte et l'enlaça.

-Qu-que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? Bredouilla-t-il en se passant une nouvelle fois la main sur son nez.

-Huhu ~ Allez, Will. Viens un peu t'amuser dans la neige avec moi…

Elle sentit William se dégager de son étreinte. Durant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se dérober, mais il prit rapidement la parole, dissipant ses craintes :

-Je vous préviens, je ne resterai qu'un court instant. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

D'un sec mouvement de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Grell, au comble de la joie, alla se pendre au bras de William…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, Grell remarqua immédiatement une dizaine de pigeons occupés à picorer ce qu'ils parvenaient à trouver sous l'épais manteau de neige. Elle prit un malin plaisir à courir vers eux pour leur faire peur.

-Ne maltraitez pas les pigeons, intervint William. Ils sont bien plus malins qu'ils n'en n'ont l'air, contrairement à vous.

Grell, d'abord offusquée, se calma lorsqu'elle vit William se pencher _gentiment _vers les pigeons, leur faisant signe de se rapprocher. Jamais Grell n'avait vu une expression si douce sur le visage de son hôte.

Se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes, elle détourna précipitamment le regard, et se mit à chanter à voix basse, plus pour elle-même :

_Y'a quelque chose…_

_Dans son regard…_

_D'un peu moins dur, de moins cruel, comme un espoir…_

_Toi mon chéri, aux yeux si froids…_

_Tu as du bon, hier encore, je ne le savais pas… _

William, qui était occupé à caresser les plumes d'un des pigeons, sentit le regard de Grell posé sur lui. Son sourcil tressaillit, mais malgré lui, il se mit également à penser :

_Elle me regarde…_

_Je le sens bien…_

_Comme Pigeon sur moi elle a posé sa main…_

_Je n'ose y croire… _

_Pourtant j'y crois…_

_Jamais encore je n'avais pu ressentir ça…_

Grell s'arracha à sa contemplation de Will, et alla s'adosser contre un arbre durant quelques instants, histoire de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il se passait entre elle et le démon :

_C'est… le plus fou des romans…_

_Et toute cette histoire m'enchante,_

_C'est vrai…_

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… à son emprisonnement, à sa violence…

_Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant…_

_Mais face à tout ce sadisme mon cœur s'éveille doucement…_

Puis elle entama une bataille de boule de neige avec William. Ce dernier, qui ne manquerait pour rien au monde l'occasion de brutaliser Grell, accepta de se livrer à cette bataille pour le moins épique et lui renvoya sa boule de neige, sous les yeux admiratifs de Eric et Alan.

-_Qui l'aurait cru_ ? Chanta Eric.

-_Qui l'aurait su_ ? Reprit Alan.

-_Qui pourrait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plus ?_

_Attendons voir, c'que ça donnera…_

_Y'a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas…_

Et ils continuèrent tous deux de fredonner _« y'a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas_ » tout en regagnant le château, le sourire aux lèvres.

En dépit de ce que William avait prévu, Grell et lui passèrent l'intégralité de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils achevèrent leur merveilleuse journée blottis au coin du feu, et Grell proposa à Will de lui faire la lecture d'un de ses livres préférés : Roméo et Juliette.

-_Jamais il n'y eut de récit plus romantique et de plus tragique que celui de Juliette et de son Roméo_, finit-elle rêveusement en refermant l'ouvrage.

-Ce sont des bêtises, fit froidement William. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les histoires d'amour impossibles vous font tant rêver. Deux êtres qui sont du même milieu peuvent tout autant s'aimer, sans risquer briser aucun règlement.

-Wiiill ? Briserais-tu le règlement pour moi ?

-Non.

Elle pleurnicha.

-Buuuu ! Tu es vraiment méchant !

-Vraiment… calmez-vous…

Mais Grell continua de sangloter d'une manière si dramatique que s'en était presque risible.

-Hum… Pourquoi ne me liriez-vous pas une autre histoire ? Proposa-t-il pour la calmer.

-Oh YES ! S'exclama-t-elle, séchant immédiatement ses larmes. Je vais te lire une autre pièce de Shakespeare ! Cette fois, ça sera Othello !

-Comme vous voudrez…

Au comble de l'excitation, Grell se mit donc à lire les premières répliques de Othello, les récitant avec la passion propre aux meilleurs acteurs Shakespeariens :

- " _Tush, never tell me, I take it much unkindly…"_

Grell poursuivit son récit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. William annonça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de lire plus longtemps, qu'ils devaient absolument se préparer pour le souper. Il laissa donc à Grell le loisir de se changer, et alla lui-même se préparer.

-Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux au naturel, proposa Eric en regardant William galérer à coiffer ses cheveux en bataille.

-C'est vrai, moi aussi je trouve que cela vous va mieux, confirma Alan.

William réfléchit durant quelques instants. De toute manière, son reflet ne lui renverrait jamais que l'image d'un horrible démon. Que ces cheveux soient coiffés ou non n'y changerait rien, alors autant ne pas se fatiguer. Il soupira, adressa un regard méprisant à son reflet qu'il qualifiait d' « atrocement démoniaque », rajusta une dernière fois son costume, et descendit vers la grande salle de bal.

Si, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas bien su pourquoi il se montrait aussi gentil avec Grell, ses doutes furent aussitôt dissipés lorsqu'il la vit descendre les marches.

Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux rouges dans une épaisse natte parsemée de perles noires et argent. Sa robe dorée s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec sa chevelure, et son maquillage pailleté faisait ressortir ses superbes yeux verts en amande.

Il se rendit compte qu'un léger sourire était en train d'étirer ses lèvres, et ne chercha même pas à le réprimer. Lorsque Grell arriva en bas des marches, il s'inclina poliment avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer dans l'immense et luxueuse salle de bal…

Il hésita à la prendre par la taille. Grell, de son côté, n'attendit pas l'autorisation de son cavalier pour se coller contre lui. William se raidit, mais il finit par se détendre, et sa main vint alors tout naturellement prendre place dans le creux des reins de sa partenaire.

Ils entamèrent une valse, guidée par les paroles d'une musique romantique chantées sur un air bien connu des amateurs Disney :

_Histoire éternelle…_

_Qu'on attendait plus…_

_De deux inconnus…_

_Qu'un geste imprévu,_

_Rapproche en secret…_

_Et soudain se pose… sur leur cœur en fête…_

_Un papillon rose, un rien pas grand-chose, _

_Une fleur offerte…_

_Rien de bien étonnant…_

_De les voir amants…_

_Il suffit de les regarder, _

_Pour les voir s'aimer, _

_S'aimer profondément…_

_Chanson éternelle…_

_Au refrain fané…_

_C'est vrai, c'est étrange, _

_De voir comme on change, _

_Sans même y penser…_

_Tout comme les étoiles…_

_S'éteignent en cachette…_

_L'histoire éternelle, _

_Touche de son aile…_

_William et Grell…_

_L'histoire éternelle…_

_Touche de son aile… _

_William et Grell…._

La valse s'acheva sur ces notes. Grell sourit à William, plus heureuse que jamais. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle rêvé vivre une telle histoire ?

-Will, allons un peu sur le balcon, proposa-t-elle en lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'un ton mystérieux.

William était bien trop nerveux pour songer à refuser cette offre.

-Ah ~ soupira-t-elle en s'adossant contre le rebord du balcon. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je me suis sentie aussi bien…

Elle soupira de nouveau.

-La seule chose qui manque à mon bonheur, c'est mon frère…

Toujours incapable de prononcer mot, William se contenta de tendre d'un geste saccadé à Grell le miroir magique que Undertaker lui avait donné en même temps que la rose enchantée.

-Oh ? Tu crois que je devrais me remaquiller ? S'exclama Grell, non sans une once de panique dans la voix.

-Ce miroir est particulier, informa William. Il vous montrera ce que vous voulez voir.

-Oooh ! C'est vraiment magique ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Alors voyons… Je veux me voir en femme !

Aussitôt, le miroir se modifia pour prendre la forme d'une version féminine de Grell, qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je pensais plutôt que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour voir votre frère, souleva William. De plus… n'êtes-vous pas _déjà_ une femme ?

Grell fit un petit sourire gêné. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devrait un jour dire à Will qu'elle n'avait pas exactement le corps qui allait avec son état d'esprit, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-Hum, oh , oui, tu as raison. Montre- moi mon frère !

Il y eut un éclat vert, et le miroir changea de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il renvoya à Grell l'image de Alois, seul au beau milieu de la forêt.

- Alois ! Oh non ! Il a l'air perdu ! Et en danger !

William, malgré l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer aux autres, n'était pas complètement insensible, et voir Grell s'inquiéter ainsi pour son frère le faisait se sentir très mal.

Il s'approcha lentement de la rose sous verre, posée sur une petite table sur le balcon. Elle se flétrissait de minute en minute…Mais Grell était plus importante à ses yeux.

-Allez à son secours, ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Souffla Grell.

-Je vous rends votre liberté. Vous n'êtes plus ma prisonnière.

Les yeux de Grell tressaillirent un instant.

-Je… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Merci beaucoup…

Elle prit la main de William et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Je reviendrai, je te le promets…

Elle lui tendit le miroir mais William le refusa :

-Gardez-le.

_Au cas où vous auriez envie de me revoir_, pensa-t-il.

Grell hocha la tête. Elle adressa un dernier regard à William, puis sortit du château…

* * *

**Je pense que la prochaine partie sera la dernière :) . Vous ne trouvez pas que la chanson "histoire éternelle" leur va magnifiquement bien ? *_* **


	11. La Belle et la Bête part 5

**Bonjour ! Dernier chapitre de la Belle et la Bête ! (il n'est malheureusement pas très long..)**

**Petite note : Je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir mettre cette fic en pause... Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment, et comme j'aime beaucoup cette fic et que je ne veux pas la bacler (comme je trouve que je l'ai fait avec ce chapitre TT_TT) je préfère attendre d'être en vacances pour la continuer :) J'espère que vous comprenez ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fermement accrochée au dos de Pluto, Grell traversa pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois cette forêt sombre et inquiétante, retenant avec peine les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. C'était idiot… Elle reverrait Will, assurément. Une fois que Alois sera hors de danger.

Encore faudrait-il trouver l'enfant.

Après des heures de recherche, Pluto finit par la guider vers une masse inerte et recouverte de neige. Elle descendit du dos de l'animal et se précipita vers Alois. Si elle était arrivée ne serait-ce qu'une demie heure plus tard, il serait sûrement mort de froid… Sans perdre une seconde, elle le hissa sur le dos de l'énorme chien, et regagna sa maison aussi vite que possible.

Son esprit était si préoccupé, déchirée entre la peine de quitter William le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son frère vivant, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Ronald, toujours planté devant chez elle. Lorsque le jeune homme comprit que Grell et Alois étaient enfin rentrés, il se dirigea lentement vers le manoir de Druitt, sans grand entrain.

Grell veilla longtemps au chevet de Alois, attendant plus ou moins patiemment qu'il se réveille. Elle ne cessait d'humidifier son front avec une serviette chaude, et se voyait obligée d'ajouter une couche de couverture toutes les minutes, histoire qu'il se réveille plus rapidement.

-Grell… finit par bredouiller l'enfant.

-Ne parle pas trop, dit sèchement Grell.

Maintenant que la peur de perdre Alois était complètement dissipée, Grell devait admettre qu'elle en voulait un peu à son frère d'avoir été bête au point de braver le froid seul et l'avoir ainsi arrachée aux bras de son cher Will.

-Comment tu t'es échappée de ce démon ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents pointues. Je ne me suis pas échappée, il m'a laissée partir quand il a su que tu étais en danger.

Grell remarqua que Alois était plutôt étonné par cette révélation, mais il choisit sagement de ne rien dire, obéissant à sa sœur.

-Bon… fit Grell en tapotant un peu l'oreiller de Alois. Si tout va bien pour toi, je vais repartir chez Wi-

Elle fut interrompue par un sec « toc toc ». Agacée, et se disant que décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir l'occasion de revoir Will, elle alla ouvrir.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui ressemblait trait pour trait aux descriptions que Alois lui avaient faites du démon avec lequel il avait passé un contrat il y a quelques temps…

-Claude Faustus, je présume ? Osa Grell en sentant de nouveau ses dents se serrer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Alois Trancy, voilà ce que je veux…Légalement, il m'appartient toujours.

Il lui adressa un rictus sinistre, juste avant d'ôter son gant, dévoilant ainsi la marque luisante et flamboyante de son contrat avec Alois.

-Mon frère n'a plus rien à voir avec toi, cracha-t-elle. Tu as voulu le tuer !

Ses cris alertèrent Alois qui sortit de la petite maison, drapé dans une épaisse couverture. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Claude, et il sentit sa langue – l'emplacement de sa marque – le brûler.

-Claude ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es revenu pour m'aimer !

Le rictus malsain de Claude s'élargit.

-Tout à fait, monsieur.

Grell sentit la colère prendre possession d'elle. Elle s'interposa alors entre Claude et Alois, et planta son regard déterminé dans les yeux du démon, lui faisant clairement comprendre que son frère n'irait nulle part.

-Ouh la la ! S'écria soudain la voix de Druitt. Que d'effusions !

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Grell pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais curieusement, cela ne fit qu'attiser sa colère…

-Grell, mon petit coquelicot cramoisi, voyons, calme-toi ! Si tu acceptes de m'épouser, je te promets que Monsieur Faustus ici présent ne touchera pas à un cheveux de ton petit frère, même s'il n'a plus l'air d'avoir toute sa tête…

-Mon frère a toute sa tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est fou ?

-Oh, répondit-il sur un ton faussement navré, il y a le fait qu'il a blessé tragiquement la plupart de ses gouvernantes, ce qui prouve qu'il a malheureusement des tendances psychopathes… Sans compter qu'il croit voir des hommes plus séduisants que moi, ce qui est, comme chacun le sait, rigoureusement impossible.

Il éclata d'un rire léger, ce qui fit monter la colère de Grell à son paroxysme.

-Alois n'a pas menti ! Protesta furieusement Grell. Will est bien réel, et je le prouve !

Dans un mouvement dramatique, elle sortit le miroir de sa poche et le montra à Druitt ainsi qu'au reste du village qui s'était progressivement attroupé.

Le visage de William apparut alors dans le miroir.

-Oh… OOOOH ! S'émerveilla le vicomte. Cette expression mélancolique ! Ces sourcils noirs et fins, plissés de la plus ravissante des manières ! Ces yeux, que l'on devine habituellement froids, et qui reflètent aujourd'hui une mystérieuse tristesse ! OOOH ! Cet homme est magnifique ! … Pas autant que moi, certes, mais il est difficile d'atteindre mon niveau.

Il finit par un baiser volant adressé à personne en particulier.

-Il faut que je le rencontre ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant le poing en l'air.

-C-comment ça que tu le rencontres ? Bredouilla Grell en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'est pas question que tu le rencontres ! C'est MON Will, pas le tiens !

-Monsieur Faustus ? Reconduisez-donc Miss Grell et son frère chez eux, et faites en sorte qu'ils ne viennent pas me gêner dans ma rencontre avec cette créature divine…Vous pouvez bien entendu faire ce que vous voulez de leurs âmes (son regard se fit plus intense) et de leurs corps ~ .

-Très bien, accepta Claude, pas vraiment à contre cœur.

Il agrippa Alois et Grell et les jeta à l'intérieur de leur maison, avant de verrouiller la porte malgré leurs nombreuses protestations.

-Je suis vraiment navré, Grell, murmura le vicomte en adoptant une expression désolée. Mais c'est pour mon bien…

Puis il partit en direction du château en fredonnant un chant qui se voulait épique mais qui ressemblait plus à une petite comptine rendue bien innocente dans la voix douce de Druitt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Druitt était aux portes du château. Il frappa et attendit que l'on vienne lui ouvrir, inquiet pour ses cheveux qui risquaient de friser avec la neige.

-Tiens, y'a quelqu'un ! remarqua Alan, en plein « tea party » avec Eric.

-C'est peut-être Grell qui revient !

Ils allèrent regarder par la fenêtre et furent assez déçus de ne voir qu'un blond qui gesticulait bizarrement afin d'éviter les flocons de neige si dévastateurs.

-C'est qui ce type encore ? Fit Eric.

-Je vais prévenir le Maître.

Alan se précipita vers le bureau de William. Ce dernier était en train de travailler sur quelques documents. Il releva doucement la tête en entendant son employé.

-Oui, Monsieur Humphries ?

C'était très difficilement détectable, mais une pointe de tristesse venait tinter sa voix habituellement neutre.

-Quelqu'un est aux portes du château…

-… Cela m'est égal, répondit-il en reprenant son travail.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il hésita. Puis il finit par prendre la parole :

-Laissez-le entrer. Cela n'a plus d'importance.

De toute évidence, Alan ne comprit pas bien les motivations du démon, mais il obéit tout de même et alla ouvrir. Aussitôt, Druitt couru à l'intérieur de manoir en tentant d'abriter sa magnifique et précieuse chevelure de l'attaque des vils flocons de la mort. Il oublia cependant ses cheveux – oh, rien qu'un instant – pour s'extasier durant plusieurs minutes sur la beauté du lieu, soupirant de nombreux « OOOH ! » et « AAAH ! » ou encore « QUELLE BEAUTE ! ». Alan, las de le voir gesticuler dans tous les sens, lui proposa de s'assoir et de prendre une tasse de thé. Le vicomte accepta avec plaisir, puis il se mit à comparer ce « breuvage divin » à d'autres thés qu'il avait pu goûter au cours de maintes et maintes réceptions…

Pendant ce temps, Grell tentait de toutes ses forces de trouver un moyen de sortir de chez sa maison. Seulement Claude était campé devant la porte…C'est alors que la manière malsaine dont le démon regardait Alois lui donna une idée :

-Alois, chuchota Grell au petit blond. Il faut absolument que je retourne au château… Essaie de distraire Claude pendant que je sors…

-C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit-il, plutôt content d'avoir l'occasion de reconquérir Claude.

Il marcha alors sensuellement vers le démon, un regard innocent peint sur son visage.

-Claude… murmura-t-il. J'ai envie de prendre un bain… Mais je suis trop faible pour me déshabiller seul….

Les lèvres de Claude s'étirèrent dans un petit rictus à la limite de la pédophilie.

-Je viens vous aider, Monsieur.

Il suivit aveuglément le gamin, et laissa la porte sans surveillance. Grell en profita pour sortir. Elle enfourcha Pluto et couru en direction du château…

* * *

Alan commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Le Vicomte Druitt ne cessait de parler ! Au comble de l'agacement, il quitta discrètement la pièce – Druitt était bien trop occupé à raconter la manière dont il avait vu un magnifique majordome servir une tasse de thé – et se rapprocha de Eric, qui jusqu'ici avait observé la scène de loin.

-Prend le relais, demanda-t-il à Eric. Moi, j'en peux plus…

-Je préfère pas, avoua Eric dans un petit rire méprisant. Tu sais que je suis pas du genre patient, je risque de le tuer dans moins de cinq minutes !

Alan plissa les sourcils, cherchant une solution. Puis il se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Druitt… pour constater qu'il n'était plus là.

-C'est pas vrai, il est où ce c-

-Eric ! Surveille ton langage, coupa Alan. Il doit sûrement être monté dans le bureau du Maitre…

-Très bien fit Eric en se frottant les mains. Dans ce cas, c'est son problème, plus le no-

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Grell et de Pluto dans le grand hall d'entrée.

-Grell ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Où est Will ? Demanda cette dernière avec éclat.

-Lui et Druitt sont à l'étage, répondit Alan. Fais-vite, Grell, j'ai bien peur que le Maitre ne puisse supporter longtemps ses incessants bavardages !

Grell acquiesça et se précipita à l'étage. Elle prit soin de se munir d'une épée que tenait l'une des nombreuses armures de l'Aile Ouest, dans l'idée de tuer Druitt s'il venait à tenter quoi que ce soit de trop… déplacé avec SON Willu.

Elle arriva rapidement dans le bureau de William. Ce dernier avait la tête entièrement enfouie dans ses mains, fatigué par Druitt qui l'ensevelissait sous les compliments et autres questions idiotes comme « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un démon ? Le brun, c'est votre couleur naturelle ? » etc, etc….

S'en suivit un combat épique.

Grell projeta l'épée vers Druitt, qui l'évita d'un pouce. Seulement, l'épée vint se loger dans le cœur de Will qui lâcha un petit « Hmph ! » étouffé, les dents serrées par la douleur. Grell cria, Will chancela, et Druitt, que la vue du sang répugnait s'évanouit dans un grand « BOUM ! » retentissant – il s'était sûrement cogné la tête, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait.

Grell accourut vers Will, ainsi que firent Eric et Alan, attirés par les cris. Ils restèrent cependant en retrait, et assistèrent à la scène avec appréhension.

-Will… bredouilla Grell en tentant vainement de réduire le saignement en utilisant un morceau de sa jupe comme pansement.

-G-Grell… réussit à souffler William. Vous…vous êtes rev…enue ?

Grell lui caressa tendrement la joue, tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler de longs de ses joues rendues rouges par le froid.

-Je voulais te sauver, sanglota-t-elle. Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur que Druitt te rende dingue ! Mais voilà que je t'ai moi-même blessé à mort !

Elle était même trop affligée pour profiter du tragique de la situation.

-Tout est ma faute ! Eclata-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Si William n'avait pas été sur le point de mourir, il aurait sûrement répliqué que oui, c'était de sa faute. Mais étant donné qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps, il préféra choisir ses mots :

-Finalement…. C'est… Mieux comme ça… avoua-t-il.

-Non, je t'en prie tais-toi ! Rétorqua Grell avec passion. Tous va s'arranger… je… je vais te guérir… comme la dernière fois… je resterai près de toi…

William porta alors sa main à la joue de Grell. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Son expression s'adoucit légèrement…

-Au moins… je vous aurais revue… une dernière fois…

Grell enfouit son visage dans la main glacée de Will, se laissant complètement aller aux larmes… Puis elle sentit la main de démon glisser de sa joue, pour finalement s'écraser au sol….Elle vit avec horreur les paupières de William se fermer doucement…

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, et secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter l'idée que… cet homme était… mort….

-Non… Non ! S'emporta-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le corps de William. Je t'en prie…. Je t'en supplie… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Elle attendit. Elle attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de Will, mais rien ne vint. Alors, dans un dernier sanglot, aussi terrible que passionné, elle réussit à souffler les mots qui lui avaient brûlé les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds au château :

-Je t'aime…

Elle continua de pleurer sur son corps durant ce qui lui parut une éternité… Et alors que tout espoir semblait perdu…

La magie de Black Butler intervint :

Un rayon lunaire traversa la fenêtre du bureau, et vint se poser sur William. Son corps fut alors transpercé par cette étrange lueur…

Grell, apeurée, s'écarta légèrement de lui, et assista avec étonnement à une époustouflante métamorphose :

Les grandes ailes noires de William se rétractèrent… Ses ongles reprirent une couleur normale… Ses crocs disparaissent, faisant place à une dentition parfaite et alignée…Ses cheveux raccourcirent, pour laisser place à une coupe de cheveux à la fois élégante et professionnelle… Et pout finir, alors que Grell pensait être au comble de la stupeur…

Il se mit à bouger.

Lentement, il se mit debout… puis se retourna vers Grell, qui put alors voir les plus beaux yeux verts qu'elle n'ait jamais vu…

William paraissait légèrement déphasé, même s'il tentait de rester impassible… Il observa ses mains, se passa la main dans ses cheveux, et pour finir, sortit une paire de lunettes de sa poche et les plaça sur l'arrête de son nez.

-Mh. Je suis de nouveau moi, dit-il avec flegmatisme.

-C'est… C'est vraiment toi ! S'exclama Grell.

Puis elle lui sauta dans les bras, au comble de la joie, avant de l'embrasser passionnément…et William, bien que tout d'abord pris au dépourvu, ne la repoussa pas. Progressivement, il finit par se laisser aller, et ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur la taille de Grell.

Une fois le baiser, rompu, alors que Grell était toute excitée, William se contenta de redresser ses lunettes.

-La malédiction est brisée ! S'exclama Alan.

-Euh… fit Grell, toujours dans les bras de Will. C'était quoi votre malédiction à vous deux ?

-On n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Eric empoigna Alan par la taille, et, à son tour, l'embrassa, avec cependant plus de férocité que ne l'avait fait Grell avec Will.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur (enfin, excepté Will, bien sûr), et contemplèrent avec joie un tout nouvel avenir qui s'offraient à eux…

* * *

Un an plus tard, Grell et William célébraient leur mariage, dans leur luxueux château. William était toujours aussi morne, mais Grell était passionnée pour deux. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à son époux qu'elle avait le corps d'un homme, mais préférait attendre la nuit de noces pour lui faire la surprise, espérant qu'il la prendrait bien.

Alan et Eric continuèrent leur relation toute particulière, et passaient leur temps à se disputer comme un vieux couple, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'ils étaient très heureux.

Alois vivait au château avec Claude, qui était redevenu son majordome. En effet, le démon avait compris que Alois était le seul enfant qui ne voudrait jamais de lui, et acceptait donc de se plier à ses quatre volontés.

Ronald faisait toujours la fête matin, midi et soir. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait organisé le mariage, et il comptait bien se trouver lui-même une petite fiancée. La jolie Maylene avait l'air assez réceptive à ses charmes…

Et quand à ceux qui aimeraient savoir ce qu'est devenu le vicomte Druitt… Eh bien, il s'est cogné si fort la tête en tombant qu'il ne se souvient absolument plus de ce qui s'est passé dans le château. Il continue donc de se comporter comme un idiot dans son propre manoir, bien que plus personne ne vienne lui rendre visite…

Tout est donc bien qui finit bien pour – presque - tout le monde, car comme le dit si bien la chanson, « l'histoire éternelle, touche de son aile, William et Grell ! »

FIN !

* * *

**Voilààà ! Désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment pas long, et j'avoue que je l'ai un peu expédié T_T. Promis je me rattraperai dans la suite ^^**

**Bisous ! **


End file.
